The Draconiad
by Blind Bard
Summary: When the Country of Lerac is besieged by a nonforgiving heat for months and as it's ruler, CountKing Philipe de Lerac, burns in fever along with his country, the young heir desperatly seeks the aid of the druids to cure both father and country.
1. Chapter 1

«Όχι!» είπε ήρεμα ο ασπρομάλλης άντρας στο νεαρό που στεκόταν μπροστά του. Τα γαλανά, σαν πάγος μάτια του κοίταξαν υπομονετικά το μελαχρινό αγόρι, με την βαθιά ουλή στο δεξί μάγουλο και τα αγριωπά χαρακτηριστικά, που είχε δεν είχε κλείσει τα εικοσιπέντε του χρόνια. Το αγόρι στεκόταν ξυπόλυτο δίπλα του, φορώντας μόνο ένα καφέ παντελόνι από δέρμα ενώ το ηλιοκαμένο δέρμα του είχε ιδρώσει από την πνευματική προσπάθεια.. Τα μακριά, σπαστά του μαλλιά έπεφταν απεριποίητα στους ώμους του και η έκφραση του προσώπου του έδειχνε την κούραση αλλά και το πείσμα του.

Βρισκόταν στην άκρη ενός ειδυλλιακού ξέφωτου, κάπου στη μεγάλη κομητεία-χώρα του Λεράκ, σ' ένα κομμάτι λίγα χιλιόμετρα μέσα από τα όρια του αχανούς δάσους, που οι άνθρωποι ονόμαζαν Έλφγουντ και τα ξωτικά Λάιντορ. Ο ασπρομάλλης, ένας φαινομενικά ώριμος σε ηλικία άντρας με όμορφα, σχεδόν νεανικά χαρακτηριστικά, που άκουγε στο όνομα Μπέλθορ, ήταν καθισμένος με την πλάτη ακουμπισμένη σ' ένα γέρικο δέντρο, ντυμένος στα γαλάζια και τα λευκά και απολάμβανε τον ήλιο και το ελαφρύ αεράκι που χάιδευε απαλά το πρόσωπό του.

«Όχι» συνέχισε καθώς έφερνε τα χέρι του να προστατευτεί από τον ήλιο που έπεφτε στα μάτια του όπως γύρισε να κοιτάξει το νεαρό. «Μην προσπαθείς να φανταστείς πως είναι. Αυτό θα ήταν αδύνατο αφού προς το παρόν δεν μπορείς να έχεις την παραμικρή ιδέα, παρά τις γνώσεις σου. Νιώσε απλά το πνεύμα σου να γίνεται ένα με το δικό του. Το σώμα θα ακολουθήσει.». Ο νεαρός κοίταξε τον άντρα με αμφιβολία. Όποιος τον κοίταζε δε θα τον έκανε περισσότερο από τριανταπέντε με σαράντα χρονών, παρά το λευκό χρώμα των μαλλιών του, όμως ο ίδιος ήξερε πως οι συμβουλές που άκουγε έρχονταν από κάποιον αρκετά έμπειρο και πολύ ηλικιωμένο. Παρ' όλα αυτά δεν μπορούσε παρά να νιώσει μια δυσπιστία για τα λόγια του. Τίναξε ελαφρά το κεφάλι για να διώξει αυτό το συναίσθημα, κι ύστερα γύρισε και κοίταξε και πάλι ένα μεγάλο ελάφι που είχε ξεκόψει από το υπόλοιπο κοπάδι και που στεκόταν μόλις λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα στο ξέφωτο. Προσπαθώντας να διατηρήσει την εικόνα στο μυαλό του, ο νεαρός έκλεισε τα μάτια και συγκεντρώθηκε σε αυτήν. Σιγά σιγά η σκέψη του κατέφυγε στο κομμάτι εκείνο του μυαλού του με τη βοήθεια του οποίου είχε μάθει να επεμβαίνει στην πραγματικότητα γύρω του, ένα από τα πολύτιμα υπερφυσικά μαθήματα που είχε διδαχθεί ως δρύιδης. Για λίγο ένιωσε τις φλέβες του να φουσκώνουν, σχεδόν αμέσως όμως η αυτοσυγκέντρωσή του διαταράχθηκε και άνοιξε τα μάτια. Τα χέρια του ήταν σφιγμένα και ιδρώτας είχε λούσει το σώμα του. Κοίταξε απογοητευμένος τον Μπέλθορ, που δε φαινόταν να συμμερίζεται τις προσπάθειές και τους κόπους του, έτσι όπως καθόταν με μισόκλειστα μάτια απολαμβάνοντας τον ήλιο. Εκείνος αναστέναξε και σηκώθηκε, τινάζοντας παράλληλα το χώμα και μερικά φυλλαράκια από τα ρούχα του. Στάθηκε μπροστά στον νεαρό και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια, που δε διέφεραν και πολύ από τα δικά του στο χρώμα και τη δύναμη.

«Κάνεις το ίδιο λάθος» είπε με ήρεμη φωνή. «Μην προσπαθείς με μαγεία να πείσεις το σώμα σου να υπακούσει σε κάτι που δεν ξέρεις ούτε εσύ. Βρες απλά μια άλλη πτυχή της ψυχής σου. Υπάρχει ήδη εκεί και απλά θέλει λίγο σκούντημα για να ξυπνήσει. Οι ευλογίες του Ελ και το αίμα που κυλάει στις φλέβες σου θα αναλάβουν τα υπόλοιπα». Κοίταξε με νόημα το νεαρό τονίζοντας ιδιαίτερα την τελευταία πρόταση κι ύστερα ξεκίνησε να φύγει, μουρμουρίζοντας κάτι για ξεμούδιασμα και βόλτα και αφήνοντας τον να αναλογιστεί το νόημα των λόγων του.

Ο νεαρός έμεινε για λίγο να κοιτάει το Μπέλθορ να απομακρύνεται. Όταν πια τον έχασε ανάμεσα στα δέντρα, γύρισε και πάλι στο ελάφι αφήνοντας παράλληλα το νου του να περιπλανηθεί ελεύθερα, με σκοπό να ηρεμήσει και να μπορέσει να συγκεντρωθεί κατάλληλα για την άσκησή του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια και πήρε βαθιές ανάσες. Η σκέψη του ταξίδεψε αυθόρμητα πίσω στις μέρες της μύησης και εκπαίδευσής του ως δρύιδη, μια διαδικασία που του πήρε αρκετά χρόνια αλλά που είχε απολαύσει πολύ δεδομένης της κλήσης που είχε παρουσιάσει από νωρίς προς την κατανόηση και υπεράσπιση της Φύσης, που ήταν και ο βασικός στόχος των δρυΐδων. Δεν ήταν βέβαια λίγες οι φορές που είχε έρθει σε ρήξη με τον διδάσκαλό του και θείο του, ιδιαίτερα σε θέματα ηθικής, στην πλειοψηφία τους όμως οι διδαχές της δρυιδικής φιλοσοφίας τον έβρισκαν σύμφωνο και τα απαραίτητα σημάδια για την τελική μύησή του είχαν δοθεί ολοφάνερα από τον Ελ. Έτσι, ακολουθώντας τα βήματα της οικογένειας της μητέρας του, ο νεαρός μαθητευόμενος είχε καταφέρει να χριστεί δρύιδης, απέχοντας πολύ ακόμα βέβαια από τις θέσεις του Κύκλου, των ανώτερων θεσμών του Τάγματος των Δρυΐδων δηλαδή. Τώρα, ακολουθώντας την υπόσχεση που είχε δώσει στη μητέρα του πριν πεθάνει, είχε έρθει να τον διδάξει ο Μπέλθορ Μιθκελάιναλ, ο ασημένιος δράκος, μερικά πράγματα για τον κόσμο αλλά και για τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό. Και τώρα βρισκόταν αντιμέτωπος με το τελικό μάθημα, ένα μάθημα που θα αποδείκνυε κατά πόσο ήταν ένας άξιος υπηρέτης της Φύσης αλλά και κατά πόσο ήταν άξιος διάδοχος του αίματος που κυλούσε στις φλέβες του.

Η αίσθηση καθήκοντος που του έφερε η τελευταία αυτή σκέψη έκανε το νεαρό να ανοίξει τα μάτια και να συγκεντρωθεί απόλυτα στο ελάφι. Για πρώτη φορά, απαλλαγμένος από κάθε άγχος αποτυχίας, πρόσεξε τις λεπτομέρειες της ανατομίας του και θαύμασε τους σφιχτούς μυς των ποδιών του, το καφέ γυαλιστερό του τρίχωμα, τα μεγάλα του κέρατα που ορθώνονταν περήφανα από το κεφάλι του και τα πεταχτά του αυτιά που κινούνταν παιχνιδιάρικα καθώς έβοσκε ήρεμα το τριφύλλι που υπήρχε άφθονο. Έκλεισε και πάλι τα μάτια και άφησε τον εαυτό του να νιώσει απλά την παρουσία του ελαφιού. Το ελάφι ήταν εκεί και δε χρειαζόταν να το κοιτάζει για να το ξέρει. Το ένιωθε. Ένιωσε την υπεροψία του αρχηγού του κοπαδιού και το διαρκές άγχος για κάποιο πιθανό σαρκοβόρο να παραμονεύει στις σκιές. Το στόμα του γέμισε με μια περίεργη γεύση χόρτου και χώματος. Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα, η καρδιά του νεαρού άρχισε να ανεβάζει το ρυθμό της, ώσπου τελικά έφτασε να χτυπάει ξέφρενα, χωρίς προφανή λόγο. Τρομοκρατημένος από το πρωτόγνωρο αυτό συναίσθημα, αισθάνθηκε κρύο ιδρώτα να λούζει το σώμα του. Δεν άφησε όμως τον εαυτό του να αποσυγκεντρωθεί και διατήρησε την επαφή του με το ελάφι. Σιγά σιγά το ζωντανό άρχισε να μεγαλώνει στη σκέψη του. Ο ήχος των παλμών του κερασφόρου τετράποδου αντηχούσε με δύναμη μέσα στο μυαλό του. Σταδιακά ο ξέφρενος ρυθμός της δικής του καρδιάς συγχρονίστηκε μαζί του. Ένιωσε το αίμα του να ζεσταίνεται και τις φλέβες του να φουσκώνουν από την ένταση. Οι μυς του άρχισαν να σφίγγουν και το κεφάλι του πονούσε και βούιζε, ενώ η θερμοκρασία του σώματός του ανέβαινε επικίνδυνα, σαν να τον είχε καταλάβει πολύ υψηλός πυρετός. Περίεργες μυρωδιές πλημμύρισαν την όσφρησή του και το παντελόνι κόλλησε με δύναμη πάνω στο πόδι του. Ενώ η ίδια του η ψυχή του καιγόταν και άλλαζε, η σκέψη του φωτίστηκε καθώς ο νεαρός συνειδητοποιούσε την αλήθεια μερικών από τα λόγια του θείου του:

«Στην αρχή υπήρχε ο Ελ και το πρώτο δημιούργημα αυτού ήταν το Πνεύμα, που ο κόσμος απλά το λέει Φύση. Και δεν υπάρχει τίποτα στον κόσμο που να μην διακατέχεται από το Πνεύμα. Γιατί με το Πνεύμα ο Ελ δημιούργησε και τις Δυνάμεις και την Ύλη, και τον Άνθρωπο και το Νάνο, και το Ξύλο και το Βράχο, και την Αλεπού και το Λαγό.»

«Και το Ελάφι!» συμπλήρωσε θριαμβευτικά ο νεαρός και τη στιγμή αυτής της διαπίστωσης κάθε πόνος και δυσάρεστο συναίσθημα χάθηκε.

Όταν άνοιξε ξανά τα μάτια ο κόσμος που αντίκρισε ήταν θολός και κατά το πλείστον άχρωμος. Στη μύτη του έφτασαν οι μυρωδιές της ρίγανης, της μαργαρίτας, του τριφυλλιού και του άγριου μίρτυλλου, όπως επίσης και η μυρωδιά ελαφιού. Ο παραμικρός θόρυβος που έφτανε στα αυτιά του του φαινόταν περίεργα δυνατός και μια περίεργη όρεξη για τριφύλλι τον έπιασε. Απέναντί του μπορούσε, όχι εύκολα να διακρίνει, μύριζε όμως καθαρότατα την αδρεναλίνη του, ένα ελάφι φανερά ταραγμένο, έτοιμο, αν χρειαστεί, να υπερασπιστεί τις θηλυκές του από τον ξαφνικό αντίζηλο. Το σώμα του νεαρού έπεσε με φόρα προς τα εμπρός και την πτώση σταμάτησαν οι οπλές των χεριών του…

Προσπάθησε να φωνάξει από τη χαρά του όμως το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να βγάλει ένα δυνατό βέλασμα. Το άλλο ελάφι, φανερά ενοχλημένο από την περίεργη συμπεριφορά του καινούργιου αρσενικού, πλησίασε το κοπάδι και το οδήγησε μακριά από το ξέφωτο. Ο νεαρός το κοίταξε για λίγη ώρα ευχαριστώντας το για την πολύτιμη βοήθειά του κι έπειτα βάλθηκε ν' ανακαλύψει τη δυναμική του καινούργιου του σώματος. Έλεγξε τη φόρα του χτυπήματος των κεράτων του και χτύπησε με δύναμη τον αέρα με τα πόδια του. Ρουθουνίζοντας έντονα, έξυσε το έδαφος με την δεξιά μπροστά του οπλή και φαντάστηκε πως απέναντί του στεκόταν ένας λύκος. Σαν απάντηση στο κάλεσμα της φαντασίας του, ένας μεγάλος γκρίζος λύκος πετάχτηκε από τους διπλανούς θάμνους και ήρθε να σταθεί απέναντι του.

Αρχικά το ένστικτο φυγής του θηράματος προσπάθησε να κυριέψει το ελαφένιο σώμα του νεαρού. Η σκέψη όμως ανήκε ακόμα στον άνθρωπο, αν και τα όρια ανάμεσα στα δύο ήταν πλέον πολύ λεπτά, και ο νεαρός δεν ήταν ανόητος. Ήξερε πως μια τέτοια κίνηση δεν ταίριαζε στη αγελική φύση του λύκου. Γρήγορα κατάλαβε πως απέναντί του δεν βρισκόταν ένας συνηθισμένος λύκος και αποφάσισε να παίξει το παιχνίδι του Μπέλθορ.

Το σαρκοβόρο γρύλισε και άφησε τα λευκά του δόντια να φανούν. Σαν απάντηση το ελάφι τίναξε απειλητικά το κεφάλι του με τα κέρατα να διαγράφουν ένα μεγάλο τόξο. Την ώρα όμως που η κίνηση του έφτανε στο τέρμα της και το κερασφόρο κεφάλι πλησίαζε το ζενίθ, ο λύκος χίμηξε μ' ένα μουγκρητό στον ακάλυπτο λαιμό του θηράματός του. Σαστισμένο από την ύπουλη αυτή επίθεση το ελάφι έκανε πίσω και άκουσε τα κοφτερά σαγόνια του κυνηγού να κλείνουν μόλις λίγα χιλιοστά απ' την τραχεία του, είτε από τύχη, είτε από την πρόνοια του Μπέλθορ.

Με την υπολογιστική δύναμη του ανθρώπινου νου του να κυριαρχεί, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση. Κατέβασε με δύναμη τα κέρατά του στο λύκο, ελπίζοντας να τον απομακρύνει από τον ευαίσθητο λαιμό του. Όμως εκείνος περίμενε αυτή την κίνηση και είχε ήδη πεταχτεί στο πλάι. Το ελάφι δεν το έβαλε κάτω. Με μία απότομη κίνηση του λαιμού του γύρισε τα κέρατά του και χτύπησε τα πλευρά του λύκου-Μπέλθορ. Το χτύπημα όμως δεν είχε την απαραίτητη δύναμη και το σαρκοβόρο κατάφερε να δαγκώσει το πόδι του ελαφιού. Πιεσμένος από την αίσθηση του πόνου που του προκάλεσαν τα δόντια του αντιπάλου του, ο μεταμορφωμένος νεαρός σηκώθηκε στα δύο πόδια και κατέβασε με δύναμη τις οπλές του στην πλάτη του λύκου.

Ο Μπέλθορ ένιωσε τη σκληρή πίεση στην πλάτη του. Προσπαθώντας να ξεφύγει, στριμώχτηκε κάτω από τα πόδια του μεγάλου κερασφόρου και πετάχτηκε προς το πλάι. Το ελάφι, δράττοντας την ευκαιρία γύρισε την πλάτη του στο λύκο και, πριν προλάβει εκείνος να αντιδράσει, τον κλότσησε με τα πίσω πόδια, τινάζοντας τον λίγα μέτρα πιο κάτω, στον κορμό του δέντρου που πριν καθόταν ανέμελος. Ο Μπέλθορ έμεινε για λίγο να κοιτάζει έκπληκτος τον αντίπαλό του που τώρα ρουθούνιζε ευχαριστημένος, προκαλώντας τον να συνεχίσει και αναρωτήθηκε αν έπρεπε να ξαναριχτεί στη μάχη και να γιατρέψει την υπεροψία του μικρού. Σύντομα όμως αποφάσισε να επιστρέψει στην ανθρώπινή του μορφή.

«Μόλις έκανες το πρώτο σου βήμα σ' έναν υπέροχο κόσμο Καρέλ, γιε του Καρνάκ του Φύλακα των Δασών και της Αρισέ της Ασημοπόδαρης!» είπε και το πλατύ του χαμόγελο έδωσε όλη τη δύναμη που χρειαζόταν ο νεαρός για να συγκεντρωθεί με επιτυχία στην ανθρώπινή του μορφή. Ένα λεπτό αργότερα το μελαχρινό αγόρι στεκόταν και πάλι μπροστά στον Μπέλθορ.

«Είμαι πολύ περήφανος για σένα εγγονέ μου» συνέχισε ο ασπρομάλλης άντρας. «Είσαι ένας άριστος γιος του Πνεύματος και άξιος απόγονος μου. Το ασημένιο αίμα του είδους μου ρέει με δύναμη στις φλέβες σου, μικρέ μου Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ!». Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος με τον εαυτό του, διασκεδάζοντας παράλληλα με το προσωνύμιο που του έδωσε ο παππούς της μητέρας του. Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, Το Ελάφι Πάνω Απ' το Λύκο, στη μυστική γλώσσα των δρυΐδων. Του άρεσε.

Μένοντας έκπληκτος που η πληγή στο πόδι του είχε κατά πολύ γιατρευτεί μετά την επαναφορά του στην ανθρώπινη μορφή, προχώρησε προς τον Μπέλθορ για να τον βοηθήσει να μαζέψουν τα πράγματά τους και να συνεχίσουν το δρόμο τους. Ο παππούς του τού είχε υποσχεθεί να τον διδάξει τη γλώσσα των ασημένιων προγόνων του μόλις τελείωναν το μάθημα της μεταμόρφωσης.

Με τα λιγοστά πράγματά τους στον ώμο και τα μακριά τους ραβδιά στο χέρι, ο Μπέλθορ Μιθκελάιναλ, ο ασημένιος δράκος, και ο γιος της εγγονής του, Καρέλ Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, χάθηκαν ανάμεσα στις σκιές του δάσους. Περπατώντας με κατεύθυνση το λόφο του Όελ, οι δύο συγγενείς συζητούσαν ζωηρά για τις δυνατότητες της μεταμόρφωσης, μιας δύναμης που οι ασημένιοι δράκοι απολάμβαναν σε απεριόριστο βαθμό και οι απόγονοί τους μπορούσαν να τη διδαχτούν, όπως και οι δρυΐδες γενικότερα. Βαθιά μέσα του, ο Καρέλ ευχαριστούσε σιωπηλά τον Ελ για το δώρο της καταγωγής του και ευχόταν να έβλεπε μια μέρα τον προπάππου του στην πραγματική του μορφή.

Τα μακριά, μελαχρινά μαλλιά του ανέμιζαν ελεύθερα, καλύπτοντας σχεδόν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του προσώπου του, ενός νεανικού προσώπου με όμορφα, λεπτά και ελαφρά γωνιώδη χαρακτηριστικά. Μόνο οι άκρες των μυτερών του αυτιών έμεναν σταθερά ακάλυπτες από το δυνατό παιχνίδισμα του δυτικού ανέμου με τα μαλλιά του νεαρού. Το λευκό του ρούχο έλαμπε σαν άστρο στο φως του πρωινού ήλιου. Μέσα από τη σάρκα της φαρδιάς πλάτης του, περίπου στο ύψος της ωμοπλάτης, προεξείχαν δύο μεγάλα κατάλευκα φτερά, που ήταν τώρα χαλαρά αφημένα να κρέμονται, μια στάση που λειτουργούσε σαν θλιβερός προάγγελος του τι επρόκειτο να ακολουθήσει. O Κέλεθιλ, γιος του Κέλενορ, του Οίκου του Ασημένιου Αετού, όμως δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει τι του επιφύλασσε η μοίρα.

Βρισκόταν λίγο έξω από την πόλη της Έοριλ, της μεγάλης ιπτάμενης νήσου όπου οι Εαράαλι, η φυλή των ιπτάμενων ξωτικών, είχαν χτίσει την πόλη τους και που αιωρούταν ανάμεσα στα σύννεφα, αρκετά χιλιόμετρα πάνω από τη γη. Ο νεαρός Εαράαλ στεκόταν με δεμένα τα χέρια και περικυκλωμένος από οπλισμένους φρουρούς της Βασιλικής Φρουράς μόλις λίγα μέτρα από την άκρη της νήσου μπροστά στους συγκεντρωμένους Άρχοντες όλων των Οίκων της Έοριλ. Στεκόταν εκεί, ακούγοντας απόμακρα τις κατηγορίες του οίκου του Χρυσού Αετού και τις προσπάθειες του πατέρα του και των αδελφών του να τις αντικρούσουν με επιχειρήματα για την αξία που είχε δείξει στο παρελθόν και την ικανότητα του στην τοξοβολία, που πολλές φορές είχε βοηθήσει στις περιπολίες και την υπεράσπιση του νησιού από τους γρύπες και την συνεχή απειλή των αιμοδιψών Ξέοργκιν, μιας κυρίως νυκτόβιας φυλής που θύμιζε διασταύρωση τελωνίων και νυχτερίδας. Ο Κέλεθιλ όμως δεν είχε ψευδαισθήσεις. Ήξερε πως κατηγορία από τα χείλη του δεύτερου στην ιεραρχία των Οίκων δεν αντιμετωπιζόταν εύκολα, ακόμα και σε περιπτώσεις έντονης αμφιβολίας όπως η δική του. Ήξερε επίσης πως οι νόμοι της φυλής του ήταν αυστηροί. Ακόμα και σε περιπτώσεις αμφιβολίας.

Πιστεύοντας πως έχει προετοιμαστεί για το χειρότερο και έχοντας τη συνείδηση του ήσυχη γνωρίζοντας πως είναι αθώος, ο Κέλεθιλ προσπάθησε να ξεχάσει την κατηγορία, τους Οίκους και την ίδια του τη δίκη. Πατώντας γερά στο ανοιχτόχρωμο, γκρίζο χώμα της Έοριλ έκλεισε τα καστανά του μάτια και χαμηλώνοντας το κεφάλι του, προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί μόνο στην αίσθηση της αφής. Το μόνο που ήθελε εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν να νιώσει το αεράκι να χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπό του και την αίσθηση ελευθερίας που του έδινε το παιχνίδι των μαλλιών του καθώς μαστίγωνε ελαφρά το πρόσωπο και το λαιμό του. Ένιωσε τα λευκά πούπουλα των φτερών του να τρεμοπαίζουν και το ίδιο του το σώμα να πιέζεται ελαφρά καθώς ο άνεμος προσπαθούσε να παρασύρει τον όγκο τους. Ένιωσε την κάθε μία από τις τρεις μακριές λωρίδες του λευκού χιτωνίου του με τον κεντημένο Ασημένιο Αετό να παίζει το δικό της παιχνίδι, καθώς κρέμονταν ελεύθερα. Αφήνοντας το νου του ελεύθερο, βρήκε τον εαυτό του να φαντάζεται πως πετάει με δύναμη κόντρα στον άνεμο, μια αίσθηση που πάντα τον έφερνε στα πρόθυρα της ευτυχίας. Η σκέψη του έτρεξε στο παρελθόν, στις πρώτες του πτήσεις με τον πατέρα του, στα ιπτάμενα παιχνίδια με τα αδέλφια του και τις πρώτες του περιπολίες πριν μερικές δεκαετίες κατά των Ξέοργκιν. Η βάση των φτερών του αναρίγησε ευχάριστα στη σκέψη της πίεσης του αέρα γύρω τους και της αντίστοιχης ανύψωσης που προσέφερε. Μια αίσθηση απόλυτης ελευθερίας τον πλημμύρισε και έπιασε τον εαυτό του να εξυμνεί την τύχη του λαού του. "Είναι ωραίο να είσαι Εαράαλ!" σκέφτηκε και ένα χαμόγελο γαλήνης ήρθε να διαγραφεί στα κλειστά του χείλη.

Ξαφνικά ένας οξύς πόνος κατέκλυσε τη σκέψη του και έδιωξε το χαμόγελο από τα χείλη του, καθώς ένιωσε κάτι καυτό να διαπερνάει τη βάση του ενός φτερού του. Πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει μια λέξη αντήχησε από τα χείλη του Μεγάλου Άρχοντα της Έοριλ, μια λέξη που μεταδόθηκε σαν κύμα από στόμα σε στόμα όλων των παρευρισκομένων, εκτός των μελών του Οίκου του Ασημένιου Αετού, για να καταλήξει με δύναμη στην ταραγμένη συνείδηση του νεαρού:

«Γέανιτ!».

Τα μάτια του Κέλεθιλ άνοιξαν διάπλατα και μέσα τους δεν φαινόταν πια η ανησυχία της τιμωρίας, παρά χόρευε ο τρόμος της ταπείνωσης. Γέανιτ; Ο πόνος ήρθε τώρα καυτός και στο άλλο φτερό μα η ταραχή του νεαρού Εαράαλ δεν τον άφησε να τον νιώσει. Έψαξε στη ματιά του πατέρα και των δύο του αδελφών παρηγοριά, βοήθεια ή έστω μια εξήγηση. Γέανιτ;;; Στα καστανά μάτια του Κέλενορ δε βρήκε παρά μόνο συντριβή και ταπείνωση. Ένιωσε τον πόνο στα φτερά του να χάνεται και τη θέση του να παίρνει μία αίσθηση αδυναμίας. Με μια απότομη κίνηση, οι δύο φρουροί που στέκονταν δίπλα του έσκισαν το χιτώνιο του Οίκου του από πάνω του και τον άρπαξαν από τα μπράτσα. Δοκίμασε να αντιδράσει όμως τα μέλη του δεν υπάκουαν καθώς οι φρουροί τον μετέφεραν στην άκρη της ιπτάμενης νήσου. Ένιωσε τη θέληση του Μεγάλου Άρχοντα να εμποδίζει την κίνηση του σώματός του, ενώ οι φρουροί τον οδηγούσαν με αργά, σχεδόν τελετουργικά βήματα όλο και πιο κοντά στο κενό. Σε μία ύστατη προσπάθεια γύρισε να αντικρίσει τον πατέρα του όμως εκείνος αποτράβηξε το βλέμμα του. Κοίταξε με απορία τα αδέλφια του. Γέανιτ;;; Οι φρουροί τον άφησαν λίγο να σταθεί στο τέρμα της νήσου και να θαυμάσει το μεγαλείο της λαμπυρίζουσας πόλης των προγόνων του, με την πλάτη γυρισμένη στο κενό. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που αντίκρισε ποτέ ο Κέλεθιλ από την Έοριλ ήταν το μεγάλο άγαλμα του Κέλ'αν του Ασημένιου Αετού, προστάτη του Οίκου του, να στέκεται περήφανο μπροστά από τον λευκό πύργο της οικογένειάς του, με τα φτερά του ανοιχτά να λαμπυρίζουν στον ήλιο και το αυστηρό, διαπεραστικό ασημένιο βλέμμα του να τον κοιτάει κατάματα, καθώς ο πατέρας του πετούσε ήδη προς τα εκεί.

Κι ύστερα άρχισε να πέφτει.

Αρχικά αφέθηκε στο συνεχές τράβηγμα της έλξης της γης. Περισσότερο από σάστισμα για την ποινή παρά από οτιδήποτε άλλο, έμεινε ακίνητος, πέφτοντας με την πλάτη στο κενό και το βλέμμα του στραμμένο στον επιβλητικό όγκο του ιπτάμενου νησιού, που όσο απομακρυνόταν, τόσο αποκαλυπτόταν το μεγαλείο του μεγέθους του και το παράδοξο της αιώνιας αιώρησής του. Τα φτερά του είχαν έρθει να τον τυλίξουν από τα πλάγια, τα αυτιά του βούιζαν και η γυμνή του πλάτη είχε αρχίσει να μουδιάζει, καθώς η πίεση της πτώσης είχε διώξει όλο το αίμα από εκείνο το σημείο. Τα μαλλιά του είχαν καλύψει το πρόσωπου του και η δύναμη της αντίστασης του αέρα στο σβέρκο του είχε αρχίσει να δυναμώνει επικίνδυνα. Κρύο άρχισε να καταλαμβάνει τη σάρκα του καθώς είχε πια φύγει από τη σφαίρα θερμότητας που προστάτευε την Έοριλ και το υψόμετρο ήταν ακόμα μεγάλο. Όμως ο Κέλεθιλ δεν είχε συνείδηση όλων αυτών. Στα μάτια του είχε αποτυπωθεί μόνο η ταπείνωση και η απογοήτευση στο πρόσωπο του πατέρα του, συναισθήματα που είχε προκαλέσει ο ίδιος. Και στα αυτιά του αντηχούσε ξανά και ξανά η καταδικαστική απόφαση του πλήθους: Γέανιτ. Μια λέξη με πολλές σημασίες για τους Εαράαλι και καμία τους δεν ήταν τιμητική. Γέανιτ. Ο απόκληρος, ο προδότης, ο γήινος, αυτός που αφήνεται στο έλεος του Ανέμου και ο ανίκανος για πτήση. Γέανιτ.

Ο έκπτωτος.

Πείσμα κατέλαβε τον Κέλεθιλ και ένα αίσθημα αδικίας. Σε μια παιδαριώδη σκέψη, γέννημα του παραληρήματος της ταραχής του, αποφάσισε να αφεθεί να πέσει. "Ο θάνατος είναι προτιμότερος από την ταπείνωση" σκέφτηκε και διατηρώντας την πλάτη του γυρισμένη στη γη, συνέχισε την πτώση που θα τον οδηγούσε στο θάνατο.

Ξαφνικά το σώμα του πέρασε μέσα από ένα από τα χαμηλότερα σύννεφα. Ένιωσε το σώμα του να βρέχεται από άκρη σ' άκρη και τα κόκαλά του να παγώνουν από την υγρασία. Τα σκληρά τσιμπήματα κρύου όμως, που κατέλαβαν όλο του το σώμα, κατάφεραν να ξυπνήσουν μέσα του το ένστικτο της επιβίωσης. Η παγωμένη αγκαλιά του σύννεφου έκανε τον Κέλεθιλ να νιώσει και πάλι ζωντανός και ένα αίσθημα ευθύνης γεννήθηκε μέσα του. Δεν έπρεπε να πεθάνει. Αν πέθαινε τώρα θα πέθαινε ως έκπτωτος, ως γήινος. Έπρεπε να ζήσει, έπρεπε να προσπαθήσει και να βρει έναν τρόπο να ξανανέβει στην Έοριλ. "Είμαι Εαράαλ!!" φώναξε με όλη τη δύναμη των παγωμένων πνευμόνων του και μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου η αυστηρά δομημένη σκέψη που χαρακτήριζε το λαό του άρχισε να ψάχνει τον καλύτερο δυνατό τρόπο να γλιτώσει το θάνατο. Η ποινή του Γέανιτ δεν είχε σχεδιαστεί για να οδηγεί στο θάνατο. Οι μεταλλικοί κρίκοι στη βάση των φτερών του ήταν σχεδιασμένοι έτσι ώστε, κλέβοντας την περισσότερη από τη δύναμή των φτερών με τη βοήθεια μαγείας, να απαγορεύουν τα δυνατά φτερουγίσματα και κατά συνέπεια να καθιστούν την πτήση αδύνατη. Ο Κέλεθιλ ήξερε όμως, πως αν προσπαθούσε να εκμεταλλευτεί τα θερμά ρεύματα, με απλά και μόνο το άνοιγμα το φτερών του θα μπορούσε να αποφύγει μια θανατηφόρα προσγείωση. Είχε αφήσει όμως τον εαυτό του να παρασυρθεί για πολύ ώρα και πλέον θα χρειαζόταν κάτι παραπάνω από ένα απλό άνοιγμα φτερών για να επιβιώσει. Με μία απότομη κίνηση γύρισε το σώμα του, στρέφοντας την πλάτη του στον ανοιχτό ουρανό και κοίταξε ερευνητικά το έδαφος που πλησίαζε όλο και πιο πολύ. Τα φτερά του τεντώθηκαν πίσω και ο Κέλεθιλ μόρφασε από τον πόνο του απότομου τραβήγματος που δέχτηκαν τα ευαίσθητα νεύρα που κρύβονταν κάτω από τα λευκά του πούπουλα. Ένιωσε τον αέρα να μαστιγώνει το πρόσωπό του και τα μάτια του να δακρύζουν. Αμέσως κάλυψε τα μάτια του με την ειδική ημιδιαφανή μεμβράνη που κρυβόταν στο πλάι τους και που του επέτρεπε να αντιμετωπίζει χωρίς πρόβλημα τη δύναμη του ανέμου αλλά και να διακρίνει ακόμα και τη μικρότερη διαφορά θερμοκρασίας στα ρεύματα του αέρα, ένα δώρο του Έφερ, του θεού του ανέμου, στη φυλή του. Αμέσως η ματιά του καθάρισε και του αποκαλύφθηκαν τα μυστικά του αέρα, ενώ ένα σχέδιο πτήσης σχηματίστηκε μέσα σε κλάσματα στο μυαλό του. Προσπάθησε να φτερουγίσει για να κόψει λίγο τη δύναμη της πτώσης και να μεταφέρει το σώμα του πιο ανατολικά προς το πιο κοντινό θερμό ρεύμα που θα τον έβγαζε από τον κίνδυνο. Τα φτερά του όμως κινήθηκαν πολύ αδύναμα, ενώ η αίσθηση των σκληρών μεταλλικών κρίκων στη βάση τους θύμισε στον Κέλεθιλ για πιο λόγο βρισκόταν σε αυτή τη θέση. Σαν νεογνό αετόπουλο στις πρώτες του προσπάθειες να πετάξει, δοκίμασε ξανά και ξανά βάζοντας όλοι του τη δύναμη, όμως η μαγεία των κρίκων ήταν αμείλικτη. Απελπισία τον έπιασε καθώς για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του ένιωθε τα φτερά του να μην υπακούουν. Όμως δεν άφησε το συναίσθημα αυτό να τον καταλάβει. Σφίγγοντας με πείσμα τα δόντια, προσπάθησε με τη στάση του σώματος του και τη βοήθεια που προσέφεραν τα αδύναμα φτερά του να μεταφερθεί προς το θερμό ρεύμα. Ήξερε καλά τις τεχνικές της πτήσης και είχε μια πιθανότητα να τα καταφέρει.

Καθώς όμως το μεγάλο δάσος που απλωνόταν από κάτω του πλησίαζε επικίνδυνα και το σώμα του κινούταν προς το θερμό ρεύμα βασανιστικά αργά, ο Κέλεθιλ δεν μπόρεσε παρά να νιώσει ανόητος που αρχικά άφησε τον εαυτό του έρμαιο της απαισιοδοξίας του. Θα πέθαινε σαν Γέανιτ, σκέφτηκε. Ανόητος Γέανιτ.

Παππούς και δισέγγονος πέρασαν το μήνα που ακολούθησε σε μια σπηλιά κάπου στη μέση της βόρειας πλευράς του λόφου Όελ. Ο δύο άντρες είχαν διαλέξει επίτηδες τη συγκεκριμένη σπηλιά, αφενός γιατί ήταν αρκετά ευρύχωρη και βαθιά, αφετέρου γιατί προσέφερε μια εξαιρετική θέα του δάσους, πράγμα ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμο για ένα δρύιδη που έχει αναλάβει την προστασία ενός κομματιού του. Το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς βρισκόταν σ' ένα φυσικό πλάτωμα αρκετά μεγάλο, ιδανικό για παρατηρητήριο και για συζητήσεις, με τη συνοδεία μιας πίπας με καλής ποιότητας καπνό. Η σπηλιά εξάλλου είχε κι ένα άλλο προτέρημα: με την είσοδό της να κοιτάει το βορρά, το εσωτερικό της κατάφερνε να διατηρείται δροσερό ακόμα και τις πιο ζεστές μέρες, αφού οι ακτίνες του ήλιου δεν κατάφερναν να τρυπώσουν ποτέ τελείως μέσα. Ένα τέτοιο μέρος δε βρέθηκε εύκολα βέβαια. Χρειάστηκε να πείσουν έναν λύγκα να μετακομίσει, αλλά από τη στιγμή που η τροφή δε βρισκόταν εύκολα σε εκείνο το ύψος του λόφου, δε φάνηκε να έχει ιδιαίτερο πρόβλημα. Οι δύο άντρες έπαιρναν τώρα το πρωινό τους στο πλάτωμα έξω από τη σπηλιά με τους μανδύες ριγμένους στις πλάτες τους, γιατί η μέρα προβλεπόταν αρκετά δροσερή, ιδιαίτερα τις πρώτες ώρες, πριν ο ήλιος προλάβει να ζεστάνει την ατμόσφαιρα.

«Παππού, πες μου για τα τρολ». Ο Μπέλθορ κοίταξε το δισέγγονό του, που απολάμβανε την πίπα του μαζί με μια ζεστή κούπα τσάι. Ο νεαρός άφηνε τον καπνό να βγαίνει απαλά από το στόμα του και τα μάτια του έμεναν ακίνητα, καρφωμένα λες στην πράσινη απεραντοσύνη του Έλφγουντ, που δίκαια κάποιοι ονόμαζαν και Πράσινη Θάλασσα. Κανένα συναίσθημα δε φαινόταν στο πρόσωπό του όμως ο Μπέλθορ ήξερε καλά πως η ερώτηση κάθε άλλο παρά τυχαία και αδιάφορη ήταν.

Ήταν αρκετά χρόνια πριν, όταν ο Καρέλ ήταν ακόμα αγόρι. Δύο τρολ, δύο μεγαλόσωμα τέρατα του δάσους, που θύμιζαν μικρόσωμους γίγαντες αλλά με πράσινο και καφέ δέρμα, μακριά άκρα και γαμψά νύχια, επιτέθηκαν μέσα στην νύχτα στην καλύβα που έμενε με τους γονείς του. Σπάζοντας με δύναμη την πόρτα, το πρώτο τρολ μ' ένα άλμα, βρέθηκε δίπλα σε αυτόν και την απροετοίμαστη μητέρα του, που εκείνη την ώρα προσπαθούσαν να ανάψουν τη φωτιά για το βραδινό, και με μία μόνο κίνηση έστειλε εκείνη αναίσθητη στην άλλη άκρη του σπιτιού και με την κοιλιά της άσχημα ανοιγμένη από τα νύχια του τέρατος, ενώ παράλληλα χάρισε στον ίδιο ένα μεγάλο σκίσιμο στο μάγουλο. Μέσα στη σύγχυση του ημίφωτος που επικρατούσε στην καλύβα, ο μικρός Καρέλ είδε την μορφή του πατέρα του να τινάζεται απότομα και άκουσε το σύρσιμο των γυριστών του σπαθιών που έβγαιναν από τις θήκες τους. Με κλαγγές, μουγκρητά, κραυγές πόνου και τον χαρακτηριστικό ήχο της σάρκας που σκίζεται να γεμίζουν τα αυτιά του, ο νεαρός σύρθηκε ως τη μητέρα του και προσπάθησε σκουντώντας τη να τη συνεφέρει. Με κόπο η Αρισέ άνοιξε τα μάτια της και, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι ο άντρας της δε θα άντεχε για πολύ, επικαλέστηκε μερικές από τις δρυϊδικές της δυνάμεις. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα ο Καρέλ κατάφερε να ξεχωρίσει και τα αλυχτίσματα λύκων στους ήχους της μάχης. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά το σπίτι τραντάχτηκε με δύο απανωτούς γδούπους. Τα μεγαλόσωμα τρολ έπεσαν αναίσθητα, για λίγα λεπτά όμως μόνο, αφού η δυνατότητα ανάπλασης των σκισμένων ιστών τους αντιμετωπιζόταν οριστικά μόνο με τον καυτό εξαγνισμό της φλόγας ή την αμείλικτη ματιά του ήλιου, που μπορούσε να τα μετατρέψει σε πέτρα.

Ο ήχος που ακολούθησε, αυτός δυο γιαταγανιών να πέφτουν αναπηδώντας στο πάτωμα, αντήχησε με φρίκη στο μυαλό του μικρού αγοριού.

Δύο λύκοι ήρθαν και τρίφτηκαν στην ξαπλωμένη Αρισέ που μπόρεσε να τους ψιθυρίσει κάτι σε μια γλώσσα άγνωστη τότε στον Καρέλ. Έπειτα, μαζεύοντας τις τελευταίες δυνάμεις που τις είχαν απομείνει, η ετοιμοθάνατη μητέρα ψιθύρισε ξέπνοα στο γιο της:

«Καρέλ… Κάψε τα τέρατα αμέσως..! Κι ύστερα… πήγαινε να βρεις τον αδελφό μου… το θείο σου Αρίσμοθ. Οι λύκοι θα σε οδηγήσουν. Εκείνος θα σε φροντίσει.. Πες του όταν είσαι έτοιμος.. να καλέσει τον Μπέλθορ. Μην ξεχάσεις… Μπέλθορ!». Το μικρό αγόρι έγνεψε καταφατικά, καταβάλλοντας κάθε δυνατή προσπάθεια να μη δακρύσει. «Ορκίσου μου Καρέλ!» είπε έντονα η Αρισέ ταράζοντας το μικρό μες τη θλίψη του.

«Ορκίζομαι στο Πνεύμα, μάνα» είπε ο μικρός ενθυμούμενος τον πιο ιερό όρκο της μητέρας του. Ένα χαμόγελο σχεδόν διαγράφτηκε στα λευκά χείλη της Αρισέ. «Κάψε τα τέρ…» προσπάθησε να ψιθυρίσει πριν η ψυχή της πάει να ενωθεί με το Πνεύμα του Κόσμου και τα μάτια της να χάσουν τη λάμψη της ζωής.

Και μόνο τότε ο Καρέλ έκλαψε. Έκλαψε με λυγμούς που τράνταζαν το μικρό σωματάκι του για ώρα, ώσπου ένας από τους δύο λύκους του έγλειψε τα δάκρυα και κλαψούρισε ανήσυχα, καθώς το ένα από τα δύο τρολ είχε αρχίσει να αναδεύει. Ο Καρέλ σηκώθηκε και σκούπισε τα μάτια του, δυο μάτια γεμάτα πείσμα και πικρία. Σήκωσε το χέρι του και ακούμπησε το αίμα που έρεε άφθονο από το σκίσιμο στο μάγουλό του, ένα σημάδι που θα τον ακολουθούσε σε όλη του τη ζωή, θυμίζοντάς του τη θυσία των γονιών του.

Έφυγε από την καλύβα το μεσημέρι της επόμενης μέρας. Πίσω του άφησε δύο φρεσκοσκαμμένους τάφους και τις στάχτες των τρολ που έκλεψαν την αθωότητά του. Δύο μέρες αργότερα, έφτασε στο θείο του με τους λύκους να του φέρνουν τροφή και να του δείχνουν το δρόμο.

Ήταν τότε 11 χρονών.

Η ερώτηση λοιπόν κάθε άλλο παρά τυχαία ήταν και ο Μπέλθορ το ήξερε καλά. Κοίταξε προσεχτικά τα μάτια του δισέγγονού του. Κάτω από την φαινομενική ηρεμία τους, το έμπειρο μάτι του Μπέλθορ μπορούσε άνετα να διακρίνει τη φλόγα του θυμού και της δίψας για εκδίκηση. Ξεκίνησε να πει κάτι όμως σταμάτησε απότομα και κοίταξε ψηλά και προς την δύση. Οι υπερβολικά οξείες αισθήσεις των ασημένιων δράκων που τον ακολουθούσαν και στην ανθρώπινη μορφή του φαινόταν να είχαν αντιληφθεί κάτι. Αρχικά δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος όμως μετά από λίγο γύρισε σοβαρός στον νεαρό δρύιδη.

«Ξέχνα τα τρολ Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Έχεις έναν απρόσμενο επισκέπτη. Καλύτερα να προετοιμαστείς και να του δώσεις ό,τι βοήθεια μπορείς. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα τη χρειαστεί. Έλα!» είπε και αμέσως άρχισε να κατεβαίνει με μικρά άλματα την πλαγιά. Πριν προλάβει να φτάσει κάτω, ένα μεγάλο αιλουροειδές βρισκόταν στη θέση του, που έτρεχε σαν τον άνεμο προς τα δυτικά. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, σαστισμένος αρχικά από το ξέσπασμα του θείου του, αλλά έχοντας μάθει να του έχει εμπιστοσύνη τους τελευταίους μήνες που είχε περάσει μαζί του, συγκεντρώθηκε για λίγο και, παίρνοντας τη μορφή γερακιού, ακολούθησε τον παππού του φτερουγίζοντας με δύναμη. Έχοντας τη γερακίσια ματιά του στραμμένη στο έδαφος, παρακολουθούσε την ξέφρενη, σαν αστραπή, πορεία του παππού του. Λίγο αργότερα τον έχασε ανάμεσα στις φυλλωσιές και αναγκάστηκε να προσγειωθεί για να ακολουθήσει τα ίχνη του, επιστρέφοντας παράλληλα στην ανθρώπινή του μορφή.

Όταν κατάφερε, μετά από ένα τέταρτο περίπου, να τον βρει, ο Μπέλθορ είχε σταματήσει με ανθρώπινή μορφή σκυμμένος πάνω από κάτι που βρισκόταν στο έδαφος. Ο νεαρός δρύιδης χρειάστηκε να σταθεί πάνω από τον ώμο του παππού του για να καταλάβει μέσα στο πράσινο ημίφως του δάσους, τι ήταν αυτό που εξέταζε. Και το θέαμα του πήρε την ανάσα από έκπληξη και λύπη. Εκεί, με το πρόσωπο χωμένο στα πεσμένα φύλλα και το χώμα, κειτόταν σα νεκρό ένα ιπτάμενο ξωτικό. Τα φτερά του ήταν απλωμένα άτσαλα στο πλάι, ενώ το δεξί ήταν βαμμένο κόκκινο, με ξεραμένα φύλλα κολλημένα στο αίμα. Λίγο πιο πέρα ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ διέκρινε ένα ματωμένο κλαρί, που ο Μπέλθορ είχε δουλέψει σκληρά για να το βγάλει χωρίς να προκαλέσει περαιτέρω τραυματισμό.

«Θα πρέπει να τον χτύπησε όπως πέρασε ανάμεσα στα δέντρα» είπε απλά ο Μπέλθορ. «Έλα, βοήθησέ με να τον πάμε στη σπηλιά» και βλέποντας το ύφος του εγγονού του συνέχισε «Θα ζήσει. Δεν ξέρω πως τα κατάφερε, αλλά πιστεύω πως, αν δεν είχε χτυπήσει το φτερό του, μπορεί και να μην είχε χάσει τις αισθήσεις του. Θέλει απλά λίγη περιποίηση. Πάμε! Όσο πιο γρήγορα ξαπλώσει και δέσουμε αυτό το φτερό τόσο το καλύτερο».

Με το πληγωμένο φτερό του Εαράαλ να ποτίζει με αίμα το χώμα του δάσους, οι δύο άντρες ξεκίνησαν αργά και με προσοχή για το καταφύγιό τους, φροντίζοντας να μην κουνάνε παραπάνω απ' όσο μπορούσε ν' αντέξει το πολύτιμο φορτίο τους. Κάποια στιγμή το ξωτικό αναδεύτηκε και μισάνοιξε τα μάτια όμως ο Μπέλθορ τον καθησύχασε και του είπε να ξεκουραστεί. Με το νου του να απορεί για την προέλευση αυτής της απρόσμενης βοήθειας, ο Εαράαλ άφησε τον εαυτό του να παρασυρθεί από την κούραση της προσπάθειάς του και τον πόνο του τραύματός του.

Ο Κέλεθιλ πέρασε ολόκληρη εκείνη τη μέρα βυθισμένος στον ύπνο. Δεν ξύπνησε παρά την επομένη, όταν πια ο ήλιος είχε φτάσει σχεδόν το ζενίθ και η σπηλιά είχε φωτιστεί αρκετά. Ανασήκωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε γύρω του. Βρισκόταν σε μία ευρύχωρη σπηλιά, λυτά διακοσμημένη με αυτοσχέδια ράφια και έπιπλα. Το κρεβάτι του ήταν φτιαγμένο από φτέρες και άλλα χόρτα, άγνωστα σ' έναν Εαράαλ, τυλιγμένα μ' ένα περίεργο είδος δέρματος, μαλακό και ζεστό. Οι δύο άντρες τον είχαν βάλει να ξαπλώσει μπρούμυτα, για να μην τραυματίσει χειρότερα το φτερό του όσο κοιμόταν, αφού πρώτα το τύλιξαν και το καθάρισαν από το αίμα και το χώμα. Στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς, σε μία από τις δύο ξύλινες καρέκλες που βρίσκονταν εκεί, καθόταν ένας ασπρομάλλης άντρας, που φαινόταν να απολαμβάνει τον ήλιο. Στα χέρια του κρατούσε ένα μικρό ξύλινο αντικείμενο που έβγαζε καπνό, ενώ κάθε τόσο ο άντρας το έφερνε στο στόμα του και ύστερα φυσούσε και αυτός, από το στόμα ή τη μύτη, καπνό με τη σειρά του. Παραξενεμένο από αυτή τη συνήθεια και νιώθοντας το στομάχι του να ταλανίζεται από την πείνα, το νεαρό ξωτικό σηκώθηκε, μορφάζοντας λίγο από τον πόνο που του προσέφεραν οι πιασμένοι του μύες, και προχώρησε προς τον άντρα. Μόλις στάθηκε δίπλα του εκείνος γύρισε το κεφάλι και τον κοίταξε.

«Χμ, ώστε το πληγωμένο αητόπουλο ξύπνησε!» είπε γελώντας ο άντρας, μιλώντας στην κοινή γλώσσα των ξωτικών, μια γλώσσα που ο Κέλεθιλ καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά. «Καλημέρα λοιπόν! Και μια υπέροχη μέρα είναι πράγματι! Κάθισε νέε μου, απόλαυσε τον ήλιο. Σίγουρα θα πεινάς. Κάτσε θα σου φέρω κάτι να τσιμπήσεις.». Ο Κέλεθιλ χαμογέλασε ευγενικά στον περίεργο ασπρομάλλη, αγνοώντας ένα δύο σχόλια που του ήλθαν στο μυαλό για τον προσδιορισμό "νέε", αφού ο ίδιος είχε ήδη ζήσει πάνω από τρεις ανθρώπινες ζωές, όντας ξωτικό, και κάθισε στην δεύτερη καρέκλα, δίπλα σ' ένα ψηλό, λείο σχεδόν βράχο που, όπως σωστά είχε μαντέψει, χρησίμευε σαν τραπέζι. Για πρώτη φορά κοίταξε την πράσινη θάλασσα του Έλφγουντ που απλωνόταν από κάτω του και πρόσεξε το διαρκές βούισμα της ζωής που πλημμύριζε το δάσος, ήχος ελάχιστα γνωστός στα δικά του αφτιά. Λίγο αργότερα ο άντρας επέστρεψε, φέρνοντας μαζί του φαΐ και μια κούπα ζεστό τσάι. Τα άφησε μπροστά στον Κέλεθιλ, που τον ευχαρίστησε με χαμηλή φωνή, και επέστρεψε στη θέση του, μένοντας σιωπηλός για να αφήσει το κουρασμένο ξωτικό να φάει με την ησυχία του. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα, όταν το πιάτο του ξωτικού είχε πια αδειάσει και ο Κέλεθιλ απολάμβανε την ευεργετική δράση του ζεστού τσαγιού στον καταπονημένο από τον κρύο αέρα λαιμό του, ο ασπρομάλλης μίλησε ξανά.

«Είμαι ο Μπέλθορ» είπε απλά. «Ποιο είναι το δικό σου όνομα Εαράαλ;» πρόσθεσε με σοβαρό ύφος, ίσως και λίγο αυστηρό. Ο Κέλεθιλ έμεινε για λίγο σιωπηλός. Η ποινή του Έκπτωτου και το σκίσιμο του χιτωνίου του δεν είχαν μόνο συμβολικό χαρακτήρα. Οι νόμοι του λαού του τού στερούσαν το δικαίωμα να είναι Εαράαλ και του έδιναν μια νέα ταυτότητα.

«Γέανιτ» απάντησε με φωνή που έτρεμε και το βλέμμα καρφωμένο στο άδειο του πιάτο.

«Ποιο είναι το πραγματικό σου όνομα, Εαράαλ;» είπε με ήρεμη φωνή ο Μπέλθορ, τονίζοντας ιδιαίτερα την τελευταία λέξη. Ο Κέλεθιλ τον κοίταξε έκπληκτος και φανερά μπερδεμένος. Πώς μπορούσε ένας γήινος να ξέρει τις συνήθειες του λαού του; Κοίταξε για λίγες στιγμές τον περίεργο άντρα που καθόταν απέναντί του κι ύστερα σηκώθηκε, απλώνοντας περήφανα τα φτερά του δεξιά κι αριστερά, αγνοώντας το τσούξιμο που ένιωθε από το τρύπημα.

«Είμαι ο Κέλεθιλ, γιος του Κέλενορ, του Οίκου του Ασημένιου Αετού της Έοριλ» είπε και ένιωσε την αυτοπεποίθησή του να επιστρέφει, καθώς πρόφερε το όνομά του.

«Και τι δουλειά έχουν αυτή οι κρίκοι στη βάση των φτερών ενός υπηρέτη του Κέλ'αν;» είπε απότομα ο Μπέλθορ κοιτάζοντας κατάματα το ξωτικό και μια δόση αυστηρότητας χρωμάτιζε τη φωνή του. Ο Κέλεθιλ ένιωσε κάτι να τον πιέζει να πει την αλήθεια, όμως δε δείλιασε. Έτσι κι αλλιώς αυτό ήταν έτοιμος να κάνει.

«Καμία» απάντησε κοφτά, κοιτάζοντας έντονα τον ασπρομάλλη άντρα. Ποιος νόμιζε ότι ήταν να τον ρωτάει για κάτι τόσο δικό του, επικαλούμενος μάλιστα τον προστάτη του Οίκου του; Όμως ο Μπέλθορ δε φάνηκε να ενοχλείται από το ύφος του νεαρού ξωτικού. Το αντίθετο, φάνηκε ικανοποιημένος από την απάντηση και, αφήνοντας ένα εγκάρδιο χαμόγελο να φωτίσει το πρόσωπό του είπε:

«Τότε, Κέλεθιλ, γιε του Κέλενορ, του Οίκου του Ασημένιου Αετού της Έοριλ, σε καλωσορίζω στο δάσος Λάιντορ, Έλφγουντ αν προτιμάς, και συγκεκριμένα στο βόρειο και δυτικό μέρος του, το Αλσύλλιο του Όελ. Αυτή την εποχή, το Αλσύλλιο βρίσκεται κάτω από την επίβλεψη του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, του δρύιδη και αυτό είναι το άντρο του για το καλοκαίρι. Φοβάμαι όμως πως ο οικοδεσπότης σου δε θα γυρίσει παρά αργά τη νύχτα. Ο Έλλορ, ο Δασοφύλακας του Αλσυλλίου, είναι ακόμα καινούργιος στο μέρος και ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ είναι μαζί του και του δείχνει τα κατατόπια». Ο Κέλεθιλ κοίταξε μπερδεμένος τον Μπέλθορ, ενώ καθόταν και πάλι στην καρέκλα του. Ο ασπρομάλλης φάνηκε να το προσέχει.

«Το Λάιντορ» έσπευσε να εξηγήσει «είναι χωρισμένο σε νοητά κομμάτια που οι δρυΐδες, υποθέτω ότι κάτι έχεις ακούσει γι' αυτούς, και τα ξωτικά ονομάζουν Αλσύλλια ή Ντριτ. Κάθε Ντρουτ, προστατεύεται από έναν ή και περισσότερους δρυΐδες και έναν Περιπλανώμενο Φύλακα, έναν μαχητή δηλαδή, αφιερωμένο στην προστασία του τόπου του, είτε αυτό είναι δάσος, είτε αυτό είναι βουνό, είτε έρημος». Ο Κέλεθιλ ένευσε διστακτικά πως καταλάβαινε.

«Θα μάθεις» τον διαβεβαίωσε ο Μπέλθορ, καθώς άφηνε τον μπλε καπνό της πίπας του να ξεφύγει από τα πνευμόνια του. «Με τον καιρό θα μάθεις». Ο Κέλεθιλ κοίταξε σκεφτικός τον άντρα, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα.

Εκείνη την μέρα δεν κουνήθηκαν από τη σπηλιά. Το τραύμα του Κέλεθιλ δεν παρουσίαζε προβλήματα, όμως ο Μπέλθορ θεώρησε καλό να αφήσει το ξωτικό να ξεκουραστεί. Έτσι πέρασαν ολόκληρη τη μέρα συζητώντας και ο Μπέλθορ ξεκίνησε να μαθαίνει τον Κέλεθιλ τους τρόπους του δάσους αλλά και των γήινων γενικότερα. Μέχρι την ώρα που ο ήλιος χάθηκε πίσω από τα βουνά στα δυτικά, ο Κέλεθιλ είχε μάθει αρκετά για το Λάιντορ και τις Χώρες των Ανατολικών Ακτών, πράγματα που ο λαός του κατά το πλείστον αγνοούσε, αποκομμένος καθώς ήταν από τις υπόλοιπες φυλές. Εκείνο το βράδυ, πριν κλείσει τα μάτια του για να κοιμηθεί, ο Κέλεθιλ έπιασε τον εαυτό του να ευγνωμονεί εκείνο το θερμό ρεύμα αέρα, που δημιουργήθηκε ξαφνικά κάτω από τα φτερά του και που τον οδήγησε στη σωτηρία του. Κάθε επιθυμία να πεθάνει είχε φύγει οριστικά από το νου του Εαράαλ. Πλέον είχε μείνει μόνο η πικρία και η θλίψη της εξορίας του, ένα συναίσθημα που θα τον ακολουθούσε καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της γήινης ζωής του.

Έξω, στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς, ο Μπέλθορ Μιθκελάιναλ, ο ασημένιος δράκος, ευχαριστούσε τον πατέρα του είδους του, και πατέρα του πλάσματος που οι Εαράαλι ονόμαζαν Κέλ'αν, που του επέτρεψε να σώσει το νεαρό ξωτικό από το θάνατο. Χαμογελώντας με τα κάπως ειρωνικά παιχνίδια της τύχης, άναψε για μία ακόμη φορά την πίπα του και κάθισε στο πλάτωμα της σπηλιάς να περιμένει τον εγγονό του.

Η ώρα ήταν προχωρημένη όταν ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ γύρισε στη σπηλιά. Κρατώντας ένα μακρύ ραβδί, ανέβαινε ήρεμα την πλαγιά, χωρίς να βιάζεται. Ήταν μια ξάστερη καλοκαιρινή νύχτα και σκόπευε να απολαύσει όσο μπορούσε την πορεία του, κάτω από τ' αστέρια και το γεμάτο φεγγάρι, που περισσότερο τον χαλάρωνε, παρά τον κούραζε.

Με το δροσερό αεράκι του λόφου να του χαϊδεύει το πρόσωπο, ο νεαρός δρυΐδης διένυε τα τελευταία μέτρα του μικρού μονοπατιού που τον οδηγούσε στο πέτρινο σπίτι του, όταν πρόσεξε τον Μπέλθορ να στέκεται όρθιος στην άκρη του πλατώματος. Το λευκό του ρούχο είχε βαφτεί γαλάζιο στο φως της νύχτας και τα μαλλιά του γυάλιζαν απόκοσμα, σωστός καταρράχτης από ασήμι. Η ίδια του η μορφή έμοιαζε να μονοπωλεί το φως του φεγγαριού και των άστρων, μαζεύοντας κάθε χλωμή αχτίδα πάνω του, λες και δανειζόταν την ίδια τους τη λάμψη και ομορφιά. Σαν δεύτερη πανσέληνος ο Μπέλθορ στεκόταν και φώτιζε εκεί, με το βλέμμα σταθερά στραμμένο στο βορρά και το χέρι του ακουμπημένο στο ξύλινο ραβδί του.

Νομίζοντας πως ο προ-παππούς του δεν τον είχε αντιληφθεί και μη θέλοντας να τον ενοχλήσει, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ πλησίασε αθόρυβα και ανέβηκε στο πλάτωμα, κρατώντας σχεδόν την αναπνοή του. Πριν προλάβει να κάνει το πρώτο του βήμα προς τη σπηλιά όμως, η βαθιά φωνή του ασημένιου δράκου ακούστηκε.

«Θυμάσαι πως γεννήθηκε ο πρώτος Ασημένιος, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ;» είπε στην ευγενή γλώσσα των ασημένιων δράκων κι ένας περίεργος τόνος χρωμάτιζε τη φωνή του.

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ γύρισε και τον κοίταξε απορημένος.

«Με το πρώτο παιχνίδισμα του φωτός του Φεγγαριού στη σκοτεινή θάλασσα πήρε ζωή και σχήμα ο Μιθκελάιναλ Κέλεμπ, ο Ασημένιος Άρχοντας.» απάντησε.

«Και τα παιδιά του;» συνέχισε ο Μπέλθορ χωρίς να τραβήξει το βλέμμα του απ' το βορρά.

«Όταν ο Μιθκελάιναλ Κέλεμπ διαπίστωσε πως ήταν μοναδικός στο είδος του, ένιωσε μόνος. Κι ήταν τόση η μοναξιά του που δυο δάκρυα κύλησαν στο πρόσωπό του. Μα τα δάκρυα ποτέ δεν έφτασαν το νερό της θάλασσας. Γιατί ο Ελ λυπήθηκε τον Ασημένιο Άρχοντα και έδωσε ζωή στα δάκρυα. Κι έτσι γεννήθηκε η Κελνίρναεθ Λαθ, η Ασημένια Μητέρα και οι ασημένιοι ήταν οι πρώτοι απ' τους δράκους που δημιούργησαν γενιά, θυσιάζοντας όμως έτσι την αθανασία τους.»

«Μετά;»

«Μετά ακολούθησαν οι Χρυσοί και οι υπόλοιποι. Όλοι, εκτός από τον πρώτο, το Μορέλεγκον Γκοθ, το Μαύρο, που δε θέλησε να χάσει την αθανασία του, και από τον Ρέξεν Μορταγκίμπελορ, τον Κοκαλιάρη, γιατί δεν είχε ζωή να θυσιάσει και ο θάνατός του είναι αιώνιος.»

Ο Μπέλθορ κούνησε επιδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι και τράβηξε το βλέμμα του απ' το βορρά για να αντικρίσει κατάματα τον δισέγγονό του, που στεκόταν πίσω του, με την απορία για το νόημα της περίεργης αυτής εξέτασης ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό του. «Πολύ καλά» είπε και πλησίασε προς το μέρος του, για να σταθεί μόλις ένα βήμα μπροστά του. Φάνηκε να διστάζει για λίγο κι ύστερα με αργές κινήσεις τράβηξε από το λαιμό του ένα φυλαχτό και το φόρεσε στον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Ήταν ένα βαρύ φυλαχτό, φτιαγμένο από άσμεθ, ένα φυσικό είδος ασημιού, που όμως ήταν πιο γερό κι από ατσάλι. Η λεπτή, αλλά δυνατή, αλυσίδα του μενταγιόν, οδηγούσε σ' έναν εξαιρετικά λεπτομερώς σμιλευμένο δράκο. Ο δράκος αγκάλιαζε με τα φτερά και την τυλιγμένη του ουρά μια απλή, στρογγυλή πλακέτα από καθαρό ασήμι, που αντανακλούσε οτιδήποτε βρισκόταν απέναντί της, σαν καθρέφτης. Το φυλαχτό έμοιαζε να βγάζει το ίδιο μια γαλάζια λάμψη, κάτω από το φως της πανσελήνου. Ο νεαρός δρυΐδης το κοίταξε, καταλαβαίνοντας σιγά σιγά τι σήμαινε ο τόνος της φωνής του προ-παππού του.

«Το Φυλαχτό της Μεταμόρφωσης» είπε ο Μπέλθορ. «Θα σε βοηθήσει πολύ στις μεταμορφώσεις σου και όχι μόνο, αν μάθεις να το ακούς και να το χρησιμοποιήσεις σωστά. Φύλαγε το καλά και αυτό θα φυλάει εσένα. Σου δίνω και αυτό» συνέχισε, τραβώντας από τη ζώνη του ένα μακρύ σπαθί. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ το πήρε και το τράβηξε λίγο από τη θήκη του. Μια γαλάζια λάμψη έβγαινε από την κρύα λάμα του, ίδια με αυτή των άστρων. «Το λένε Γκίλντιλ, Κόψη του Άστρου. Δώσ' το στον Εαράαλ. Μπορεί να προτιμά το τόξο, αλλά ένα ξίφος είναι πάντα απαραίτητο και το Γκίλντιλ είναι πιστός σύντροφος.»

«Θα φύγεις» είπε ο δρυΐδης απότομα. Κατά κάποιο τρόπο ήλπιζε η ώρα αυτή να αργήσει να έρθει. Ο Μπέλθορ κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε λυπημένος τον γιο της εγγονής του. Ήξερε πως, χωρίς να το θέλει (και χωρίς να είναι αλήθεια), ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ θα ένιωθε εγκαταλελειμμένος. Οι γονείς του ήταν νεκροί, ο θείος του ήταν προσκολλημένος στο δρυϊδικό του έργο και ο Μπέλθορ ήταν αναγκασμένος να γυρίσει στη Λίριμελ, τη Λαμπυρίζουσα Νήσο, όπου ζούσαν οι ασημένιοι δράκοι μαζί με τους χρυσούς. Αν περνούσε από το χέρι του, ο Μπέλθορ θα έμενε για λίγο καιρό ακόμα. Όμως το κάλεσμα που ένιωθε από τη Νήσο ήταν ανησυχητικά έντονο και δεν μπορούσε να το αγνοήσει. Κι επιπλέον μια απειλή σκοτείνιαζε τη σκέψη του από το βορρά, μια απειλή που ο Μπέλθορ δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει και βιαζόταν να ερευνήσει, πριν επιστρέψει στην πατρίδα του.

«Ναι, φοβάμαι πως πρέπει» ήταν η απάντηση του δράκου. «Δε σ' αφήνω μόνο όμως» βιάστηκε να συνεχίσει, γνέφοντας προς τη σπηλιά. «Τον λένε Κέλεθιλ. Έχει περάσει αρκετά. Είναι εξόριστος και του έχει απαγορευτεί να πετάει. Θέλει κάποιον να τον στηρίξει. Πρόσεχέ τον… σαν αδερφό. Το αξίζει. Όταν γιατρευτεί το φτερό του, καλά θα κάνεις να τον πάρεις και στα ξωτικά του δάσους. Θα βοηθήσουν.» Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έγνεψε σιωπηλά και ο Μπέλθορ του έσφιξε ενθαρρυντικά τον ώμο. Έπειτα, αφού φίλησε τον δισέγγονό του στο μέτωπο και τον αποχαιρέτησε, γύρισε και έφυγε. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έμεινε για λίγο να τον κοιτάζει καθώς κατέβαινε το λόφο κι ύστερα αναστέναξε και μπή-κε στη σπηλιά. Πίσω του, μια μεγάλη σκιά υψώθηκε πάνω απ' το δάσος, απλώνοντας δύο φτερά, αρκετά μεγάλα για να αγκαλιάσουν πάνω από το μισό λόφο, και ξεκίνησε φτερουγίζοντας παράδοξα αθόρυβα για το βορρά.

Ο Μπέλθορ πετούσε αργά, με το γεμάτο φεγγάρι να φωτίζει τα ασημένια λέπια του ερπετοειδούς σώματός του. Είχε ήδη διασχίσει από ψηλά σχεδόν ολόκληρη την επαρχία του Λεράκ, όταν ένιωσε κάτι να τον πλησιάζει γρήγορα από τα δεξιά του.

«Λοιπόν, αποφάσισες έρθεις;» είπε με παιχνιδιάρικο τόνο.

«Χα! Ξέρεις πολύ καλά ότι χωρίς εμένα δεν κάνεις για τίποτα, αδελφέ μου!» ακούστηκε μια βαθιά φωνή και μια ασημένια δράκαινα, λίγο μεγαλύτερη σε μέγεθος από τον Μπέλθορ, φάνηκε από την ανατολή και, με μια μανούβρα όλο μεγαλοπρέπεια, πήρε θέση δίπλα στον Μπέλθορ. «Ένιωσα το κάλεσμά σου» συνέχισε η νεοφερμένη. «Τι τρέχει;»

«Δεν είμαι σίγουρος, αλλά κάτι με ενόχλησε από το βορρά. Στο Νησί;» απάντησε ο Μπέλθορ.

«Το ένιωσαν κι εκεί. Ο Μαλτέλ μας θέλει όλους πίσω, δε νομίζω όμως να ξέρει και αυτός τι συμβαίνει.»

«Πάμε να μάθουμε για λογαριασμό του λοιπόν» είπε ο Μπέλθορ και τα μάτια του έλαμψαν από ανυπομονησία.

«Νομίζεις ότι είναι φρόνιμο; Η Δύναμη;» έφερε αντιρρήσεις η σύντροφός του.

«Δεν κινδυνεύει» ήταν η απάντηση. Ο Μπέλθορ όμως δεν είπε περισσότερα και η αδελφή του δεν επέμεινε, αν και κατά βάθος ανησυχούσε για την αλήθεια των ισχυρισμών του Μπέλθορ.

Πετώντας με δύναμη προς το βορρά, οι δύο δράκοι έριχναν τη σκιά τους στην μεγάλη πεδιάδα του Λεράκ, κρύβοντας για λίγο την πανσέληνο από τα μάτια κάποιου ξενυχτισμένου χωρικού. Ο χωρικός κοίταξε ψηλά παραξενεμένος κι ύστερα πέταξε το μπουκάλι με το κρασί που κρατούσε, βρίζοντας και παίρνοντας όρκο (όχι για πρώτη φορά, είναι η αλήθεια) να κόψει την καταραμένη του συνήθεια να πίνει, γιατί γι αυτόν, όπως και για τους περισσότερους ανθρώπους, οι δράκοι ανήκαν στα παραμύθια.

Κανένας από τους δύο δράκους δεν ήταν γραφτό να γυρίσει στη Λαμπυρίζουσα Νήσο.


	2. Chapter 2

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ πετάχτηκε με βία από το κρεβάτι του, λουσμένος στον ιδρώτα και ταραγμένος ως τα βάθη της ψυχής του. Κοίταξε γύρω του τη σκοτεινή σπηλιά και αφουγκράστηκε. Ο ρυθμικός ήχος της αναπνοής του Κέλεθιλ από το βάθος της σπηλιάς ήρθε να τον καθησυχάσει ότι όλα ήταν όνειρο. Δοκίμασε να ξανακοιμηθεί, όμως η θολή, αλλά έντονη, ανάμνηση του εφιάλτη του δεν τον άφηνε να χαλαρώσει. Φορώντας το καφέ, μακρύ πανωφόρι του, σηκώθηκε απ' το κρεβάτι και βγήκε αθόρυβα από τη σπηλιά.

Είχαν περάσει οχτώ χρόνια από τότε που ο Μπέλθορ είχε φύγει για τη Λαμπυρίζου-σα Νήσο, μια καλοκαιρινή νύχτα, παρόμοια με τη σημερινή σ' ατμόσφαιρα, παρ' όλο που πλησίαζε ο δεύτερος μήνας του φθινοπώρου.. Μέσα σ' αυτά τα οχτώ χρόνια, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ είχε ωριμάσει και είχε γίνει ένας αξιόλογος δρυΐδης, χτίζοντας μια φήμη γύρω από τις ανεπτυγμένες, συγκριτικά με άλλους δρυΐδες, δυνάμεις μεταμόρφωσης που είχε αναπτύξει. Παρά το γεγονός όμως ότι οι δρυϊδικές του ικανότητες είχαν φτάσει από καιρό σε σημείο που να του επιτρέπουν να πάρει μια θέση στην ιεραρχία του Κύκλου, ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης Έχαρντιν δεν τον άφηνε να τη διεκδικήσει, με τη δικαιολογία ότι η ευαισθησία του για ορισμένα θέματα ήταν μεγαλύτερη από την "επιτρεπόμενη" για ένα μέλος της ιεραρχίας. Όσο κι αν ενοχλούσε αυτό το νεαρό δρυΐδη, ήξερε κατά βάθος ότι ήταν αλήθεια. Δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που είχε έρθει σε ρήξη με το Τάγμα, επειδή θεωρούσε πως η ανοχή της απέναντι σε πλάσματα όπως τρολ ή τελώνια ήταν, αν μη τι άλλο, καταστροφική για το δάσος. Οι υπόλοιποι δρυΐδες από την πλευρά τους, έσπευδαν να του θυμίσουν ότι και αυτά τα πλάσματα ήταν κομμάτι του κόσμου, και κατά συνέπεια η παρουσία τους στο δάσος ήταν φυσική. Παρά τη διαφορετική τους άποψη όμως, κανένας τους δεν αμφισβητούσε τις υπηρεσίες του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ στο Τάγμα και τη Φύση.

Στο μεταξύ, ο Κέλεθιλ άρχισε με τον καιρό να συνηθίζει την ιδέα της καθήλωσής του στο έδαφος, αν και ποτέ του δεν επρόκειτο να την αποδεχτεί πλήρως. Μετά από παρότρυνση του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, ο έκπτωτος Εαράαλ επισκέφθηκε τα Άλσιλιτ, τα ξωτικά του δάσους, βαθιά μέσα στο Λάιντορ. Εκείνα τον δέχτηκαν στην Ξύλινη Πόλη του Λέθλμαρ, παρά το γεγονός ότι τα ιπτάμενα ξαδέλφια τους είχαν θεωρήσει τον Κέλεθιλ άξιο εξορίας. Αντίθετα μάλιστα, η εξορία του φάνηκε να συγκινεί τους κάτοικους του δάσους, που πάντοτε έβλεπαν υπερβολική την εμμονή των Εαράαλι στους νόμους τους, και ο Κέλεθιλ σύντομα έγινε μέλος της κοινότητας τους. Με τη βοήθεια των μακρινών του εξάδελφων, έμαθε τους τρόπους του δάσους και εκπαιδεύτηκε στον επίγειο τρόπο μάχης. Σιγά σιγά, επινόησε τεχνικές, ώστε να χρησιμοποιεί τις αισθήσεις της φυλής του προς όφελός του στο έδαφος και η επιδεξιότητά του στην τοξοβολία, ενισχυμένη από την ικανότητα της φυλής του να διακρίνει τα ρεύματα του αέρα, σύντομα είχε αποκτήσει θρυλικές διαστάσεις, ακόμα κι ανάμεσα στα ικανότερα ξωτικά του Λάιντορ. Μετά από λίγα χρόνια, ο Κέλεθιλ είχε γίνει ένας άξιος κάτοικος του Έλφγουντ και ένας πολύτιμος βοηθός στο δρυϊδικό έργο του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ.

Όλα αυτά όμως φάνταζαν πολύ μακρινά τώρα στον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, όπως καθόταν τυλιγμένος για να προστατευθεί από τη δροσιά της νύχτας, στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς του, προσπαθώντας να διώξει την ανάμνηση του εφιάλτη από πάνω του. Δεν είχε ξεκάθαρη ανάμνηση του ονείρου του, όμως το αίσθημα που επικρατούσε σε αυτό είχε αποτυπωθεί ανεξίτηλα στην καρδιά του. Ήταν ένα αίσθημα φόβου και ταραχής, ένα επιθανάτιο κάλεσμα. Μια κραυγή απελπισίας, ειπωμένη από χίλια στόματα και σκέψεις μαζί, απέναντι σε κάτι το αναπόφευκτο, χειρότερο από θάνατο ακόμα, που έδειχνε να αγνοεί το χώρο και το χρόνο και γέμιζε την ψυχή του δρυΐδη με ανείπωτο φόβο και μια αίσθηση αδυναμίας, που τον άφηνε καθηλωμένο στην απελπισία του καλέσματος. Κι ύστερα, η κραυγή σταμάτησε, χάθηκε μέσα σε μια σκιά τρόμου και παγωμένου σκοταδιού. Γιατί τότε, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ ένιωσε να μένει μόνος, μόνος απέναντι σε μια απειλή που κινδύνευε να τα παρασύρει όλα στο πέρασμά της.

Δεν ήξερε γιατί, όμως ο δρυΐδης ένιωθε πως κάτι συνέβαινε. Δεν ήταν μόνο ο εφιάλτης, ήταν ένα γενικότερο συναίσθημα που τον έκανε να νιώθει έτσι, κάτι το ενστικτώδες. Και ως δρυΐδης είχε μάθει να εμπιστεύεται το ένστικτό του. Τίποτα όμως δεν μαρτυρούσε την προέλευση αυτής της ανησυχίας, κανένα σημάδι ή οιωνός. Μπερδε-μένος και ελπίζοντας να βρει μία ερμηνεία για το νόημα των ονείρων του, επέστρεψε στο κρεβάτι του. Με την πρώτη ευκαιρία, αποφάσισε, θα πήγαινε να παρουσιαστεί στον Κύκλο και θα ζητούσε απαντήσεις εκεί.

Ο ήχος των οπλών του αλόγου αντηχούσε στην ανοιχτή πεδιάδα, όπως αυτό κάλπαζε γρήγορα στο χωμάτινο δρόμο. Σε κάθε πάτημα των μπροστινών του ποδιών, το άλογο ρουθούνιζε με δύναμη και τίναζε κάθε τόσο το κεφάλι του, προσπαθώντας, λες, να διώξει την κούραση από τους πιασμένους του μυς. Το στόμα του είχε αφρίσει από την προσπάθεια και την σκληρή αίσθηση του σιδερένιου στομίου ανάμεσα στα δόντια του. Το άλογο ήταν κουρασμένο, φαινόταν σε κάθε του βήμα που έδειχνε όλο και πιο βαρύ, και το νεαρό αγόρι που κρατούσε τα ηνία το ήξερε καλά αυτό. Με μια έκφραση ανησυχίας να σκιάζει τα όμορφα, μπλε μάτια του, μάτια που δεν είχαν δει πάνω από δεκαπέντε χειμώνες, κοίταξε πίσω, πάνω από τον ώμο του. Το πρόσωπό του σκυθρώπιασε ακόμα περισσότερο όταν είδε ένα σύννεφο σκόνης πιο κοντά απ' όσο θα ήθελε. Οι διώκτες του πλησίαζαν επικίνδυνα. Γύρισε το βλέμμα του μπροστά και κοίταξε με ελπίδα τους απότομους, πέτρινους λόφους που πλησίαζαν. «Θα προλάβουμε» ψιθύρισε, σφίγγοντας με πείσμα το δόντια του και ύστερα, τινάζοντας τα σχετικά κοντά, μαύρα του μαλλιά, φώναξε:

«Φτάνουμε Ντάρφιν! Οι λόφοι είναι κοντά! Εκεί θα έχουμε το πλεονέκτημα. Στα στενά περάσματα δε θα μπορούν να μας ακολουθήσουν όλοι μαζί με την ίδια ταχύτητα. Θα προλάβουμε!» Μια κοντή φιγούρα, χαμένη κάπου ανάμεσα στο σκούρο μπλε βελούδο της ανεμίζουσας μπέρτας του αγοριού, ένευσε καταφατικά. Ο νάνος Ντάρφιν κρατιόταν γαντζωμένος από τη μέση του νεαρού ηνίοχου, όμως την παρούσα στιγμή λίγο τον ενδιέφερε η καταδίωξη. Όλη του η προσοχή ήταν στραμμένη στο να μην πέσει και στο να περιορίσει το ανακάτεμα στο στομάχι που του είχε προκαλέσει το άγαρμπό χοροπηδητό του στα καπούλια του αλόγου. Κάθε λίγο άφηνε διστακτικά το χέρι του από τη μέση του αγοριού για να στερεώσει καλύτερα το τσεκούρι που ήταν περασμένο στην πλάτη του, μια κίνηση που προσπαθούσε να την κάνει να διαρκεί όσο το δυνατόν λιγότερο. Το πρόσωπό του είχε χλομιάσει επικίνδυνα και ο νάνος σκεφτόταν πως κατά βάθος θα προτιμούσε να σταματούσαν επί τόπου και να αντιμετώπιζαν τους διώκτες τους, παρά να συνέχιζαν να χτυπιούνται σαν σακιά στην πλάτη ενός τετράποδου. Μουρμουρίζοντας ανάμεσα απ' τα δόντια του ο Ντάρφιν Φίγκορνταϊν αναθεμάτισε τους ηλίθιους που αποφάσισαν να τους πάρουν στο κυνήγι και τους ανάγκαζαν να τρέχουν.

Ξαφνικά, ο μικρός γύρισε με δύναμη τα γκέμια του υποζυγίου του, αναγκάζοντάς το να αλλάξει πορεία προς το βορρά. Ο νάνος γούρλωσε τα μάτια ξαφνιασμένος και από τη σαστιμάρα του λίγο έλειψε να πέσει από την απότομη στροφή του σώματος του αλόγου. Βγάζοντας μια κραυγή και βρίζοντας στην τραχιά του γλώσσα, έσφιξε ακόμα περισσότερο τη μέση του συναναβάτη του. Όμως το αγόρι δεν έδειξε να δίνει σημασία. Όλη του η προσοχή ήταν στραμμένη στους τέσσερις καβαλάρηδες που είχαν εμφανιστεί ξαφνικά μέσα από το πέρασμα που είχε δει και ο ίδιος από μακριά ανάμεσα στους λόφους και που σκόπευε να ακολουθήσει. Αρχικά, οι καβαλάρηδες δεν φάνηκαν να ενδιαφέρονται για τη στροφή του. Τη στιγμή όμως που ο νεαρός ιππέας ήταν έτοιμος να επαναφέρει το άλογο στην αρχική του πορεία πιστεύοντας πια πως η εμφάνιση των καβαλάρηδων ήταν τυχαία, οι τέσσερις νεοφερμένοι έστριψαν τα άλογά τους προς το βορρά με τέτοιο τρόπο, ώστε να μπορέσουν να τον ανακόψουν. Η καρδιά του αγοριού φτερούγισε με φόβο και οι μυς του σφίχτηκαν. Κοίταξε αμήχανα γύρω του, προσπαθώντας να βρει μια διέξοδο. Ένα παράτολμο σχέδιο σχηματίστηκε στο νου του. Όμως ο μικρός δεν ανήκε σε γενιά δειλών. Το πρόσωπό του σοβάρεψε και το σφίξιμο των ποδιών του στην κοιλιά του αλόγου χαλάρωσε, επιτρέποντάς του έτσι να κατεβάσει λίγο το ρυθμό του και προσφέροντάς του μια μικρή ξεκούραση.

Συνέχιζαν να καλπάζουν με μια μικρή γωνία απόκλισης προς το βορρά από την ευθεία της αρχικής τους πορείας. Το αγόρι κρατούσε τα μάτια του καρφωμένα στους τέσσερις καβαλάρηδες που δεν έδειχναν να δυσκολεύονται και πολύ να διατηρούν τη θέση τους ανάμεσα στον ίδιο και τα διάφορα περάσματα που περνούσαν ανάμεσα στους απότομους λόφους. Σίγουρα θα τους ανέκοπταν. Όμως ο νεαρός είχε άλλα σχέδια. Κρατώντας σταθερή πορεία, έβλεπε την απόσταση ανάμεσα στον ίδιο και τους μυστηριώδεις άντρες να μικραίνει γρήγορα. Μπορούσε πια να διακρίνει άνετα τη μορφή τους και τα ρούχα τους. Μπορούσε επίσης να διακρίνει τα σπαθιά τους στις θήκες τους και τις βαλλίστρες με τις φαρέτρες που κουβαλούσαν οι δύο από αυτούς. Έσφιξε τα γκέμια με τις γροθιές του για να πάρει θάρρος και συνέχισε να καλπάζει προς το μέρος τους, προσπαθώντας να μην τους αφήσει να σταματήσουν, παρά να κινούνται, αργά έστω, προς το βορρά. Ξαφνικά, όταν πια δεν τον χώριζαν παρά μερικά μέτρα από τους ξένους, εκείνοι τράβηξαν τα ξίφη τους. Ο μικρός πήρε το σημάδι που περίμενε. Τη στιγμή που το ένα χέρι των αντρών ήταν απασχολημένο με το να τραβάει το ξίφος, πίεσε με δύναμη το αριστερό του πόδι στα πλευρά του αλόγου, σηκώνοντας παράλληλα το δεξί του πόδι ελαφρά προς τα πάνω και πίσω, αναγκάζοντάς το υποζύγιο να στρίψει προς τα αριστερά, παίρνοντας έτσι πορεία προς το νότο. Για μια ακόμη φορά ακούστηκε η φωνή του νάνου να αναθεματίζει, αυτή τη φορά συνοδευμένη από τις κραυγές των τεσσάρων ανδρών. Οι καβαλάρηδες αντέδρασαν πιο γρήγορα απ' όσο ήλπιζε το αγόρι, όμως εκείνοι έπρεπε να αρχίσουν τον καλπασμό τους από την ακινησία, κάνοντας πρώτα μια επιτόπια στροφή, ενώ ο ίδιος είχε ήδη κάποια ταχύτητα. Σπιρουνίζοντας το άλογο ξανά και ξανά, κατάφερε να αφήσει τους άντρες πίσω για λίγο.

Όχι αρκετά πίσω όμως.

Λίγες στιγμές αργότερα, το άλογο έμπαινε στο πέρασμα που είχε εντοπίσει εξ' αρχής ο νεαρός ιππέας. Το αγόρι, παρασυρμένο από την παιδική του σκέψη, έβγαλε μια χαρούμενη κραυγή, γιορτάζοντας πρόωρα τη νίκη του, όμως η χαρά του δεν κράτησε πολύ. Ένα βέλος ακούστηκε να χτυπάει σ' ένα βράχο δίπλα του κι αμέσως κι άλλο, λίγο πιο κοντά. Το πρόσωπο του μικρού χλόμιασε. Μετά από λίγο, δύο ακόμη βέλη πέρασαν δίπλα τους και μετά άλλο ένα. Ο νάνος έσφιξε με δύναμη για ένα κλάσμα τη μέση του νεαρού, όμως εκείνος δεν το κατάλαβε, προσηλωμένος όπως ήταν στο δύσκολο έργο του να οδηγεί το άλογο ανάμεσα στο στενό πέρασμα, που βρήκε να χωθεί, ανάμεσα στους βράχους. Ο καλπασμός στο βραχώδες μονοπάτι ήταν επικίνδυνος, άλλα με αυτόν τον τρόπο κέρδιζαν τουλάχιστον μεγαλύτερη προστασία από τα βέλη. Ένα βέλος όμως βρήκε το δρόμο του. Περνώντας ξυστά δίπλα στο νεαρό, πέτυχε το άλογο στο αυτί. Το τετράποδο αφήνιασε. Μ' ένα τρομερό χλιμίντρισμα, που αντήχησε απόκοσμα στους πέτρινους τοίχους του περάσματος, τινάχτηκε μπροστά με δύναμη, καλπάζοντας γρηγορότερα από ποτέ και αυξάνοντας κατακόρυφα τον κίνδυνο να χτυπήσει τόσο το ίδιο, όσο και οι αναβάτες του, στους μεγάλους βράχους που στένευαν το πέρασμα. Άδικα προσπαθούσε το πανικόβλητο αγόρι να το ελέγξει, το άλογο δεν έλεγε να ηρεμήσει. Σύντομα σταμάτησε τις προσπάθειες και κράτησε με δύναμη τη χαίτη του υποζυγίου του για να κρατηθεί καλύτερα στη σέλα.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα, που στους δύο αναβάτες φάνηκαν ώρες, τα βράχια τραβήχτηκαν και τη θέση τους πήρε ένα σχετικά μεγάλο άνοιγμα. Στην άλλη πλευρά του ανοίγματος, βρισκόταν ένα δάσος, που ξεκινούσε τόσο απότομα, όσο απότομα τέλειωναν και οι βράχοι. Το άλογο έκοψε σιγά σιγά ταχύτητα, μα δε σταμάτησε παρά μόνο όταν έφτασαν στις σκιές των ψηλών δέντρων που στόλιζαν το δάσος. Ρουθουνίζοντας ρυθμικά, τίναξε το λαιμό του και χλιμίντρισε κουρασμένα.

Ο μικρός στεκόταν λαχανιασμένος πάνω του, ανίκανος για λίγο να μιλήσει. Τα μάτια του είχαν καρφωθεί στο πυκνό δάσος, το σκοτεινό εσωτερικό του οποίου φάνταζε τρομακτικό, παρά το δυνατό, καλοκαιρινό ήλιο που φώτιζε την πλάση.

«Το Έλφγουντ!» ψιθύρισε ξέπνοα, προσπαθώντας να βρει την ανάσα του και με μια δόση δέους να χρωματίζει η φωνή του. «Κοίτα Ντάρφιν! Φτάσαμε!» είπα και μετά συνέχισε ανήσυχα «Καλύτερα να προχωρήσουμε. Οι καβαλάρηδες δε θ' αργήσουν να βρουν τα ίχνη μας ανάμεσα στα περάσματα. Σε λίγο θα είναι πάλι πίσω μας.»

Ο Ντάρφιν όμως δεν απάντησε. Αντ' αυτού, η λαβή στη μέση του αγοριού χαλάρωσε και ο νεαρός ένιωσε το νάνο να γλιστράει αργά από το άλογο. Πριν προλάβει ν' αντιδρά-σει, ο νάνος είχε πέσει βαριά στο χώμα, κάνοντας την αλυσιδωτή αρματωσιά του να βροντήσει με δύναμη. Βγάζοντας μια πνιχτή κραυγή, το αγόρι πήδηξε τρομαγμένο από το άλογο και στάθηκε πάνω από τον πεσμένο σύντροφό του. Ένα βέλος βρισκόταν καρφωμένο στο κράνος του νάνου, στο πάνω μέρος του σβέρκου του και το πράσινο ρούχο του είχε ποτιστεί με αίμα. Το αγόρι έμεινε εκεί να το κοιτάζει τρέμοντας, με το στόμα ανοιχτό και τα μάτια γουρλωμένα, ανήμπορο από την ταραχή και τον τρόμο του να κάνει το οτιδήποτε στη θέα τόσου αίματος.

Δεν πέρασε ένα λεπτό και στ' αυτιά του αγοριού έφτασε ο αντίλαλος οπλών να περπατούν τεμπέλικα στην πέτρα. Περπατώντας αργά, οχτώ άλογα με τους οπλισμένους αναβάτες τους έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους από τα πέτρινα περάσματα και στήθηκαν στη σειρά μόλις λίγα μέτρα πάνω από το νεαρό. Οι αναβάτες του δεν είχαν καν τραβηγμένα ξίφη και στα πρόσωπά τους ήταν χαραγμένα χαιρέκακα χαμόγελα αυταρέσκειας.

«Καλή προσπάθεια μικρέ» είπε ένας από αυτούς, ένας μελαχρινός άντρας με σκούρα χαρακτηριστικά και άκομψα, έντονα ρούχα. «Είσαι βέβαια τυχερός που ο κοντοπίθαρος ήταν στη μέση. Το βέλος θα σου είχε κάνει μια ωραία τρύπα στην αριστοκρατική σου πλάτη» συνέχισε ειρωνικά. «Κρίμα. Τώρα που σ' έπιασα θα πρέπει να σε σύρω ζωντανό πίσω.» Το αγόρι σήκωσε αργά το κεφάλι από τον πεσμένο νάνο και κοίταξε κατάματα τον άντρα. Ο φόβος είχε φύγει από το ύφος του και τη θέση του είχε πάρει μια σφιγμένη έκφραση οργής. Ιδρώτας και δάκρυα έκαναν τα μάτια του να λάμπουν απόκοσμα.

«Κοιτάξτε. Κλαίει! Χα χα, το μωράκι κλαίει! Θέλει τη μαμά του!» φώναξε κάποιος από τους άντρες και αμέσως οι υπόλοιποι ξέσπασαν σε γέλια. Μόνο ο αρχηγός τους έμεινε σιωπηλός. Τόσο μίσος συσσωρευμένο στα μάτια ενός δεκαπεντάχρονου αγοριού που τον κοίταζε με το πρόσωπο παραμορφωμένο από την οργή τον έκανε να νιώθει άβολα.

«Άντε τελείωνε» είπε νευρικά και το άλογό του πισωπάτησε αντιδρώντας στην κρυμμένη ταραχή του. «Είμαστε οχτώ και είσαι ένας, δεν έχεις ελπίδες.» Μόρφασε στα τελευταία του λόγια, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι αντιμετώπιζε τον μικρό σαν όμοιό του. Ένα περίεργο χαμόγελο διαγράφηκε στα χείλη του αγοριού. Με μια αργή κίνηση τράβηξε το μακρύ σπαθί που είχε περασμένο στη ζώνη του και κοίταξε τους άνδρες. Εκείνοι σάστισαν για λίγο. Ο μικρός είχε θάρρος, του το έδιναν αυτό. Δεν κράτησε πολύ αυτή η στάση όμως.

«Τι θα γίνει,» φώναξε ο αρχηγός τους «θα τον πιάσετε επιτέλους; Ηλίθιοι δειλοί!» Νευριασμένος, κατέβηκε από το άλογό του ενώ δύο άντρες τον ακολούθησαν αμέσως. Με τον εκνευρισμό διάχυτο στο πρόσωπό του πλησίασε αργά προς το μέρος του αγοριού και του πεσμένου νάνου.

«Νόμιζα ότι σου είχα απαγορέψει να κυνηγάς στο δάσος, Σαρίκ!» ακούστηκε μια βαθιά φωνή, πίσω από το νεαρό. Ο άντρας πάγωσε. Κοιτάζοντας νευρικά πάνω από τον ώμο του αγοριού, έκανε νόημα στους άντρες του να αρπάξουν γρήγορα το μικρό.

«Αρκετά!» ακούστηκε και πάλι αυστηρά η φωνή, πριν αυτοί προλάβουν να κάνουν ένα βήμα. Μέσα από τις σκιές του δάσους, εμφανίστηκε ένα μελαχρινός άντρας, ντυμένος μ' ένα μακρύ καφέ ρούχο από δέρμα και μια ουλή στο δεξί του μάγουλο. Στα χέρια του κρατούσε μόνο ένα μεγάλο ραβδί, ενώ στο μέτωπό του είχε φορεμένο ένα λεπτό δερμάτινο διάδημα.. Μόλις τον είδε, ο άνδρας με το όνομα Σαρίκ έκανε μια άγαρμπη υπόκλιση.

«Μα, άρχοντα Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ» είπε με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του «δε θα τολμούσα ποτέ να παραβώ τις εντολές σου! Στο κάτω κάτω» πρόσθεσε δείχνοντας επιδεικτικά την απόσταση που τον χώριζε από το πλησιέστερο δέντρο «δεν είμαι μέσα στο δάσος!»

«Το βέλος όμως που θα σου τρυπήσει το λαιμό αν κάνεις άλλο ένα βήμα, από εκεί θα έρθει» ήταν η απάντηση που πήρε. Οι καβαλάρηδες κοίταξαν νευρικά τις σκιές του δάσους. Ο περίεργος άντρας που μιλούσε στον αρχηγό τους δεν κρατούσε τόξο. Ο Σαρίκ έκανε να μιλήσει:

«Δεν χρειάζεται να….»

«Τι δουλειά έχεις εδώ;» τον διέκοψε ο άντρας.

«Καμία που να σε αφορά!» ξέσπασε ο Σαρίκ. Αμέσως όμως ηρέμησε. «Θέλω να πω δεν έχει σχέση με αυτά που έκανα παλιά. Έχω αφέντη και υπηρετώ. Είμαι τίμιος πια» πρόσθεσε με ελαφρά ειρωνεία.

«Οκτώ άντρες κυνηγούν ένα αγόρι κι ένα πληγωμένο νάνο; Δε μου φαίνεται και πολύ τίμια η δουλειά σου, Σαρίκ!» είπε δύσπιστα ο άντρας.

«Κοίτα, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, είχαμε της διαφορές μας στο παρελθόν, ναι. Όμως αυτή η δουλειά δεν έχει σχέση με τα ενδιαφέροντά σου» είπε ο Σαρίκ και πρόσθεσε με σκληρή φωνή «Άκου τη συμβουλή μου δρυΐδη! Δώσε μου το αγόρι. Μην ανακατευτείς στις δουλειές της Κυράς μου! Αλλιώς θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά.» Το αγόρι γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, στο άκουσμα της λέξης δρυΐδης.

«Το αγόρι θα μείνει εδώ» απάντησε ατάραχος ο δρυΐδης. «Εσύ όμως Σαρίκ θα πάρεις το τσούρμο σου και θα φύγεις. Τώρα.»

«Φοβάμαι πως αυτό δεν μπορώ να το κάνω δρυΐδη» απάντησε ο Σαρίκ και έκανε νόημα στους άντρες του. Ένας από αυτούς που κρατούσαν βαλλίστρα έκανε να τη σηκώσει σημαδεύοντας τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Πριν προλάβει να κάνει την παραμικρή κίνηση, ένα βέλος πετάχτηκε απ' το δάσος και τον κάρφωσε στο στήθος. Ο άτυχος άντρας έπεσε νεκρός κάνοντας τους άλλους να πετρώσουν στις θέσεις τους και να κοιτάξουν ανήσυχα τον αρχηγό τους. Ένα ακόμα βέλος πετάχτηκε από το πουθενά και καρφώθηκε στο χώμα, ανάμεσα στα πόδια του Σαρίκ. Εκείνος στάθηκε τρέμοντας και αφρίζοντας από το θυμό του. Μετά γύρισε και ανέβηκε στο άλογό του.

«Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό δρυΐδη!» φώναξε κουνώντας απειλητικά τη γροθιά του. «Θα μου το πληρώσεις!» ξαναφώναξε και στρίβοντας το άλογό του έφυγε καλπάζοντας για τους λόφους, ακολουθούμενος από τους άντρες του.


	3. Chapter 3

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έμεινε να κοιτάζει τους καβαλάρηδες που απομακρύνονταν, μέχρι που χάθηκαν πίσω από μια στροφή του πέτρινου περάσματος, κι ύστερα έτρεξε προς το νάνο ακουμπώντας το ραβδί του στο χώμα.

«Κέλεθιλ, σιγουρέψου ότι έφυγαν» φώναξε. Μια μελαχρινή φιγούρα πετάχτηκε από το δάσος και άρχισε να σκαρφαλώνει σα ζαρκάδι τους βραχώδεις λόφους. Ο δρυΐδης εξέτασε λίγο το κεφάλι του νάνου. «Έλλορ!_Palan__Ne__cuinen__i__anath__!» _φώναξε προς το δάσος. «Δεν είναι νεκρός» εξήγησε χαμογελώντας, σχεδόν, στο αγόρι, που τον κοίταζε αγχωμένο δίπλα του «απλά χάνει αίμα. Το βέλος σταμάτησε στο κράνος. Ίσα που τον τρύπησε, αλλά τον πέτυχε σε άσχημο σημείο. Θα πρέπει να αιμορραγούσε πολύ ώρα για να έχασε τις αισθήσεις του.» Το αγόρι ένευσε καταφατικά ενθυμούμενο το ξαφνικό σφίξιμο στη μέση του λίγο πριν αφηνιάσει το άλογο.

Με αργές κινήσεις ο δρυΐδης αφαίρεσε το κράνος από το κεφάλι του Ντάρφιν και πίεσε την πληγή μ' ένα κομμάτι ύφασμα που έσκισε από το ταλαιπωρημένο ρούχο του. Σε λίγο εμφανίστηκε μέσα από το δάσος ένα λυγερόκορμο, ξανθό ξωτικό, με όμορφα, λεπτά χαρακτηριστικά και δύο ξίφη περασμένα σταυρωτά στην πλάτη του. Ήταν ντυμένο στα πράσινα και τα γαλάζια, κρατώντας ένα τόξο στο ένα χέρι και λίγα φρεσκοκομμένα χόρτα στο άλλο. Ο νεαρός δεν μπόρεσε παρά να θαυμάσει την αρχοντική κορμοστασιά και την κίνηση του πλάσματος που έμοιαζε με άνθρωπο, διέφερε όμως παράλληλα τόσο πολύ. Το ξωτικό τους πλησίασε, πατώντας περίεργα ανάλαφρα αλλά σταθερά, και στάθηκε πάνω από τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, τείνοντας προς το μέρος του τα χόρτα. Εκείνος τα πήρε και τα έτριψε στο χέρι του ώσπου βγήκε ένας πηχτός, μπεζ χυμός και ο αέρας γέμισε μια περίεργη, δροσερή μυρωδιά. Αφαιρώντας το πανί από το σβέρκο του νάνου, ο δρυΐδης έσταξε λίγο από το χυμό κατευθείαν μέσα στην πληγή και με έκπληξη το αγόρι είδε την αιμορραγία να σταματάει σχεδόν μέσα σε μια στιγμή και το χρώμα να επιστρέφει στο πρόσωπό του βραχύσωμου συντρόφου του. Με σχεδόν μηχανικές κινήσεις, ο δρυΐδης έδεσε την πληγή και πλησίασε τον περίεργο χυμό στην, καλυμμένη από την ξανθή γενειάδα, μύτη του νάνου. Μορφάζοντας από την έντονη μυρωδιά, ο Ντάρφιν αναδεύτηκε και έβγαλε μερικά πονεμένα βογκητά. Ο νεαρός αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος και ο δρυΐδης χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος.

Με δυσκολία ο νάνος κατάφερε να σηκωθεί, με τη βοήθεια του αγοριού και του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Κοίταξε το αγόρι κατσούφικα, μουρμουρίζοντας διάφορες ασυναρτησίες και ψαχουλεύοντας με τα δάχτυλά του το σβέρκο του. Το κεφάλι του πονούσε, η πλάτη του ήταν μουσκεμένη από αίμα, αν και ο ίδιος δεν ήξερε από τι, το στομάχι του ήταν ακόμα χειρότερα από πριν και τα οπίσθιά του πονούσαν ακόμα από τον καλπασμό.

«Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου θα έτρεχα!» είπε ενώ προχωρούσε προς το μέρος του νεαρού «Γιατί αν σε πιάσω στα χέρια μου θα... θα...» Ο Ντάρφιν κόμπιασε για λίγο. Ένα χαμόγελο διαγράφηκε στο μουντζουρωμένο από το χώμα πρόσωπό του και τα μικρά, καστανά του μάτια έλαμψαν παιχνιδιάρικα. «Μα τα γένια του Γκουρζούμ, μικρέ, έχω να νιώσω έτσι από τότε που ο πατέρας μου έμαθε πως ήπια το βαρέλι μπύρα που του έστειλαν από την Κχαρ Μιτζ Γκαλάγκ! Χα! Έπρεπε να δεις τα μούτρα του όταν πήγε να κεράσει τον πατέρα σου και το βαρέλι ήταν άδειο! Ίδιος ο Γκαλντούργκτζ ο Κόκκινος έγινε, πριν πέσει απ' το τσεκούρι του Γκουρζούμ! Τι κούρσα, Μαλάγκ μου, τι κούρσα! Ουφ!»

«Αισθάνεσαι καλύτερα φίλε μου;» ρώτησε χαμογελώντας ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Ο νάνος γύρισε και τον κοίταξε.

«Πολύ καλύτερα, νεαρέ μου, πολύ καλύτερα!» γέλασε. «Λίγο πονοκέφαλο έχω, αυτό είναι όλο. Και του λόγου σου είσαι; Οι Νάνοι θέλουν να ξέρουν ένα όνομα για να μπορέσουν να ευχαριστήσουν αυτόν που τους βοηθάει!»

«Είμαι ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ» είπε απλά ο δρυΐδης, κάνοντας μια μικρή υπόκλιση με το κεφάλι «υπηρέτης του Πνεύματος και Προστάτης αυτού του κομματιού του Έλφγουντ. Ο σύντροφός μου είναι ο Έλλορ, παιδί του Λέθλμαρ, της Ξύλινης Πόλης.» Το ξωτικό ένευσε αδιάφορα, προσηλωμένο όπως ήταν στο να περιποιείται το πληγωμένο αυτί του αλόγου. Ο Ντάρφιν έκανε ν' απαντήσει όμως το αγόρι τον πρόλαβε, κάνοντας το νάνο να δυσανασχετήσει.

«Εισ… Είστε δρυΐδες;»

«Όχι, όχι όλοι μας » βιάστηκε να απαντήσει χαμογελώντας ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Ο Έλλορ είναι Δασοφύλακας, ένας πολεμιστής αφιερωμένος στην προστασία του Δάσους. Ο Κέλεθιλ..» ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ σταμάτησε για λίγο κοιτάζοντας προς την πλευρά των λόφων. Στο πρόσωπό του είχε ζωγραφιστεί μια αινιγματική έκφραση, κάπου ανάμεσα στη συμπόνια και τη μυστικότητα «Εκείνος καλύτερα να σας συστηθεί μόνος του. Όσο για μένα, ναι, είμαι δρυΐδης. Άλλα αυτό δεν πρέπει να σε φοβίζει νεαρέ μου» Ο δρυΐδης κοίταξε το νεαρό χαμογελώντας καθησυχαστικά. Πολλές ήταν οι φήμες γύρω από τους δρυΐδες και τις απόκοσμες δυνάμεις τους ανάμεσα στους ανθρώπους του πολιτισμού. Φήμες, που είχαν θρέψει το φόβο και την αντιπάθεια προς το Τάγμα, ειδικά στο Λεράκ, που οι διαμάχες για την εκμετάλλευση του Δάσους ανάμεσα στους Λερακινούς και τους κατοίκους του Λάιντορ ήταν συχνές, ιδιαίτερα παλαιότερα. Όμως ο νεαρός αντέδρασε πολύ διαφορετικά απ' ό,τι περίμενε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ.

«Να με φοβίζει;!» απάντησε ο νεαρός περήφανα. «Κάθε άλλο κύριε! Είμαι εδώ ακριβώς αναζητώντας εσάς. Πιστέψτε με, η συνάντησή μας με χαροποιεί ιδιαίτερα.»

«Αναζητώντας εμένα; Δεν καταλαβαίνω.»

«Όχι εσάς συγκεκριμένα. Κάποιον από το Τάγμα σας. Ένα δρυΐδη.» Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ σήκωσε το φρύδι του απορημένος με τη σημασία μιας τέτοιας επίσκεψης. Πριν προλάβει όμως να ρωτήσει το οτιδήποτε, ο νεαρός μίλησε.

«Ονομάζομαι Αλφός. Ο σύντροφός μου είναι ο Ντάρφιν, γιος του Γκόρφιν από τη Γενιά των Φίγκορνταϊν» Σταμάτησε για λίγο, αφήνοντας έτσι περιθώριο στο Νάνο να συμπληρώσει τα λόγια του αν ήθελε, όμως εκείνος, ικανοποιημένος από το πλήρες άκουσμα του ονόματός του, περιορίστηκε σε μια βαθιά υπόκλιση, κι έτσι ο νεαρός συνέχισε «Βρισκόμαστε εδώ σε αναζήτηση κάποιου από το τάγμα σας που θα μπορούσε να μας βοηθήσει σε ένα ζήτημα εξαιρετικής σημασίας.» Η έκπληξη που προκάλεσαν τα τελευταία λόγια ήταν φανερά τόσο από την έκφραση που ζωγραφίστηκε στο πρόσωπό του δρυΐδη, όσο και από το απότομο σταμάτημα των κινήσεων του ξωτικού, που γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον Αλφός.

Τα μάτια του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ κοίταξαν ερευνητικά το αγόρι. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν μπερδεμένα, το πρόσωπο του μουντζουρωμένο και τα ρούχα του σκισμένα και βρώμικα, λερωμένα σε διάφορα σημεία από το αίμα του νάνου. «Ίσως και άλλων», σκέφτηκε με πικρία ο δρυΐδης. Παρά την κατάστασή του αυτή όμως, τόσο το υλικό των ρούχων του όσο και η ίδια η περήφανη στάση και το παράστημα του αγοριού δεν άφηναν περιθώρια για λάθος συμπεράσματα: το αγόρι ήταν από αριστοκρατική γενιά.

Το πρόσωπο του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ σκοτείνιασε, κάτι που έκανε το νάνο να ακολουθήσει το παράδειγμα του. Η σκέψη του δρυΐδη ταξίδεψε μόλις πέντε μήνες πριν, στο θάνατο ενός Λερακινού κυνηγού κι ενός Δασοφύλακα. Οι δύο άντρες βρέθηκαν αλληλοσκοτωμένοι, όμως οι κάτοικοι του Λεράκ θεώρησαν το θάνατο του κυνηγού τους στυγνή δολοφονία. Ακολούθησαν ταραχές και μικροσυγκρούσεις με απώλειες και για τις δύο πλευρές, παρ' όλ' αυτά η κατάσταση δεν κλιμακώθηκε, κυρίως λόγω της δεισιδαιμονίας που επικρατούσε στη συνείδηση των περισσότερων χωρικών γύρω από το δάσος. Μετά το περιστατικό όμως, οι Λερακινοί φάνηκαν να πιέζουν περισσότερο το δάσος για προμήθειες, κάτι που οδήγησε και στην πιο προσεκτική επιτήρησή τους από τους Λαϊντόριν. Υπεύθυνους για αυτή την κατάσταση οι δρυΐδες θεώρησαν τους ευγενείς του Λεράκ που, αν και δεν φάνηκαν να λαμβάνουν μέρος στις συγκρούσεις, παρακινούσαν το λαό, προκειμένου να αυξηθεί η παραγωγή πρώτων υλών στη χώρα. Παρά την αποφυγή πιο σοβαρών περιστατικών, η ένταση στο όρια του δάσους ανάμεσα σε κυνηγούς και ξυλοκόπους με τους Λαϊντόριν δεν έπαψε από τότε.

Ήταν αυτά τα γεγονότα και οι συνέπειες τους που έφεραν το σκοτείνιασμα και την απορία στο πρόσωπο του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ του Δρυΐδη και του Έλλορ του Δασοφύλακα. Και ήταν οι ίδιες σκέψεις που έκαναν τον ορκισμένο στην προστασία του Αλφός, νάνο Ντάρφιν να σφίξει το τσεκούρι στα χέρια του κοιτάζοντας τους δύο ξένους με ένταση, παρά τον πονοκέφαλο που του σφυροκοπούσε το κεφάλι. Τέλος, ήταν οι ίδιες σκέψεις που έφερναν την αμφιβολία στα μάτια του νεαρού Αλφός ντε Λεράκ, γιο του κόμη-Βασιλέα Φιλίπ ντε Λεράκ και μοναδικό, πλέον, διάδοχο της χώρας, για το αν πήρε τη σωστή απόφαση να ζητήσει βοήθεια για την υγεία του πατέρα του από τους δρυΐδες.

Ο ήλιος έβαφε κόκκινο τον ουρανό καθώς έπεφτε αργά πίσω από τα βουνά, δυτικά του Λεράκ, κάνοντας τις κορυφές των δέντρων του Λάιντορ να λάμπουν χρυσές στο βάθος του ορίζοντα, κάτω από τους σκοτεινούς όγκους των βουνών της Οροσειράς των Εντάρ. Οι τελευταίες αχτίδες χάνονταν σιγά σιγά, ακολουθώντας την πηγή τους στη δύση, ενώ οι σκιές έμοιαζαν να περιγελούν το φως καθώς μάκραιναν και λέπταιναν, καλώντας, λες, τη δική τους βασίλισσα, τη Νύχτα, να βιαστεί. Όμως εκείνη περίμενε υπομονετικά τη σειρά της στην ανατολή, δεμένη καθώς ήταν στον αιώνιο όρκο της με τους θεούς.

Ανύποπτοι οι θνητοί από τέτοιες συμφωνίες, συνέχιζαν τη ζωή τους. Στην πόλη του Λεράκ, πρωτεύουσα της ομώνυμης κομητείας, άλλη μια ήσυχη μέρα δουλειάς έφτανε στο τέλος της, οδηγώντας τους κουρασμένους πολίτες στα σπίτια τους. Με το φως να χάνεται σιγά σιγά στον ορίζοντα, ακόμα και οι πιο προσκολλημένοι στη δουλειά τους σταματούσαν και έπαιρναν το δρόμο για το σπίτι τους, σχεδιάζοντας ίσως ήδη τις εργασίες που έπρεπε να γίνουν την επομένη.

Ήταν μια πλούσια πόλη το Λεράκ. Ευλογημένοι με πολλούς τρόπους, οι πάντα καλόκαρδοι και δουλευταράδες Λερακινοί έχαιραν απόλυτης αυτάρκειας στον τόπο τους. Με την εύφορη πεδιάδα και τους λόφους τους να τους προμηθεύει κάθε είδους σιτηρά και λαχανικά, αλλά κυρίως σταφύλια και ζουμερούς καρπούς, το λιμάνι της Ταμλερά στην ανατολή να τους χαρίζει τους καρπούς της θάλασσας και με το δάσος του Λάιντορ στα δυτικά να τους προμηθεύει ξύλο και κρέας, οι γιοι κι η κόρες του Κουίλ, όπως συχνά ονοματίζονταν οι Λερακινοί από τον ποταμό που χάραζε το χάρτη της χώρας τους και πότιζε τις καλλιέργειες τους, θρέφονταν εύκολα με όσα τους προσέφερε η πατρίδα τους. Και τα δώρα αυτά συμπληρώνονταν με την στρατηγική, εμπορικά, θέση της κομητείας. Όντας το νοτιότερο σύνορο της Ατάνια, της Αυτοκρατορίας των Ανθρώπων, το Λεράκ είχε υπό την επιτήρησή του το πέρασμα του Ος, πέρασμα που αναγκαστικά ακολουθούσαν όλα τα εμπορεύματα που έρχονταν ή έφευγαν από την Αυτοκρατορία. Ήταν μια πλούσια χώρα το Λεράκ και ο πλούτος πάντα τραβάει τα βλέμματα και συχνά γεννάει το φθόνο.

Το Λεράκ δεν ήταν εξαίρεση. Στη μακρά ιστορία του τόπου, οι πόλεμοι δεν ήταν σπάνιοι. Και το χειρότερο ήταν ότι οι πόλεμοι αυτοί ήταν κυρίως εμφύλιοι. Γιατί, χάρη στον μεγάλο πλούτο της, η κομητεία είχε αρκετά μεγάλο και καλά εξοπλισμένο στρατό για να αντιμετωπίσει απειλές από άλλους λαούς. Όμως σε περίοδο ειρήνης, ο στρατός του Λεράκ χωριζόταν σε τμήματα διοικούμενα από τις διάφορες οικογένειες της αριστοκρατίας. Και όταν οι οικογένειες αυτές έρχονταν σε αντιπαράθεση, είτε κοινωνική, είτε πολιτική, είτε οικονομική, τότε εύκολα ακολουθούσε και η στρατιωτική συμπλοκή, με αντίκτυπο φυσικά και στο λαό που συνήθιζε να υπερασπίζει την οικογένεια της περιοχής του. Ακόμα και μετά την ένωση της κομητείας με τις υπόλοιπες χώρες της Ατάνια, σχεδόν πεντακόσια χρόνια πριν, οι εσωτερικές αυτές συγκρούσεις συνεχίζονταν κατά διαστήματα. Και θα συνεχίζονταν μέχρι τώρα, αν ο προηγούμενος Κόμης-Βασιλέας, ο Τανκρέντ ο Τέταρτος, δεν απειλούσε τους ευγενείς με την ένωση του στρατού υπό τη σημαία του Λεράκ. Η απειλή δεν πραγματοποιήθηκε, ανάγκασε όμως τους ευγενείς να συγκρατούν το.. πάθος τους, διότι ήξεραν πως με την πρώτη ευκαιρία το μέτρο θα εφαρμοζόταν και θα έχαναν την ασφάλεια που τους προσέφερε ο ιδιωτικός στρατός. Ήταν μια μεγάλη παράλειψη του Τανκρέντ, που θεώρησε ότι η απειλή και μόνο έφτανε. Μια παράληψη που θα στοίχιζε στο γιο του περισσότερο απ' όσο ο ίδιος μπορούσε να φανταστεί.

Ούτε βέβαια ο ίδιος ο Φιλίπ, γιος του Τανκρέντ και τωρινός άρχοντας Κόμης του Λεράκ, μπορούσε να φανταστεί κάτι τέτοιο, ακόμα και τώρα, πενήντα χρόνια μετά. Στεκόταν μαζεμένος και τυλιγμένος με το βαρύ, ζεστό μανδύα του από γαλάζιο βελούδο, στο ψηλότερο σημείο του πύργου του, τον Πύργο του Κρίνου, που ορθωνόταν περήφανος στο κέντρο της πόλης του Λεράκ, και με κλειστά τα μάτια, αφουγκραζόταν από ψηλά τη χώρα του. Στ' αυτιά του έφτανε ο θόρυβος της πόλης, ήχοι μιας ακόμα μέρας που τέλειωνε. Πόρτες που κλείνουν, χαρούμενοι χαιρετισμοί εμπόρων που καληνυχτίζονται δίνοντας υποσχέσεις για κεράσματα αργότερα σε κάποιο καπηλειό, μια μάνα που φωνάζει το παιδί της από το παιχνίδι και η παραπονιάρικη απάντηση του μικρού… Μυρωδιές από φρεσκομαγειρεμένα φαγητά έφτασαν στη μύτη του και το στόμα του γέμισε νοερά με γεύσεις ευχάριστα ελαφριές.

Ο Κόμης αναστέναξε και άνοιξε τα μάτια. Μια ανατριχίλα κρύου διέτρεξε την πλάτη του και τον ανάγκασε να τυλίξει πιο σφιχτά το μανδύα γύρω του, καθώς η σκέψη του ταξίδευε ανήσυχη στη δύση, εκεί που ήταν στραμμένο και το βλέμμα του.

Έμεινε εκεί μόνος για ώρα, μέχρι που ο ήλιος κόντευε πια να χαθεί τελείως και τα πάντα γύρω του έμοιαζαν γκρίζα και μουντά, όπως η διάθεση του. Και ήταν έτσι, μαζεμένος και σκεφτικός, χαμένος στις σκέψεις και τις ανησυχίες του για το γιο του, τη χώρα του και μόνο τελευταία για τον ίδιο, που τον βρήκε ο νεαρός άντρας που εμφανίστηκε από τη μοναδική πόρτα που οδηγούσε σ' εκείνη την κορυφή του πύργου. Ντυμένος μ' ένα μακρύ και φαρδύ, καφέ ρούχο, από λεπτό ύφασμα και με μανίκια που έφταναν μέχρι λίγο πιο κάτω από τους αγκώνες του, ο άντρας στάθηκε λίγα βήματα πίσω από τον Κόμη, μένοντας σιωπηλός. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν κοντά και μαύρα, με μία μόνο πλεξούδα που προεξείχε από κάπου στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του, να ακουμπάει στον αριστερό του ώμο. Στηριζόμενος απαλά στο ραβδί που κρατούσε κοίταξε ερευνητικά τον κόμη και περίμενε. Τα γκρίζα σαν σύννεφα μάτια του γέμισαν συμπόνια βλέποντας τη σκυμμένη μορφή του Κόμη τυλιγμένη σφιχτά με βαριά ρούχα. Το βλέμμα του νεαρού στράφηκε προς τους απέραντους κάμπους που απλώνονταν παντού γύρω από την πόλη. Στο πρόσωπό του ζωγραφίστηκε η θλίψη βλέποντας την ειρωνεία του θεάματος. Γιατί ενώ ο Κόμης του Λεράκ, παρά τη ζεστή του φορεσιά, ήταν ανίκανος να νιώσει κάθε ζεστασιά, παραδομένος καθώς ήταν στα ρίγη του υψηλού πυρετού, η χώρα του καιγόταν και ξεραινόταν από τον καύσωνα. Τα σπαρτά έσπαγαν αδύναμα και ξεραμένα στην παραμικρή πίεση, τα δέντρα έμοιαζαν με γυμνά φαντάσματα των ανθισμένων εαυτών τους, ενώ τα λουλούδια και τα χόρτα αργοπέθαιναν κάτω από την αμείλικτη δύναμη του ήλιου. Είχε να βρέξει από την αρχή του καλοκαιριού και ο άνεμος φαινόταν να έχει ξεχάσει αυτή τη χώρα. Ακόμα κι εκείνος ο Κουίλ με τα παιδιά του, τη Φιαρέν και τον Καρίπ, ποτάμια που άλλοτε πότιζαν με ζωή το χώμα του Λεράκ, τώρα κυλούσαν αδύναμα, νωχελικά, σε μια ανέλπιδη προσπάθεια να δώσουν και πάλι χρώμα στη βλάστηση της κομητείας. Η χώρα όμως δεν έβρισκε ανακούφιση, όπως και ο άρχοντάς της.

«Γιατί τον έστειλες στους δρυΐδες Σόρακ» είπε μετά από λίγο ο Κόμης με φωνή κουρασμένη και γεμάτη πίκρα. Ο νεοφερμένος δε φάνηκε να ξαφνιάζεται.

«Άρχοντα μου…»

«Μην προσπαθήσεις να υποστηρίξεις ότι δεν το έκανες. Σε άκουσα στο συμβούλιο και τα λόγια σου ήταν καλά ζυγιασμένα. Ανέφερες δήθεν τυχαία τους δρυΐδες ως λύση, ξέροντας ότι ο Αλφός θα πιανόταν απ' ότι μπορούσε προκειμένου να βοηθήσει. Τον έδιωξες με τρόπο. Γιατί;» συνέχισε ο Κόμης γυρίζοντας απότομα ν' αντικρίσει τον άντρα που στεκόταν πίσω του. Τα σκούρα μπλε μάτια του, ίδια με αυτά του γιου του, έλαμπαν από θυμό και παράπονο «Γιατί έδιωξες το μόνο πράγμα που μου δίνει κουράγιο πλέον; Και γιατί στους δρυΐδες, που και μόνο το όνομά του είναι αρκετό για να προκαλέσει την οργή τους; Μίλα, μάγε, γιατί η φιλοξενία μου νομίζω ότι φτάνει στο τέλος της! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΘΕΣΕΣ ΣΕ ΚΙΝΔΥΝΟ ΤΟ ΓΙΟ Μ…» η φωνή του πνίγηκε στο λαιμό του και ο Κόμης άρχισε να βήχει με δύναμη. Το σώμα του άρχισε να συσπάται και να σκύβει αδύναμα. Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση, ο νεαρός άντρας, που ο κόμης αποκάλεσε μάγο, βρέθηκε δίπλα του να τον στηρίζει, τυλίγοντας τα χέρια του γύρω από τους ώμους του Φιλίπ. Όταν λίγη ώρα αργότερα ο κόμης ηρέμησε και ο βήχας του μαλάκωσε, ο νεαρός μίλησε.

«Άρχοντά μου» είπε και η φωνή του ακούστηκε γλυκιά και καθησυχαστική στ' αυτιά του Κόμη «έχεις δίκιο να θυμώνεις· ποιος γονιός δε θα θύμωνε αν πίστευε πως κάποιος επιβουλεύεται το παιδί του; Όμως προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσεις και άκουσέ με. Γιατί ενώ θυμός σου είναι δίκαιος, δεν είναι ακόμα ώρα να ξεσπάσεις και σίγουρα όχι για το λάθος λόγο. Πράγματι έδιωξα το γιο σου, ή αν προτιμάς τον ώθησα προς αυτή την κατεύθυνση. Όμως ούτε για δικό του κακό το έκανα, ούτε για δικό σου. Ο Αλφός έπρεπε να φύγει από τον πύργο του Κρίνου τόσο για το καλό του ίδιου, όσο και για το δικό σου.»

Ο Κόμης σήκωσε το κουρασμένο βλέμμα του και κάρφωσε άγρια τη ματιά του στα γκρίζα μάτια του νεαρού. Δίστασε για λίγο, όση ώρα προσπαθούσε να βρει την ανάσα του μετά το απότομα ξέσπασμά του, μα σιγά σιγά το ύφος του μαλάκωσε και τη θέση της οργής στα μάτια του πήρε το θλιμμένο παράπονο. Με φωνή βραχνή και κουρασμένη, ο Κόμης του Λεράκ μίλησε.

«Ξέρω πως το μυαλό σου είναι γρήγορο, Σόρακ. Το κατάλαβα από την πρώτη στιγμή που παρουσιάστηκες μπροστά μου, ζητώντας άδεια να μελετήσεις στη βιβλιοθήκη μου. Και σου λέω τώρα πως ακόμα κι αν δεν έφερνες μαζί σου συστάσεις από το δάσκαλό σου, πάλι θα σε είχα αφήσει να μείνεις. Γιατί είδα πολλά στα νεαρά σου μάτια και μ' άρεσε η αυτοπεποίθηση που έδειξες και το πάθος σου για γνώση. Σε κράτησα εδώ για τρία χρόνια και, αν η ηλικία σου το επέτρεπε, θα ήσουν ένας από τους επίσημους συμβούλους μου, γιατί ανεπίσημα είσαι ήδη. Και δεν ξεχνώ πώς στάθηκες στο πλάι μου και του Αλφός όταν σκοτώθηκε ο Ρενέ και έφυγε ο Τανκρέντ, δίνοντας παρηγοριά και συμβουλές.» Ο Κόμης σταμάτησε για λίγο προσπαθώντας να πιάσει την ανάσα του. Και μόνο που μιλούσε φαινόταν να τον καταβάλει. «Ακόμα και γιατρός έγινες τώρα,» συνέχισε ύστερα από λίγο, «που, σαν κεραμικό αφημένο στον ήλιο να σκληρύνει, ψήνομαι στον πυρετό και νιώθω μέχρι και αυτή τη ζεστασιά του ήλιου κρύα. Όμως τώρα είναι η πιο δύσκολη ώρα του Οίκου μου νομίζω, κι ας έχει ήδη περάσει πολλά. Η χώρα υποφέρει από την ξηρασία και οι αποθήκες έχουν αρχίσει να αδειάζουν. Και παρά την αξιοθαύμαστη αντοχή που έχει δείξει ως τώρα, σύντομα ο λαός μου θα κουραστεί και σαν παραπονιάρικη γάτα θ' αρχίσει να γρατζουνάει.» Τα μάτια του Κόμη έκλεισαν καθώς συνέχισε «Δεν υπάρχει κάποιος να τους οδηγήσει Σόρακ. Ο Αλφός είναι ακόμα μικρός και εγώ είμαι άρρωστος, τόσο άρρωστος που η ίδια η Ελάρι, η Θεά της Γιατρειάς, φαίνεται να με έχει ξεγραμμένο.»

«Μη λες τέτοια λόγια Κόμη! Τα βότανα που...»

«Ξέρω τι λέω, Σόρακ» τον διέκοψε ο Κόμης και γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει χαμογελώντας θλιβερά. Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν από τον υψηλό πυρετό και το δέρμα του φαινόταν κουρασμένο, λευκό σχεδόν σαν χιόνι από την εξάντληση, με μόνα στολίδια τους μαύρους κύκλους που φαίνονταν να στηρίζουν τα μάτια του. Ακόμα και έτσι όμως, θαύμασε ο Σόρακ, τα μάτια του έδειχναν τη δύναμη και τη μεγαλοπρέπεια αυτού του άνδρα, που κείτονταν κάπου εκεί, χαμένα κάτω από τη θλίψη και την απόγνωση. «Τα βότανα που ζήτησες» συνέχισε ο Κόμης «και οι προσπάθειες που έκανες μέχρι τώρα, και σ' ευχαριστώ γι αυτές, κερδίζουν απλώς χρόνο, καθυστερούν το αναπόφευκτο. Λυπάμαι μόνο για τον Αλφός. Είναι μικρός και έχει ήδη χάσει δύο αδέλφια και τη μητέρα του. Θα του στοιχίσει πολύ, αλλά είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα του σταθείς κι εσύ και οι χοντροκοιλαράδες Φίγκορνταϊν, αν φυσικά σηκώσουν το κεφάλι τους από την πολύτιμη μπύρα τους» είπε κοιτάζοντας το πέτρινο πάτωμα του πύργου. Ύστερα η ματιά του έπεσε στους απέραντους αγρούς που απλώνονταν γύρω από την πόλη. Μέσα στο μανδύα της νύχτας που απλωνόταν πια σε ολόκληρη τη χώρα τους είδε με τα μάτια της φαντασίας του ξεραμένους και στεγνούς. Θλίψη ύγρανε τα μάτια του. «Λυπάμαι επίσης» συμπλήρωσε «που δε θα δω το Λεράκ ανθισμένο και δε θ' ακούσω τον Κουίλ να ρέει με δύναμη μια τελευταία φορά.»

«Μιλάς σαν να σε χάνουμε αύριο, Κόμη» απάντησε ο νεαρός.

«Έτσι νιώθω.»

«Κακώς». Ο απότομος τρόπος του Σόρακ έκανε τον κόμη να γυρίσει ξαφνιασμένος προς το μέρος του, όμως εκείνος συνέχισε απτόητος. «Κακώς αισθάνεσαι έτσι. Υπάρχουν ακόμα ελπίδες και μάλιστα πολλές. Σίγουρα η αποστολή του Αλφός στους δρυΐδες φαίνεται μάταιη και επικίνδυνη για την ασφάλεια του. Όμως πιστεύω ακριβώς το αντίθετο. Οι δρυΐδες αποκλείεται να πειράξουν το γιο σου. Κάτι τέτοιο θα οδηγούσε σε πόλεμο και οι κάτοικοι του Δάσους νομίζω πως δεν αρέσκονται σε τέτοιες μεθόδους. Αν μη τι άλλο δεν έχουν τίποτα να κερδίσουν από έναν πόλεμο με το Λεράκ, σε αντίθεση με το λαό σου που απλά ψάχνει αφορμή.» Ο Κόμης φάνηκε να δυσαρεστείται αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα, αναγνωρίζοντας την αλήθεια των λόγων του νεαρού μάγου. «Επιπλέον» συνέχισε ο Σόρακ βλέποντας τον Κόμη να αποβάλλει σιγά σιγά την απόγνωση, που τον είχε καταβάλει «το να στείλω τον Αλφός ήταν ο μόνος σίγουρος τρόπος να πειστούν οι δρυΐδες να έρθουν. Η αποστολή του ίδιου σου του γιου, αφενός θα εξάρει την περιέργειά τους, αφετέρου δημιουργεί κλίμα εμπιστοσύνης: αφού εσύ τους έστειλες το γιο σου και μοναδικό σου διάδοχο με μοναδική συνοδεία έναν νάνο πολεμιστή, δείχνεις ότι σίγουρα και εκείνοι μπορούν να έρθουν χωρίς φόβο.»

«Πιστεύεις ότι μπορούν πράγματι να βοηθήσουν;» ρώτησε ο Κόμης με ανανεωμένη διάθεση.

«Αν υπάρχει κάποιος που να μπορεί να βοηθήσει Κόμη, αυτοί είναι οι δρυΐδες. Αν τα μισά απ' όσα έχω μάθει για τις δυνάμεις τους ισχύουν, τότε μπορούν σίγουρα να σου προσφέρουν μεγαλύτερη βοήθεια απ' ό,τι όλοι σου οι θεραπευτές, μαζί κι εγώ. Ίσως μάλιστα να μπορέσουν να μας βοηθήσουν και με την ξηρασία.»

Ο Κόμης χαμογέλασε βεβιασμένα. «Δεν πιστεύω να ακούς ό,τι λέγεται γι αυτούς, έτσι; Ό,τι κρύβουν τον άνεμο μέσα στα ράσα τους κι ό,τι με τη φωνή τους δαμάζουν τον κεραυνό και τη βροχή;» Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Σόρακ να χαμογελάσει.

«Προηγουμένως, με αποκάλεσες μάγο. Δέχομαι το χαρακτηρισμό με υπερηφάνεια, όσο φόβο κι αν φέρνει αυτό στις καρδιές των χωρικών. Κι ο μόνος λόγος που δε φοράω εγώ τα δικά μου ράσα, είναι γιατί ξέρω ότι η παρουσία μάγου στην αυλή σου θα σου δημιουργούσε προβλήματα. Και μπορεί αυτά τα ράσα να μην κρύβουν τον άνεμο ή τη βροχή, κρύβουν όμως πολλά άλλα. Είμαι σίγουρος, λοιπόν, ότι και τα ράσα ενός δρυΐδη κρύβουν μυστικά.»

«Έστω» είπε χαμογελώντας καλόκαρδα ο Κόμης και πρόσθεσε σοβαρά «Να είσαι σίγουρος πως στον επόμενο δράκο1 που θα συναντήσω θα του το πω!». Οι δύο άντρες γέλασαν για λίγο δυνατά μα ύστερα από λίγο ο Κόμης ένιωσε την κούραση να τον καταβάλει και ο Σόρακ τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και φώναξε έναν από τους ακολούθους του Κόμη για να τον βοηθήσει να επιστρέψει στο δωμάτιό του. Όταν εκείνος, ένα ξανθό αγόρι που ονομαζόταν Ματιέ, εμφανίστηκε με ένα κερί στο χέρι του, ο Κόμης ευχαρίστησε το Σόρακ σφίγγοντάς του τον ώμο. Και την ώρα που ετοιμαζόταν να κλείσει την πόρτα του πυργίσκου και να μπει στον Πύργο του, ο Άρχοντας του Λεράκ γύρισε στο νεαρό μάγο:

«Αν και οι υπόλοιποι είναι σαν και σένα» είπε, εννοώντας τους μάγους «θα ήταν τιμή μου και προνόμιο να τους φιλοξενούσα όλους στην Αυλή μου. Ό,τι κι αν έλεγε ο κόσμος.» Ο Σόρακ χαμογέλασε αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα και ο κόμης χάθηκε ανάμεσα στους σκοτεινούς διαδρόμους του Πύργου του, ακολουθώντας το χλωμό φως του κεριού που κρατούσε ο Ματιέ.

Μόνος πια στην κορυφή του πυργίσκου, ο Σόρακ απολάμβανε τη σχετική ανακούφιση που προσέφερε η ελαφριά δροσιά της νύχτας. Με αργές κινήσεις, έβγαλε την πίπα του από μια από τις μακριές τσέπες του ρούχου του και τη γέμισε με καπνό. Ύστερα πρόσθεσε λίγη λεπτή σκόνη που επίσης έβγαλε από τις τσέπες του και ψιθύρισε μερικές λέξεις. Η πίπα άναψε και η έντονη μυρωδιά του θειαφιού ήρθε στη μύτη του, για να χαθεί σχεδόν αμέσως. Χαμογελώντας στον εαυτό του, ρούφηξε απολαυστικά τον καπνό του, για να τον βγάλει αναστενάζοντας.

«Φοβάμαι» απάντησε νοερά ο μάγος στα τελευταία λόγια του Κόμη, με μάτια καρφωμένα νοτιοανατολικά, όπου ένας δεύτερος μεγάλος πύργο ορθωνόταν σκοτεινός στη σκιά των αστεριών. «Φοβάμαι, ότι δεν είμαστε όλοι το ίδιο.»

Στον Πύργο του Ρόδου, κατοικία της υποκόμισσας Λεσάτ, δεύτερης σε δύναμη οικογένειας σε ολόκληρο το Λεράκ, η νύχτα ξεκινούσε. Ένα ένα, τα παράθυρα του πύργου άρχιζαν να φωτίζονται από δαυλούς και κεριά. Κι όπως το φως της φλόγας παλλόταν μέσα τους, κάνοντας τις σκιές να χορεύουν, τα φωτισμένα παράθυρα του πύργου έμοιαζαν στο Σόρακ με μάτια που τρεμόπαιζαν.

Σαν ένα τεράστιο, σκοτεινό πλάσμα, γεμάτο μοχθηρία, το Ρόδο γελούσε χαιρέκακα με τον Κρίνο, κοιτάζοντάς τον λαίμαργα με τα αμέτρητα μάτια των παραθύρων του, που έλαμπαν φλόγινα, στάζοντας φθόνο.

1 Πέρα από ορισμένους κύκλους «διευρυμένης γνώσης», οι δράκοι θεωρούνται μυθικά πλάσματα. Στην συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση, ο Κόμης δε γνωρίζει τίποτα πέρα από τη μυθολογία του Νίμμορ. Αντίθετα, ο Σόρακ υποπτεύεται ότι οι μύθοι κρύβουν αλήθειες.


	4. Chapter 4

4

_Καλώ τη Μεγάλη Μητέρα, τη Γκιάζντρα, για μάρτυρα στα λόγια μας. Να τα ακούσει και να τα αφήσει να χαρακτούν στην αιώνια μνήμη της Πέτρας της και να κριθούν αργότερα, σοφά ή ανόητα._

_Ξορκίζω τη Σκιά του Μορέλεγκον Γκοθ μακριά να μείνει από τα μάτια και το νου μας, γιατί σήμερα πρέπει να αποφασίσουμε όσο σοφά μας επιτρέπει η θνητή μας φύση._

_Και το Φοράλ τον Κόκκινο ξορκίζω, μακριά από μας να μείνει, γιατί σήμερα πρέπει να βασιλεύσει η Ομόνοια και τα Πάθη να κοιμηθούν._

_Φύγε κι εσύ, Άρχοντα του Θανάτου! Σήμερα αποφασίζει η Ζωή._

_Ζητώ απ' το Χρυσό Άρχοντα, το Μαλτέλ, να φωτίσει το νου και την καρδιά μας, χωρίς να τα τυφλώσει, όπως θα συνεχίσει να κάνει αιώνια στον κόσμο με το χρυσό του φως. _

_Και από τον Πατέρα της Ασημένιας Σελήνης ζητώ, τα θέλγητρα και τη μαγεία του να άρει από μας και με την Ελπίδα του να μη μας οδηγήσει σε σκέψεις παράτολμες._

_Και από τον Έφερ του Ανέμου ζητώ τη σκέψη μας να μην την παρασύρει και με προσήλωση να δούμε το καθήκον μας._

_Και συ Μεάρ, Μητέρα των Υδάτων, άσε τη σκέψη μας ελεύθερη από τις επιθυμίες των ψυχών μας. Γιατί σήμερα ξεχνάμε τον εαυτό μας και είμαστε ο Κύκλος._

Η βαθιά φωνή σώπασε. Ο κάτοχός της ήταν ένας άνθρωπος με πολλούς χειμώνες να πλουτίζουν το βάθος το ματιών του, ντυμένος μ' ένα απλό, λευκό ράσο, με λευκά γένια και λευκά μαλλιά να στολίζουν το γερασμένο, μα όχι κουρασμένο, πρόσωπό του. Στεκόταν μόνος του μπροστά από έναν πέτρινο βωμό, που ορθωνόταν στο κέντρο ενός κύκλου σχηματισμένου από δεκατρείς πέτρινους θρόνους. Μπροστά από κάθε θρόνο, εκτός από έναν, στέκονταν από ένας άνδρας ή μια γυναίκα, ντυμένοι και αυτοί στα λευκά.

Ο Αλφός στεκόταν στο πλάι του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, έξω από τον Κύκλο, λίγο πίσω από τους δύο θρόνους που βρίσκονταν απέναντι από το μοναδικό άδειο θρόνο, και παρακολουθούσε τις τελετουργικές κινήσεις του ασπρομάλλη, που φαινόταν να αφήνει κάτι στο βωμό σιωπηλά. Όταν τελείωσε, ο ηλικιωμένος άντρας, που δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Μεγάλο Δρυΐδη Έχαρντιν, ηγέτη και οδηγό ολόκληρης της Αδελφότητας, χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι, μια κίνηση που μιμήθηκαν όλοι στον κύκλο, όπως και ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Διστάζοντας λίγο, ο Αλφός, ακολούθησε το παράδειγμά τους. Γύρω του τα πάντα σιώπησαν. Κανένας ήχος, καμία κίνηση δε φαινόταν να ταράζει ολόκληρο το δάσος. Κανένα πουλί δεν κελάηδησε, κανένα φύλλο δε θρόισε στον άνεμο, λες και το ίδιο το δάσος περίμενε για να συνεχίσει τη ζωή του. Ο Αλφός ένιωσε μια περίεργη γαλήνη να τον τυλίγει και η σιωπή γύρω του έγινε εντονότερη. Κι ύστερα, ξαφνικά, χωρίς καμιά προειδοποίηση, με μια απόλυτα συγχρονισμένη κίνηση λες και μία μόνη συνείδηση τους οδηγούσε όλους, δεκατρία χρυσά δρεπάνια γυάλισαν στις λιγοστές αχτίδες που περνούσαν την πράσινη οροφή του Κύκλου, και τα τελευταία λόγια αντήχησαν στον κύκλο με τους δεκατρείς πέτρινους θρόνους:

_Καλούμε εσένα, ω Πατέρα μας, Φάχαρθα, Άρχοντα της Ζωής και Διατηρητή του Κόσμου! Εύθραυστο Παιδί της Δημιουργίας, άκουσε τα λόγια μας, όπως εμείς ακούμε το θέλημα των παιδιών σου! Γιατί εμάς διάλεξες για Προστάτες τους κι εμείς εσένα για Αφέντη μας! Δότη της Πνοής εισάκουσέ μας και βοήθησέ μας να πράξουμε το δικό σου θέλημα! Άρθα!_

Πουλιά φτερούγισαν και τα φύλλα θρόισαν στον ξαφνικό αεράκι που συνόδευσε την τελευταία λέξη, λες και ο ίδιος ο άνεμος και τα δέντρα θέλησαν να την προφέρουν μαζί με τους δρυΐδες. Το σώμα του Αλφός ρίγησε από δέος. Κοιτάζοντας δίπλα του, είδε τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ να κοιτάζει τη σκηνή με μια περίεργη έκφραση. Μπερδεμένος, ο γιος του Κόμη του Λεράκ στράφηκε ξανά προς τον κύκλο για να δει τον Έχαρντιν να παίρνει τη θέση του στον άδειο θρόνο και να αφήνει το δρεπάνι του στα πόδια του, μια κίνηση που έκαναν και οι υπόλοιποι λευκοντυμένοι δρυΐδες. Έπειτα, ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης μίλησε και η βαθιά του φωνή αντήχησε και πάλι μόνη της στο ξέφωτο με τους πέτρινους θρόνους:

«Είμαστε ο Κύκλος» είπε με φωνή γεμάτη κρυφή δύναμη.

«Είμαστε» απάντησαν οι υπόλοιποι και κάθισαν στους θρόνους τους. Η τελετουργία είχε τελειώσει. Ο Έχαρντιν άφησε κάποιες στιγμές να περάσουν, δίνοντας έτσι στους δρυΐδες την ευκαιρία να τακτοποιηθούν στα καθίσματά τους. Ύστερα από λίγο, τα δεκατρία μέλη του Κύκλου είχαν ηρεμήσει και είχαν στραφεί προς τον αρχηγό τους περιμένοντας.

«Αδέλφια μου καλωσορίσατε» είπε εκείνος ύστερα από λίγο. «Μαζευτήκαμε σήμερα, έπειτα από παράκληση ενός αδελφού εκτός του Κύκλου, που, όπως λέει, έχει ένα σημαντικό ζήτημα να θέσει ενώπιον μας. Ο Καρέλ Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ ζητάει άδεια να παρουσιαστεί ενώπιον του Κύκλου.» Οι υπόλοιποι δρυΐδες έγνεψαν καταφατικά και ο Έχαρντιν στράφηκε προς τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ και του έκανε νόημα να πλησιάσει.

«Περίμενε εδώ. Μόλις σε φωνάξουν προχώρα μέσα και άσε αυτό στο βωμό» ψιθύρισε ο δρυΐδης στον Αλφός, αφήνοντας διακριτικά στη χούφτα του αγοριού λίγα πέταλα από λουλούδια, και ύστερα προχώρησε μέσα στον Κύκλο. Περπατώντας με σιγουριά έφτασε δίπλα στο βωμό όπου και στάθηκε. Με αργές κινήσεις άπλωσε το χέρι του πάνω από την πέτρα του βωμού, έχοντας τη γροθιά κλειστή. Ψιθυρίζοντας κάποια λόγια που ο Αλφός δεν κατάλαβε, άνοιξε τη χούφτα του και τη γύρισε για να μην πέσει από μέσα της απολύτως τίποτα. Κατεβάζοντας το χέρι του ξανά, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ στράφηκε στον Έχαρντιν.

«Προσέφερες αέρα» είπε εκείνος ήρεμα. «Φέρνεις κάποιο μήνυμα;»

«Μάλιστα, Δάσκαλε Έχαρντιν. Φέρνω μήνυμα στον Κύκλο από τον Φιλίπ ντε Λεράκ». Επιφωνήματα έκπληξης αλλά και αγανάκτησης αντήχησαν στο ξέφωτο και ο Αλφός ένιωσε την καρδιά του να σκιρτά. Για άλλη μια φορά άρχισε να αμφιβάλλει για την ορθότητα της επιλογής του να καταφύγει στους δρυΐδες. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ είχε δεχθεί πρόθυμα να τον βοηθήσει μόλις του είχε αναλύσει το λόγο της επίσκεψής του, όμως του είχε ξεκαθαρίσει από την αρχή πως δε θα ήταν το ίδιο εύκολο να πείσει και τους υπόλοιπους δρυΐδες.

Μόλις οι αντιδράσεις κόπασαν, ο Έχαρντιν έγνεψε στον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ κι εκείνος συνέχισε.

«Ο Κόμης του Λεράκ ζητά τη βοήθεια της Αδελφότητας σε ένα ζήτημα εξαιρετικής σημασίας για τον ίδιο.» Γέλια και ειρωνικά χαμόγελα συνόδευσαν τα λόγια του και η καρδιά του Αλφός βυθίστηκε στην απελπισία και τη λύπη. Ήξερε πως τα πράγματα δεν ήταν εύκολα, τον είχε προειδοποιήσει τόσο ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, όσο και η λογική του, όμως δεν περίμενε τέτοια αντίδραση. Αυτές οι γυναίκες και οι άνδρες, οι δρυΐδισσες και οι δρυΐδες, φαίνονταν να περιφρονούν τον πατέρα του και να χαίρονται με τα δεινά του.

«Αδέλφια, παρακαλώ!». Η επιτακτική φωνή του Έχαρντιν έκοψε τα σχόλια και ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης γύρισε και πάλι στον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Συνέχισε.» είπε και εκείνος υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά, συνεχίζοντας.

«Πριν μερικές μέρες, στα ανατολικά όρια του Αλσυλλίου μου, εκεί που τελειώνει το Λάιντορ, έφθασε με άλογο ο γιος του Φιλίπ ντε Λεράκ, Αλφός, συνοδευόμενος από έναν νάνο, ονόματι Ντάρφιν Φίγκορνταϊν. Τους κατεδίωκε η συμμορία του Σαρίκ, ενός λαθροκυνηγού με τον οποίο πολλές φορές είχα έρθει σε ρήξη στο παρελθόν. Με τη βοήθεια των συντρόφων μου διώξαμε το Σαρίκ και προσφέραμε καταφύγιο στους δυο φυγάδες οπότε και μάθαμε τα ονόματά τους και το λόγο της επίσκεψής τους. Όπως ήδη είπα, βρίσκονται εδώ αναζητώντας τη βοήθεια μας. Με την άδεια του Κύκλου, νομίζω ότι θα ήταν προτιμότερο να δοθεί ο λόγος στον ίδιο το γιο του Κόμη-Βασιλέα του Λεράκ.»

«Αυτό είναι εξωφρενικό!» φώναξε ένας από τους δρυΐδες του Κύκλου, ένας μελαχρινός άντρας, με γκρίζους κροτάφους και γαλάζια μάτια, που έμοιαζαν αρκετά με αυτά του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Ο Κόμης και οι ευγενείς του Λεράκ έχουν αποδείξει πολλές φορές στο παρελθόν, μακρινό και πρόσφατο, ότι είναι εχθροί μας! Το να επιτραπεί σε αυτό το παιδί να μιλήσει στον Κύκλο είναι προσβολή! Αν το Λεράκ έχει προβλήματα, δεν έχει παρά να στραφεί στους πολύτιμους ιππότες του!» Φωνές επιδοκιμασίας ακολούθησαν τα λόγια του άντρα από πολλά μέλη του Κύκλου. Όμως ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ στράφηκε ήρεμα προς τον άντρα.

«Με όλο το σεβασμό, Δάσκαλε Αρίσμοθ» είπε, υψώνοντας τη φωνή του για να ακουστεί ανάμεσα στις φωνές των υπολοίπων «είχα πάντα την εντύπωση ότι η Αδελφότητα δεν έχει εχθρούς και ότι βρισκόμαστε εδώ για να γιατρεύουμε τις πληγές αυτό του κόσμου. Ο ρόλος μας, όπως θυμάμαι από τις διδαχές σου, είναι να προσφέρουμε βοήθεια τόσο στο λαγό όσο και στην αλεπού, στον κυνηγό αλλά και το θήραμα. Αν ο Κόμης και οι ευγενείς του κάποτε δημιούργησαν προβλήματα, τώρα έρχονται σε εμάς αναζητώντας βοήθεια. Ήμουν μπροστά, θείε, όταν ελευθέρωσες από μια παγίδα έναν λύκο που μόλις ώρες πριν είχε επιτεθεί στον ανηψιό σου. Θυμάμαι πόσο θαύμασα τότε τον τρόπο με τον οποίο με δίδαξες αυτό ακριβώς το μάθημα, ότι δηλαδή δεν είναι στη θέση του δρυΐδη να κρίνει, αλλά να βοηθά τα πλάσματα που τον έχουν ανάγκη. Είναι τόσο δύσκολο να πράξεις το ίδιο και τώρα;» Οι φωνές από τα μέλη του Κύκλου σώπασαν και οι δρυΐδες στράφηκαν όλοι να κοιτάξουν τον Αρίσμοθ. Όλοι, παρατήρησε ο Αλφός, εκτός από μια γυναίκα με μακριά, ίσια, γκριζόμαυρα μαλλιά, που κοίταζε τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ χαμογελώντας, απολαμβάνοντας λες τα τεκταινόμενα.

Ο Αρίσμοθ έμεινε για λίγο σιωπηλός, κοιτάζοντας κατάματα τον ανηψιό του. Έξω από τον Κύκλο ο Αλφός κράτησε ασυναίσθητα την αναπνοή του. Η ένταση της σύγκρουσης στα βλέμματα ανάμεσα στους δύο άντρες ήταν σχεδόν απτή. Πρώτος μίλησε ο Αρίσμοθ.

«Τα λόγια σου είναι σωστά, γιε της αδελφής μου. Ξεχνάς όμως κάτι. Όταν ο λύκος επιτέθηκε και εσύ τον χτύπησες με το ραβδί σου, δεν έτρεξα να τον βοηθήσω. Κανείς δε γιατρεύει τις πληγές του αντιπάλου του όσο η μάχη μαίνεται. Ας είναι όμως. Συμφωνώ να ακουστεί το αγόρι, αν αυτό είναι που θέλει ο Κύκλος και ο Μέγας Διδάσκαλος.» είπε και στράφηκε προς τον Έχαρντιν.

Για λίγες στιγμές, που φάνηκαν μια αιωνιότητα στον Αλφός, ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης έμεινε σιωπηλός.

«Ας ακούσουμε» είπε ύστερα από λίγο και ο Αλφός αναστέναξε ανακουφισμένος, συναίσθημα όμως που κράτησε μόνο για μια στιγμή, αφού συνειδητοποίησε ότι πλέον είχε έρθει η σειρά του. Με την καρδιά του να χτυπά σαν τρελή στο στήθος του, ο γιος του Κόμη του Λεράκ προχώρησε με όσο πιο σταθερό και βέβαιο βήμα μπορούσε στο κέντρο του κύκλου με τους πέτρινους θρόνους. Νιώθοντας τα βλέμματα όλων στραμμένα πάνω του, βλέμματα που συνοδεύονταν από ελάχιστες θετικές σκέψεις, το νεαρό αγόρι έφτασε δίπλα στον πέτρινο βωμό. Παίρνοντας όση δύναμη μπορούσε από την ενθαρρυντική ματιά του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, άπλωσε το χέρι του προσπαθώντας να περιορίσει το τρέμουλό του και άφησε τα πέταλα των λουλουδιών να γλιστρήσουν από τη χούφτα του. Χορεύοντας για λίγο στον αέρα, τα πέταλα ακούμπησαν απαλά στην πέτρα του βωμού. Με ανανεωμένο θάρρος, γύρισε και υποκλίθηκε προς τον Έχαρντιν με σεβασμό. Ένα καλοκάγαθο χαμόγελο χαράχτηκε στα χείλι του Μεγάλου Διδάσκαλου και οι εκφράσεις πολλών από τους δρυΐδες μαλάκωσαν.

«Προσέφερες λουλούδια» είπε έπειτα από μερικές στιγμές ο Έχαρντιν. «Φέρνεις ειρήνη, γιε του Λεράκ;»

«Μάλιστα Άρχοντα Δρυΐδη» αποκρίθηκε ο Αλφός με όσο πιο σταθερή φωνή μπορούσε. «Ο πατέρας μου κι εγώ ζητάμε ειρήνη μαζί σας…και τη βοήθειά σας.» Σήκωσε διστακτικά το βλέμμα του προς τον Έχαρντιν περιμένοντας κάποια αντίδραση, όμως εκείνος του ένευσε απλά να συνεχίσει. Στο νου του αγοριού άρχισαν να έρχονται τα μαθήματα ρητορικής και διπλωματίας που το είχαν δοθεί, μαθήματα απαραίτητα για κάθε ευγενή του Λεράκ. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, το αγόρι είπε «Ο Κόμης του Λεράκ και πατέρας μου επιθυμεί να παύσουν οι εχθροπραξίες στα σύνορα του Δάσους και να επανέλθει η ομόνοια ανάμεσα στο Λαό του Δάσους και τα παιδιά του Λεράκ. Θεωρεί πως μπορεί να υπάρξει λύση που να ικανοποιεί και τις δύο πλευρές σχετικά με τα όρια του Δάσους και ότι η λύση αυτή είναι μόνο θέμα καλής πίστης και διάθεσης να βρεθεί.»

«ΛΥΣΗ;» φώναξε οργισμένος ο θείος του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, ταράζοντας τον Αλφός και κάνοντας την καρδιά του να σκιρτήσει. «Λύση; Πες στον πατέρα σου νεαρέ πως υπήρχε "λύση" μέχρι που οι κυνηγοί του άρχισαν να κυνηγούν για την μόδα των ευγενών σας και όχι για τροφή ή ρουχισμό! Μέχρι που οι ξυλοκόποι του άρχισαν να κόβουν δέντρα με αιώνες ζωής μπροστά τους και το δάσος στέναξε κάτω από τα χτυπήματα των τσεκουριών τους! "Λύση", νεαρέ, υπήρχε μέχρι που η απληστία του λαού σας άρχισε να μην υπολογίζει το Πνεύμα του Δάσους και τα παιδιά του Φάχαρθα. Αν επιθυμεί ειρήνη ο πατέρας σου καλά θα κάνει να σκεφτεί καλά τις πράξεις του λαού του.»

«Αδελφέ Αρίσμοθ» είπε με ήρεμη αλλά σταθερή φωνή η δρυΐδισσα με τα γκριζόμαυρα, μακριά μαλλιά «θυμήσου πως απέναντί μας δεν στέκεται παρά ένα αγόρι και πως το αγόρι αυτό είναι φιλοξενούμενος του Κύκλου.»

«Το αγόρι αυτό είναι αγγελιοφόρος, Ελνεσέ, και θα του φερθώ σαν τέτοιο και όχι σαν αγόρι. Και σκέψου εσύ πως το αγόρι αυτό μια μέρα θα γίνει άντρας και ίσως κυβερνήσει το Λεράκ. Καλά θα κάνει να μάθει πως η ζωή είναι σκληρή και οι συνέπειες των αποφάσεών μας μας στοιχειώνουν.» αποκρίθηκε ο Αρίσμοθ και γύρισε ξανά προς τον Αλφός, με μια δόση ειρωνείας να ντύνει τη φωνή του. «Πες μου λοιπόν, μικρέ, τι… λύση προτείνει ο πατέρας σου; Και τι βοήθεια μπορεί να ζητάει ο πανίσχυρος Κόμης του Λεράκ από εμάς;»

Ένας κόμπος ήρθε και στάθηκε στο λαιμό του Αλφός, θολώνοντας τη σκέψη του και πνίγοντας τα λόγια του. Δεν ήταν η δειλία που το προκάλεσε αυτό, αλλά μια αίσθηση αδυναμίας να κάνει το σωστό, να ανταποκριθεί στις απαιτήσεις και να βοηθήσει τον πατέρα του. Αισθανόταν ανήμπορος και μικρός και η ιδέα του να καταφύγει στους δρυΐδες για βοήθεια άρχισε να του φαίνεται επιπόλαιη και ανόητη. Όμως πια δεν μπορούσε να κάνει πίσω. Ήταν εδώ, στο δάσος του Λάιντορ, στο κέντρο του Κύκλου των Δρυίδων και δεν είχε νόημα να μετανιώνει. Έπρεπε να φτάσει ως το τέλος, όπως είχε αποφασίσει ότι θα κάνει, και οι φωνές και η ειρωνεία αυτού του άνδρα δεν θα τον έκαναν να λυγίσει. Και επιπλέον ήταν ο Αλφός ντε Λεράκ, γιος του Φιλίπ και απόγονος αρχόντων. Δε θα επέτρεπε σε αυτόν τον άνδρα να τον ειρωνευτεί. Με πεισμωμένο και αποφασιστικό ύφος γύρισε προς το δρυΐδη και τον κοίταξε κατάματα.

«Τη λύση σας, κύριε,» είπε «θα πρέπει να την βρείτε με τον ίδιο τον πατέρα μου, αν και θα πρέπει να σας προειδοποιήσω πως ούτε οι φοβέρες, ούτε η ειρωνεία του αρέσουν και δεν τις ανέχεται, όπως κανείς από τη γενιά μου. Η δική μου αποστολή είναι άλλη.»

Στα λόγια του ο Αρίσμοθ πετάχτηκε εξοργισμένος από τον πέτρινο θρόνο του, όμως ο Έχαρντιν τον πρόλαβε.

«Εσύ έθεσες τον τόνο της συζήτησης, Αρίσμοθ. Κάτσε κάτω.» είπε επιτακτικά και ο άντρας υπάκουσε εκνευρισμένος. «Συνέχισε, νεαρέ,» γύρισε στον Αλφός ο ηλικιωμένος άντρας «όμως μην ξεχνάς που βρίσκεσαι. Η γενιά σου και οι τίτλοι σου δεν δίνουν δικαίωμα στην αυθάδεια εδώ πέρα.» Ο Αλφός υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά και συνέχισε.

«Άρχοντα Έχαρντιν, δρυΐδες και δρυΐδισσες του Κύκλου, έρχομαι ενώπιόν σας, όχι σαν ευγενής του Λεράκ, αλλά σαν ένας γιος του πατέρα του και σαν τέτοιο σας παρακαλώ να με ακούσετε, ξεχνώντας για λίγο την ιδιότητα τη δική μου ή του πατέρα μου». Ο νεαρός φάνηκε να κομπιάζει λίγο στα επόμενα λόγια του. «Ο πατέρας μου είναι… είναι άρρωστος. Εδώ και σχεδόν ένα μήνα τον έχει καταβάλει πυρετός, πολύ υψηλός πυρετός. Οι θεραπευτές του κάνουν ό,τι μπορούν, όμως τους άκουσα να λένε στους συμβούλους του πατέρα ότι ίσως χρειαστεί να αρχίσουν να ψάχνουν για κάποιον Επιτηρητή της Κομητείας, μέχρι τουλάχιστον να ενηλικιωθώ. Έχει ήδη αντέξει, είπαν, περισσότερο απ' όσο περίμεναν». Δάκρυα άρχισαν να θολώνουν τα μάτια του Αλφός καθώς συνέχισε και η φωνή του άρχισε να τρέμει. «Τα υπόλοιπα βασίλεια έστειλαν τους δικούς τους θεραπευτές και ιερείς, όμως μέχρι να φτάσουν πολύ φοβάμαι ότι θα είναι αργά και ο Σόρακ, ένας από τους συμβούλους του πατέρα και παράλληλα θεραπευτής λόγω των πολλών του γνώσεων, πιστεύει ότι δεν υπάρχουν και πολλά παραπάνω που θα μπορούσαν να κάνουν. Ο ίδιος κάνει ό,τι μπορεί να κρατήσει ακμαίο τον πατέρα όμως παραδέχτηκε την αδυναμία του. Σε μία από τις συνεδρίες των θεραπευτών που παρευρέθηκα, ανέφερε πως λέγεται ότι εσείς, οι Δρυΐδες, κατέχετε μυστικά στην τέχνη της γιατρειάς που είναι άγνωστα στον υπόλοιπο κόσμο, όμως κανείς δεν ήθελε να σκεφτεί κάτι τέτοιο. Είπαν πως θα ήταν σημάδι αδυναμίας να ζητήσουμε βοήθεια από εσάς. Όμως αυτό δεν πρέπει να το σκέφτεται ένας γιος που βλέπει τον πατέρα του να τον αφήνει σιγά σιγά». Ο Αλφός κοίταξε κατάματα τον Έχαρντιν, αδυνατώντας να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά του, που έρεαν πλέον ανενόχλητα στο πρόσωπό του. «Η μητέρα μου και τα αδέλφια μου έχουν χαθεί από καιρό. Τα λόγια του κυρίου Αρίσμοθ ήταν σωστά. Αν ο μεγαλύτερος μου αδελφός δεν επιστρέψει ποτέ από την αναζήτηση του φονιά του άλλου αδελφού μου, πράγμα που οι περισσότεροι στη χώρα μου ήδη θεωρούν δεδομένο, τότε, αν το θελήσουν οι θεοί, μια μέρα θα κυβερνήσω εγώ το Λεράκ. Κάντε αυτή τη μέρα να αργήσει και σας δίνω το λόγω της τιμής μου ότι, όσο περνάει από το χέρι μου, κανείς από το Λεράκ δε θα ενοχλήσει ξανά το λαό του Δάσους». Ένας λυγμός ανέβηκε στο λαιμό του νεαρού ευγενή, όμως εκείνος τον έπνιξε. «Κύριοι και κυρίες, σε ό,τι έχετε ιερό, σας εκλιπαρώ! Σώστε τον πατέρα μου!» είπε με όσο πιο σταθερή φωνή μπορούσε και ύστερα, σκύβοντας το κεφάλι, ξέσπασε σε σιωπηλούς λυγμούς.

Σιωπή επικράτησε στο ξέφωτο των πέτρινων θρόνων. Όλοι οι δρυΐδες και δρυΐδισσες έμειναν να κοιτάνε συγκινημένοι και σκεφτικοί το νεαρό αγόρι που πάλευε σιωπηλά να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά του στο κέντρο του κύκλου. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ γλίστρησε προστατευτικά το χέρι του στους όμως του νεαρού και κοίταξε ερευνητικά τα πρόσωπα των Αρχόντων του Κύκλου. Η ματιά του σταμάτησε στο πρόσωπο του θείου του παρακαλώντας των σιωπηλά με το ύφος του. Εκείνος έμεινε να κοιτάζει σκεφτικός με μια αυστηρότητα στο βλέμμα το νεαρό Αλφός.

«Αδέλφια,» πήρε το λόγο η δρυΐδισσα που άκουγε στο όνομα Ελνεσέ, «ο νεαρός ευγενής έθεσε την παράκληση του και παρέδωσε το μήνυμά του. Προτείνω ο Κύκλος να του επιτρέψει να αποχωρήσει και να σκεφτούμε τα λόγια του.» Ο Έχαρντιν έγνεψε καταφατικά και στράφηκε στον Αλφός.

«Τα λόγια σου ακούστηκαν στον Κύκλο, νεαρέ του Λεράκ. Το καθήκον σου εκτελέστηκε. Πήγαινε τώρα και θα σε ενημερώσουμε για την απάντησή μας.»

Ο Αλφός φάνηκε να διστάζει. Θα προτιμούσε να μείνει εκεί, να πάρει την απάντησή του το ταχύτερο δυνατόν, η αγωνία του ήταν μεγάλη. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ φάνηκε να το καταλαβαίνει.

«Πήγαινε, νεαρέ φίλε μου.» είπε χαμηλόφωνα σκύβοντας δίπλα του. «Δεν υπάρχει κάτι άλλο που να μπορείς να κάνεις εδώ. Προχώρα από το μονοπάτι που ήρθαμε και βρες τους υπόλοιπους. Θα προσπαθήσω να μείνω στο Συμβούλιο και να τους παρακινήσω όπως μπορώ. Κατάλαβε όμως ότι το θέμα πλέον είναι στα χέρια του Κύκλου.» Ο Αλφός έγνεψε λυπημένα, σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυά του και, αφού γύρισε και υποκλίθηκε σιωπηλά προς τον Έχαρντιν, ο οποίος ανταπέδωσε με μια ελαφριά υπόκλιση του κεφαλιού, άρχισε να προχωράει με αγωνία και να απομακρύνεται από το ξέφωτο με τους πέτρινους θρόνους. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ περίμενε λίγο να απομακρυνθεί κι ύστερα στράφηκε προς τον Έχαρντιν.

«Υπάρχει κάτι άλλο που θες να πεις στον Κύκλο, Αδελφέ Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ;» του είπε εκείνος.

«Έχω Μεγάλε Διδάσκαλε, άλλα πρώτα μια παράκληση.» είπε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Με την άδεια του Κύκλου, θα ήθελα να παραμείνω στις διαβουλεύσεις για το θέμα του νεαρού ντε Λεράκ.»

«Η θέση του Κύκλου στην συμμετοχή σου σε αυτόν είναι ξεκάθαρη Καρέλ.» είπε ο Αρίσμοθ. «Μην τον αναγκάζεις να την επαναλάβει».

«Δάσκαλε Έχαρντιν,» πετάχτηκε η Ελνεσέ «τα λόγια του αδελφού Αρίσμοθ είναι αληθινά, ο Κύκλος έχει αποκλείσει τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ από τη δυνατότητα συμμετοχής σε αυτόν. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ όμως δε ζήτησε κάτι τέτοιο, παρά μόνο να παραστεί ως σύμβουλος σε ένα και μόνο θέμα. Δεδομένου ότι ήταν εκείνος που έφερε στην προσοχή του Κύκλου το ζήτημα και το ότι είναι ο μόνος που γνωρίζει λίγο καλύτερα τον νεαρό γιο του κόμη, θεωρώ πως η παρουσία του στη συζήτηση του θέματος μπορεί να φανεί εποικοδομητική για τον Κύκλο αλλά και για τον ίδιο.»

«Ο Καρέλ ήταν μαθητευόμενός μου, μεγάλε Διδάσκαλε,» είπε ο Αρίσμοθ, καθώς εκείνος κοιτούσε σκεφτικός τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, όπως στεκόταν αμίλητος δίπλα στο βωμό, «και γνωρίζω τις σκέψεις του καλύτερα. Το ότι πέρασε κάποιες μέρες μαζί με τον νεαρό έχει μαλακώσει την καρδιά του και την έχει γεμίσει με λύπη. Ως συνήθως θα σκεφτεί με την καρδιά του και το συμφέρον θα χαθεί από τα συναισθήματα του.»

«Από πότε οι προσταγές της καρδιάς είναι λάθος, αδελφέ Αρίσμοθ;» απάντησε η Ελνεσέ με συγκρατημένη οργή. «Τι μας διδάσκει ο Πατέρας Φάχαρθα μέσα από τα παιδιά του παρά να ακούμε τις καρδιές μας για να μιλήσουμε μαζί του; Ο νους και η λογική, αδελφέ του Κύκλου, είναι προσόντα των ευγενών και των πολιτικών που τόσο κατέκρινες μπροστά στον νεαρό του Λεράκ!»

«Ακριβώς.» απάντησε ήρεμα ο Αρίσμοθ. «Και το ζήτημα που έχουμε μπροστά μας είναι πολιτικό.»

«Ακόμα και έτσι ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ είναι απαραίτητος να μείνει.» συνέχισε η Ελνεσέ. «Είναι υπεύθυνος για το Ντρουτ που συνορεύει με το Λεράκ, στα όρια του Δάσους. Ξέρει τους τρόπους τους καλύτερα και έχει συναναστραφεί μαζί τους περισσότερο. Ήταν πιο κοντά στην κρίση από ότι ο καθένας μας και…»

«Αρκετά, αδέλφια μου» είπε με επιτακτική φωνή ο Έχαρντιν χωρίς να τραβήξει το βλέμμα του από τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Τα σκούρα του μάτια, χαμένα λες κάτω από τη σκιά των πυκνών, γερασμένων του φρυδιών, κοίταζαν εξεταστικά το νεαρό δρυΐδη. Εκείνος παρέμενε ακίνητος δίπλα στο βωμό με το κεφάλι ελαφρά σκυμμένο. «Μένεις σιωπηλός τόση ώρα, Καρέλ Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, και αφήνεις άλλους να μιλάνε για εσένα. Δεν έχεις κάτι να πεις για τον εαυτό σου;» Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε τον Έχαρντιν στα μάτια.

«Μεγάλε Διδάσκαλε, τα λόγια και των δύο αδελφών του Κύκλου κρύβουν αλήθειες. Πράγματι ζήτησα να μείνω στον Κύκλο για να προσπαθήσω να σας πείσω να στείλουμε βοήθεια στον Κόμη του Λεράκ. Και πράγματι η καρδιά μου λυπάται αυτό το αγόρι. Όμως δεν είναι μόνο αυτός ο λόγος που πιστεύω ότι πρέπει να βοηθήσουμε τον Κόμη.

»Εδώ και κάποιο διάστημα οι πιέσεις των κυνηγών στο δάσος έχουν ενταθεί. Οι σύντροφοί μου κι εγώ δυσκολευόμαστε να τους απωθήσουμε χωρίς να δημιουργηθούν περαιτέρω τριβές. Το κυνήγι τους όμως φαίνεται απελπισμένο, δεν γίνεται από πλεονεξία, ούτε από ευγενείς που ζητάνε διασκέδαση. Οι κυνηγοί αυτοί είναι απλοί άνθρωποι, χωρικοί που ζητάνε τροφή.

»Κάτι δεν πάει καλά στο Βασίλειο του Λεράκ. Ο γιος του Κόμη-Βασιλέα και ο νάνος σύντροφός του μου μίλησαν για ξηρασία. Από την αρχή του καλοκαιριού δεν έχει βρέξει είπαν, και η ζέστη είναι ανυπόφορη. Και μπορώ να στηρίξω κάπως τα λόγια τους. Μπαίνουμε στο δεύτερο μήνα του φθινοπώρου και στο Ντρουτ μου η ζέστη είναι μεγάλη. Όσο όμως μπήκα πιο βαθιά στο Δάσος τα πράγματα καλυτέρεψαν, η ζέστη υποχώρησε. Η ξηρασία φαίνεται να συγκεντρώνεται στο Λεράκ και νομίζω ότι αυτό πρέπει να ερευνηθεί.»

«Ξηρασίες και επιμονές του καιρού παρουσιάζονται κατά καιρούς» είπε ένας παχουλός δρυΐδης με καστανά μαλλιά και μούσι και βαθιά φωνή. «Γιατί πιστεύεις ότι αυτό διαφέρει;»

«Η ξηρασία φαίνεται να μένει πάνω από το Λεράκ, δάσκαλε Όμπαθρος.» στράφηκε προς το δρυΐδη ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Στα βόρεια του δάσους και τις άλλες χώρες των ανθρώπων η ζωή κυλά κανονικά, από ότι μου είπαν οι δύο Μπόορθντι1. Από τα σύνορα του δάσους μέχρι το λιμάνι της Ταμλερά στο Αρχιπέλαγος του Ζορν, δεν έχει πέσει ούτε μια στάλα βροχής. Τα ποτάμια του Λεράκ κυλούν αδύναμα και τα πηγάδια της χώρας αρχίζουν να ξεραίνονται. Τα σπαρτά και οι κήποι της χώρας μαραζώνουν και σύντομα οι αποθήκες τους θα αρχίσουν να αδειάζουν. Σε λίγο καιρό, η πιο ευλογημένη από τις χώρες των ανθρώπων θα είναι έρημη.»

«Ακούγεσαι σαν να πιστεύεις ότι το φαινόμενο δεν είναι φυσικό» είπε σκύβοντας μπροστά όπως καθόταν ένας δρυΐδης με γαμψή μύτη και λίγα μαλλιά να στολίζουν το κεφάλι του. «Γιατί;»

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ κούνησε αόριστα το κεφάλι του.

«Δεν έχω κάποια απόδειξη ή κάποιο συγκεκριμένο λόγο. Όμως, ναι, η ξηρασία αυτή δε μου αρέσει. Τα όρια δράσης της και οι επιπτώσεις της είναι πολύ συγκεκριμένα.»

«Μαγεία;» ρώτησε η Ελνεσέ στρεφόμενη προς τον Έχαρντιν. Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι σκεφτικός και έγνεψε προς τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ να συνεχίσει.

«Από τα λόγια του αγοριού κατάλαβα πως ένας από τους συμβούλους του Κόμη, κάποιος που ακούει στο όνομα Σόρακ, είναι πιθανόν γνώστης της Μαγείας. Ίσως έχει κάποια σχέση αυτός.»

«Όλα αυτά είναι θεωρίες» είπε ο Αρίσμοθ κοιτάζοντας προς τον Έχαρντιν «και μας κάνουν να ξεχνάμε το κυρίως ζήτημα. Η άποψή μου είναι να αφήσουμε τους Λερακινούς να κανονίσουν το πρόβλημα του Κόμη τους. Την ξηρασία μπορούμε να την παρακολουθήσουμε και να την ερευνήσουμε με τους δικούς μας τρόπους, χωρίς να αναμιχθούμε στα ζητήματα της χώρας. Μην ξεχνάμε πως στη ουσία, διαμάχη με τους ανθρώπους αυτούς υπάρχει. Το να στείλουμε κάποιον από την Αδελφότητα εκεί είναι αν μη τι άλλο επικίνδυνο.»

«Υπάρχει και κάποιος άλλος λόγος που πιστεύω ότι πρέπει να κοιτάξουμε το ζήτημα, Μεγάλε Διδάσκαλε.» είπε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Εδώ και πολλές νύχτες βλέπω το ίδιο όνειρο ξανά και ξανά. Το όνειρο μιλάει για πόνο και σκοτάδι, πιθανόν κίνδυνο. Αν και δεν μπορώ να θυμηθώ ποτέ λεπτομέρειες του ονείρου και δεν μπορώ να το συνδέσω με την ξηρασία, νιώθω ότι τα δύο αυτά έχουν σχέση. Κι ακόμα κι αν ο Κύκλος δεν ενδιαφέρεται να βοηθήσει απλά τους κατοίκους του Λεράκ, γιατί τους θεωρεί εχθρούς,» συνέχισε ο δρυΐδης λοξοκοιτάζοντας συνοφρυωμένος το θείο του «τότε ας σκεφτεί ότι ήδη πολλοί χωρικοί στρέφονται προς το δάσος για τροφή, πρόχειρα προετοιμασμένοι και δρώντας μεμονωμένα.. Αν οι αποθήκες αδειάσουν, τότε αυτό θα γίνει μαζικά και οργανωμένα, με την κάλυψη πιθανόν του στρατού των ευγενών.»

«Πιστεύεις ότι το όνειρό σου είναι οιωνός;» ρώτησε η Ελνεσέ.

«Αν είναι, δεν μου δίνεται φανερά.»

«Κανείς άλλος στον Κύκλο δεν είχε παρόμοια προειδοποίηση» είπε ο Αρίσμοθ εκνευρισμένα. «Θεωρείς τον εαυτό σου πιο άξιο να δεχτεί σημάδι από το Πνεύμα από ότι τα μέλη αυτού του Κύκλου;»

«Δεν ισχυρίστηκα κάτι τέτοιο» αντιγύρισε ο ανιψιός του. «Ανέφερα απλά ένα γεγονός.»

«Πέρασες δύσκολα χρόνια όταν ήσουν παιδί, Καρέλ.» είπε ο θείος του, κάνοντας το νεότερο δρυΐδη να ακουμπήσει ασυναίσθητα την ουλή στο μάγουλό του και τα μάτια του να σκοτεινιάσουν. «Τα όνειρα μιλούν πιο συχνά για το παρελθόν μας παρά για το μέλλον. Μην τα αφήνεις να σε μπερδεύουν. Δάσκαλε,» συνέχισε γυρίζοντας προς τον Έχαρντιν «τα νέα για την ξηρασία είναι σίγουρα ανησυχητικά. Όμως το να στείλουμε κάποιον από την Αδελφότητα στο Λεράκ αυτή την εποχή είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο. Δεν είναι διόλου απίθανο οι Λερακινοί να κρατούν εμάς υπεύθυνους για την ξηρασία.»

«Δεν νομίζω ότι κάτι τέτοιο ισχύει.» γύρισε η Ελνεσέ. «Αν ήταν έτσι σίγουρα ο Κόμης δε θα είχε στείλει τον ίδιο του το γιο να μας ζητήσει βοήθεια. Νομίζω ότι η παράκληση είναι αληθινή.»

«Ίσως ο Κόμης να μην έχει ιδέα για όλα αυτά.» είπε ο δρυΐδης με την γαμψή μύτη. «Αν τα λόγια του νεαρού αληθεύουν, μου φαίνεται πως αυτός ο μάγος, ο Σόρακ, τον παρακίνησε να έρθει. Ίσως η παγίδα να είναι πλεγμένη από αυτόν.»

«Είναι πιθανόν» συμφώνησε μια όμορφη δρυΐδισσα με ξανθά μαλλιά πλεγμένα σε μια χοντρή πλεξούδα. «Όμως γιατί να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο; Ο νεαρός είπε ότι αυτός ήταν που βοήθησε τον Κόμη περισσότερο και από τους γιατρούς του.»

«Οι μάγοι είναι περίεργα και επικίνδυνα άτομα.» απάντησε ένας άλλος δρυΐδης. «Έχουν δικούς τους σκοπούς και μεγάλη φιλοδοξία. Δεν μπορούμε να ξέρουμε τι έχει στο μυαλό του.»

«Σε κάθε περίπτωση» ακούστηκε να λέει με την βαθιά του φωνή ο καστανομάλλης δρυΐδης «μας έγινε μια προσφορά ειρήνης. Δεν έχουμε πολλά περιθώρια νομίζω. Είναι βέβαιο ότι σε μια πιθανή ανοιχτή διαμάχη με έναν οργανωμένο στρατό δεν θα μπορέσουμε να κρατήσουμε πολύ.»

«Με τη βοήθεια των ξωτικών του Λέθλμαρ θα μπορούσαμε να νικήσουμε» είπε ο Αρίσμοθ.

«Τα ξωτικά έχουν τα δικά τους προβλήματα.» είπε η Ελνεσέ. «Υπάρχουν πάντα τα τελώνια των βουνών και κάποιος πρέπει να φυλάει τα σύνορα του Χέηθ. Οι βραχύσωμοι Ήμιοι είναι τα μόνα παιδιά του Φάχαρθα που έχουν μείνει αγνά, δεν έχουν γνωρίσει πόλεμο. Ας μείνει έτσι.»

«Όχι» μίλησε ο Έχαρντιν και στον Κύκλο όλοι ησύχασαν. Ο Μεγάλος Δρυΐδης είχε μιλήσει και αυτό σήμαινε ότι είχε πάρει μια απόφαση. «Ο πόλεμος δεν είναι λύση. Ακόμα κι αν μπορούσαμε να νικήσουμε τους Λερακινούς, δε θα οδηγούσα το δάσος σε πόλεμο εκτός αν δεν μου είχε μείνει απολύτως καμία άλλη διέξοδος.

»Καρέλ Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, εσύ, περισσότερο ίσως από όλα τα μέλη του Κύκλου, θεωρείς ότι πρέπει να στείλουμε βοήθεια στον Κόμη του Λεράκ και να ερευνήσουμε την ξηρασία. Μένεις πιστός στα λόγια σου;»

«Μάλιστα Μεγάλε Διδάσκαλε» απάντησε ο δρυΐδης με την ουλή.

«Τότε θα είσαι εσύ που θα πας στο Λεράκ.»

«Δάσκαλε!» φώναξε ο Αρίσμοθ. «Ο Καρέλ σίγουρα είναι ικανός, αλλά σε μια τόσο σημαντική υπόθεση κάποιο μέλος του Κύκλου θα ήταν καλύτερη επιλογή. Αν επιμένεις στην απόφασή σου θα μπορούσα εγώ ο ίδιος να...»

«Έχεις δίκιο, αδελφέ Αρίσμοθ.» τον διέκοψε ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης. «Κάποιος από τον Κύκλο πρέπει να πάει με τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Κάποιος με την εξουσία να διαπραγματευτεί με τον Κόμη και τους Συμβούλους του.» Ο ασπρομάλλης δρυΐδης έκανε μια παύση και πέρασε ερευνητικά με το βλέμμα του όλα τα μέλη του Κύκλου. Κι ύστερα συνέχισε «Με τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ στο Λεράκ θα πάω εγώ.»

Σιωπή επικράτησε στο ξέφωτο. Οι δρυΐδες και οι δρυΐδισσες του Κύκλου κοιτάχτηκαν αμήχανα μεταξύ τους. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ κοίταζε τον Έχαρντιν με την έκπληξη ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό του. Πρώτος μίλησε ο καστανομάλλης δρυΐδης με τη βαθιά φωνή.

«Δάσκαλε Έχαρντιν,» είπε ήρεμα «κι εγώ συμφωνώ πως πρέπει κάποιος να σταλεί στο Λεράκ. Όμως είναι σοβαρή η πιθανότητα όπως είπαμε η όλη υπόθεση να είναι παγίδα. Ο κίνδυνος είναι μεγάλος. Ξανασκέψου το, δάσκαλε, σε παρακαλώ.»

«Μην ξεχνάς, δάσκαλε,» συμπλήρωσε ο Αρίσμοθ «πως ο Κύκλος δεν απέκλεισε την πιθανότητα να είναι ανακατεμένος κάποιος μάγος στην υπόθεση.»

«Ακριβώς.» τον πρόλαβε ο Έχαρντιν και συνέχισε χαμογελώντας «Έχει κανείς από εσάς, αδέλφια μου, πολεμήσει ποτέ μάγο στο παρελθόν;»

Σιωπή έπεσε και πάλι στο ξέφωτο.

«Όπως το περίμενα.» είπε ο Μεγάλος Δρυΐδης μετά από λίγο. «Εξάλλου» συνέχισε «ο Κόμης του Λεράκ έστειλε τον ίδιο του το γιο και διάδοχο του. Αν εκείνος με εμπιστεύτηκε με την ασφάλεια του γιου του, θα τον εμπιστευτώ κι εγώ με τη δική μου.»

«Άρχοντά μου,» πετάχτηκε ο Αρίσμοθ «ως Αρχιδρυΐδης του Κύκλου..»

«Ως Αρχιδρυΐδης του Κύκλου θα επιβλέπεις τον Κύκλο, μαζί με την Ελνεσέ και τον Όμπαθρος, κατά την απουσία μου. Αυτή είναι η απόφασή μου.»

Ο αρχηγός του Τάγματος των Δρυΐδων σηκώθηκε μεγαλόπρεπα. Κοίταξε προς τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ.

«Είπες πως είχες και κάποιο άλλο ζήτημα να θέσεις ενώπιόν μας. Εννοούσες την ξηρασία.»

«Μάλιστα, Μεγάλε Διδάσκαλε. Την ξηρασία και το όνειρο.»

«Τότε πήγαινε.» είπε και εκείνος υποκλίθηκε και απομακρύνθηκε, αφήνοντας τον κύκλο με τους πέτρινους θρόνους πίσω του, καθώς χίλιες σκέψεις χόρευαν ανήσυχα στο προβληματισμένο του νου.

Η αγωνία δεν άφηνε τον Αλφός να ησυχάσει. Περπατούσε νευρικά πάνω κάτω στο μικρό ξέφωτο που τον περίμεναν ο Κέλεθιλ με τον Ντάρφιν, τινάζοντας κάθε τόσο τα μαύρα του μαλλιά που του έπεφταν στα μάτια. Σκεφτόταν ξανά και ξανά τις στιγμές που πέρασε στο συμβούλιο των δρυΐδων, αναλογιζόμενος τι παραπάνω θα μπορούσε να είχε κάνει για να τους πείσει να βοηθήσουν τον πατέρα του και προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί τις εκφράσεις των μελών του Κύκλου, μήπως και κατάφερνε να ζυγιάσει τις αντιδράσεις και τις θέσεις τους. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ είχε αργήσει, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι είχε καταφέρει να μείνει στον Κύκλο για να τους πείσει, όμως ούτε αυτό δεν μπορούσε να τον καθησυχάσει. Συνέχισε να περπατάει νευρικά μέχρι που το βλέμμα του σταμάτησε στον Κέλεθιλ.

Ο Εαράαλ καθόταν παράμερα κι έκανε προπόνηση με το τόξο του. Τα φτερά του γυάλιζαν μαύρα πλέον στις λιγοστές αχτίδες του ήλιου που πέρναγαν από τις φυλλωσιές των δέντρων, ένα ακόμα από τα τιμήματα που είχαν οι κρίκοι στη βάση τους. Ο Αλφός άφησε τον εαυτό του να ξεχαστεί για λίγο από τις ανησυχίες του και θαύμασε για άλλη μια φορά την άγρια ομορφιά των φτερών που άπλωνε ο Κέλεθιλ κάθε φορά που τέντωνε τη χορδή από το τόξο του. Όταν τον πρωτοείδε είχε μείνει εκστασιασμένος από την εξωτική ομορφιά του ιπτάμενο ξωτικού, πιστεύοντας ότι είναι το ομορφότερο πλάσμα που είχε δει ποτέ. Είχε ακούσει για τη φυλή των Εαράαλ, για το λαό του όμως δεν ήταν τίποτα περισσότερο από ένας μύθος, κάτι σαν τους δράκους ή τις νεράιδες. Το να δει ένα ζωντανό μπροστά του ήταν σαν όνειρο και, για να πει και την αλήθεια, και η ύπαρξη νεραϊδών δεν του φαίνονταν και τόσο απίθανη σκέψη μέσα σε αυτό το δάσος. Έμεινε για λίγο να κοιτάζει το ξωτικό, όμως ύστερα από λίγο οι ανησυχίες του ήρθαν να πνίξουν κάθε άλλη σκέψη στο μυαλό του κι άρχισε πάλι το νευρικό του περπάτημα.

Ο νάνος καθόταν ακουμπισμένος σ' ένα δέντρο και γυάλιζε το διπλό του πέλεκυ, κοιτάζοντας κάθε τόσο εκνευρισμένος το νεαρό που περπατούσε μουρμουρίζοντας. Ήθελε να του πει να κάτσει κάτω, όμως καταλάβαινε την αγωνία του. Και ο ίδιος ανησυχούσε. Ο Φιλίπ ντε Λεράκ ήταν ένας άνθρωπος που ο νάνος αγαπούσε και νοιαζόταν. Ο Κόμης του Λεράκ φιλοξενούσε στον Πύργο του Κρίνου τον ίδιο και τον πατέρα του εδώ και χρόνια και τους φερόταν σαν να ήταν μέλη της οικογένειας. Ευχόταν κι ο ίδιος να τον βοηθήσουν οι δρυΐδες αν μπορούσαν. Δεν άφηνε όμως την αγωνία του να τον καταβάλει. Ήταν ένα από τα χαρακτηριστικά της φυλής του να κρατούν τις σκέψεις και τα αισθήματα τους κρυμμένα και να τα εκφράζουν όταν αυτοί το θεωρούσαν καλό, με πράξεις. Από έναν νεαρό άνθρωπο βέβαια, ήξερε ότι δεν μπορούσε να έχει τέτοιες απαιτήσεις.

«Ει, παλικάρι μου,» είπε καθώς είδε ότι η ώρα περνούσε και ο Αλφός δεν είχε ηρεμήσει «για ρίξε μια ματιά στο ξίφος σου. Έχει γεμίσει φύλλα και λάσπες. Άντε καθάρισέ το.»

Απρόθυμα ο νεαρός υπάκουσε και ξεκίνησε να καθαρίζει κι εκείνος το όπλο του. Σιγά σιγά με τη δουλειά ξεχάστηκε κάπως κι ο νάνος τον κοίταζε ευχαριστημένος.

Οι τρεις άντρες από τις διαφορετικές φυλές ήταν προσηλωμένοι στο έργο τους, όταν τους βρήκε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ μετά από ώρα. Με το που άκουσε τα βήματά ανάμεσα στα φύλλα ο νεαρός ευγενής τινάχτηκε και κοίταξε με αγωνία προς το μέρος του. Μόλις διέκρινε το χαμόγελο του δρυΐδη να στολίζει το πρόσωπό του, έβγαλε μια χαρούμενη κραυγή κι έτρεξε να τον αγκαλιάσει με το νάνο να χαμογελάει πίσω του.

«Ευχαριστώ» ψιθύρισε το αγόρι στον δρυΐδη, όμως εκείνος δεν τον άκουσε. Με το βλέμμα του καρφωμένο στο κενό, καθώς αγκάλιαζε το γεμάτο ευγνωμοσύνη νεαρό ευγενή, στο μυαλό του βούιζαν αμέτρητες σκέψεις, προσπαθώντας να κατανοήσει τη σημασία της απόφασης του Μεγάλου Δρυΐδη να πάει μαζί του στο Λεράκ. Όσο κι αν τον τιμούσε, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ δεν έπαυε να πιστεύει ότι κατά κάποιο τρόπο η απόφαση αυτή προμήνυε κινδύνους.

1 Μπόορθντι ξενομερίτες. Η λέξη που χρησιμοποιούν οι κάτοικοι τους Λάιντορ για όποιον δεν κατοικεί σε αυτό.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Οι ετοιμασίες για την αναχώρηση τους ξεκίνησαν την επομένη. Ο Έχαρντιν επέμενε πως, παρά τη βιασύνη του νεαρού Αλφός, η βοήθειά του δε θα είχε πολύ νόημα αν δεν εφοδιαζόταν με τα κατάλληλα βότανα. Από τη στιγμή που δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει τι ακριβώς είχε ο Φιλίπ ντε Λεράκ, έπρεπε να μαζέψει ό,τι βότανα θεωρούσε πιθανό ότι θα του χρειάζονταν. Έτσι ολόκληρη την επόμενη μέρα ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ την πέρασε με τον Μεγάλο Δρυΐδη μαζεύοντας ό,τι ρίζα, φύλλο, άνθος ή καρπό ο τελευταίος θεωρούσε απαραίτητο και μάλιστα σε αρκετή ποσότητα.

Κατά το απόγευμα, ο ασπρομάλλης δρυΐδης ανακοίνωσε ικανοποιημένος από τα βότανα που είχαν μαζέψει. Αφού τα τακτοποίησαν και τα φύλαξαν με τρόπο κατάλληλο για να διατηρηθούν, ο Έχαρντιν ζήτησε από τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ να τον συνοδεύσει σε μια ακόμα εργασία που έπρεπε να περατώσει πριν την αναχώρησή τους κι έτσι, με το φως του ήλιου να χάνεται σιγά σιγά, ο νεαρός δρυΐδης βρέθηκε να ακολουθεί τον αρχηγό του Τάγματός του βαθιά μέσα στο δάσος.

Είχαν ήδη προχωρήσει αμίλητοι αρκετή ώρα, αφήνοντας τα φυλαγμένα βότανα σ' έναν καταυλισμό όπου θα τους περίμεναν οι σύντροφοί τους, όταν ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ αποφάσισε να βγει από τις σκέψεις του.

«Δάσκαλε Έχαρντιν, αναρωτιόμουν·» είπε καθώς ακολουθούσε τον ασπρομάλλη δρυΐδη σ' ένα αρκετά δύσβατο μονοπάτι, «η απόφαση να στείλουμε βοήθεια στο Λεράκ με βρίσκει σίγουρα σύμφωνο. Και καταλαβαίνω τους λόγους για τους οποίους πηγαίνω κι εγώ, όμως...»

Χωρίς να γυρίσει να κοιτάξει το συνομιλητή του, ο Έχαρντιν χαμογέλασε ελαφρά με το δισταγμό του νεαρότερου δρυΐδη.

«Ο νους σου πάει στο κακό» είπε κι ύστερα σταμάτησε και γύρισε ν' αντικρίσει το συνοδοιπόρο του. «Είναι η λογική σου ή η καρδιά σου που σου ψιθυρίζουν τέτοια λόγια;»

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ φάνηκε να αιφνιδιάζεται από την ερώτηση.

«Και τα δύο νομίζω, δάσκαλε» είπε ύστερα από λίγες στιγμές, κοιτώντας τον Έχαρντιν στα μάτια. Κοιτάζοντας το γεμάτο δύναμη και σοφία βλέμμα του σκέφτηκε στιγμιαία πως, ακόμα κι αν ποτέ το επιθυμούσε, θα του ήταν αδύνατο να έκρυβε κάτι από αυτόν τον άνθρωπο.

«Γερός συνδυασμός!» είπε χαμογελώντας ευχάριστα ο μεγάλος διδάσκαλος των δρυΐδων. «Κάνεις καλά που δεν τον αγνοείς. Όμως σε διαβεβαιώνω, νεαρέ μου δρυΐδη, πως δεν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο! Η έκκληση για βοήθεια από το Φιλίπ ντε Λεράκ, είναι η ευκαιρία που περίμενα για διαπραγμάτευση ειρήνης. Είναι η καλύτερη αφορμή που θα μπορούσα να βρω για να έρθω κοντά στον Κόμη και να συζητήσω μαζί του, να του μιλήσω για εκείνα που πρέπει να ακούσει και δεν πρόκειται να του πει κανένας από τους συμβούλους του. Κι αν τα καταφέρουμε, αν βοηθήσουμε τον Κόμη τώρα που μας έχει ανάγκη, τότε ίσως, για πρώτη φορά εδώ και πολλές δεκαετίες, το Λεράκ και το Δάσος να δεθούν με δεσμούς ισχυρότερους από μια απλή ανακωχή. Είναι μια σπάνια ευκαιρία αυτή που μας δίνεται, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, και δεν σκοπεύω να τη χάσω. Ησύχασε λοιπόν τις φοβίες σου, γιατί δεν υπάρχει λόγος να ανησυχείς με την απόφαση μου. Μόνο να χαίρεσαι.»

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έμεινε για λίγο να κοιτάζει σκεφτικός το χαμογελαστό πρόσωπο του ασπρομάλλη δρυΐδη, αναλογιζόμενος τα λόγια του κι ύστερα από λίγο χαμογέλασε και ο ίδιος, εφησυχασμένος από την απάντηση του αρχηγού της Αδελφότητας. Εκείνος του χαμογέλασε ακόμα μια φορά, σφίγγοντας του παράλληλα φιλικά τον ώμο και γύρισε ξανά στην πορεία του.

Ο σημαδεμένος δρυΐδης δεν είδε ποτέ την απότομη αλλαγή στην έκφραση του ηλικιωμένου άντρα, με το που γύρισε το κεφάλι του. Με μια σοβαρή έκφραση και μάτια σκεφτικά, ο Έχαρντιν συνέχισε την πορεία του στο δύσβατο μονοπάτι, χαμένος στις σκέψεις του. Είχε κι αυτός παρόμοια όνειρα με το νεαρό δρυΐδη κι είχε αναγνωρίσει το σημάδι που του δόθηκε με τον ερχομό του Αλφός και τα λόγια του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Αντίθετα όμως από τον άντρα που τον ακολουθούσε, ο ίδιος ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Αναλογιζόμενος τη σημασία των γεγονότων που θα ακολουθούσαν και των δικών του πράξεων σε αυτά, ο γηραιός δρυΐδης συνέχισε την πορεία του στο σκοτεινό μονοπάτι με αποφασιστικότητα. Δεν ήταν εύκολο να αποδεχθεί αυτό που έπρεπε να κάνει, όμως δεν δίστασε ούτε για μια στιγμή. Ήξερε πως η ζωή σπάνια έδινε ανταμοιβή μεγαλύτερη από τις συνέπειες των αποφάσεών που παίρνει κανείς. Και μπορούσε να δει αρκετά καλά ανάμεσα από τις ομίχλες του μέλλοντος για να αισθανθεί ικανοποιημένος από τον αντίκτυπο των δικών του αποφάσεων. Έστω κι αν αυτές συνδέονταν με θυσίες.

Ο ήλιος είχε πια κρυφτεί όταν οι δύο δρυΐδες έφτασαν στον προορισμό τους. Περνώντας από δύσβατα μονοπάτια και περιοχές που ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, δεν γνώριζε, τα βήματα του Έχαρντιν τους οδήγησαν στις παρυφές ενός λόφου που έσφυζε από ζωή. Αμέτρητα λουλούδια στόλιζαν το έδαφος, με τη διαφορετικότητα των χρωμάτων τους να δημιουργεί αρμονικούς συνδυασμούς, κάνοντας το σημαδεμένο δρυΐδη να φαντάζεται μόνο την σχεδόν θεϊκή ομορφιά που θα είχε το μέρος κάτω από το φως του ηλίου. Η έντονη μυρωδιά των νυχτολούλουδων γέμιζε τα ρουθούνια του, κάνοντας τον δρυΐδη να σκεφτεί πως έτσι, έτσι ακριβώς πρέπει να μυρίζει η Ζωή. Στο ψηλότερο μέρος του λόφου, ένα μοναδικό δέντρο ορθωνόταν, μια βελανιδιά, περήφανη, μεγάλη και αρχαία, τόσο αρχαία που θα χρειάζονταν μία ντουζίνα άντρες για να αγκαλιάσουν τον κορμό της, με τα χοντρά της φύλλα να λαμπυρίζουν ασημοπράσινα στο χλωμό φως τις Σελήνης. Οι μεγάλες σαν κλαδιά ρίζες της, χάνονταν βαθιά μέσα στα σπλάχνα του λόφου, λες και ήταν αυτή που κρατούσε το χώμα κι όχι το χώμα εκείνη. Από κάπου ψηλά, μέσα στα κλαδιά της, ερχόταν το ήρεμο κάλεσμα ενός κούκου. Ακολουθώντας τον Έχαρντιν, σχεδόν μαγεμένος από την ομορφιά του τόπου, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ βρέθηκε μερικά βήματα μακριά από τα ριζά του δέντρου, όπου ο Μεγάλος Διδάσκαλος σταμάτησε, σαν να περίμενε κάτι.

Ένα αεράκι φύσηξε, ευχάριστα, σαν χάδι. Μερικά φύλλα από τη βελανιδιά ξεκόλλησαν, σαν από μόνα τους περισσότερο, παρά από τη δύναμη του ανέμου. Χόρεψαν για λίγο στον αέρα, κάνοντας κύκλους γύρω από τους δύο άνδρες, ψιθυρίζοντας λες όπως θρόιζαν στον άνεμο κι ύστερα γύρισαν προς τον κορμό του δέντρου τους. Με κινήσεις συντονισμένες, αν αυτό είναι δυνατό, στροβιλίζονταν εκεί, συνεχίζοντας το ασταμάτητο, σαν ανυπόμονο, ψιθύρισμά τους. Και τότε, καθώς τα φύλλα ξέσπασαν σ' έναν έντονο, ενθουσιασμένο χορό, μέσα από το ξύλο του δέντρου πήρε σχήμα το σώμα μιας γυναίκας. Λεπτή, σχεδόν εύθραυστη, με λεία χαρακτηριστικά που τις έδιναν μια σχεδόν εξωπραγματική ομορφιά και δέρμα αψεγάδιαστο που γυάλιζε χρυσό σαν κεχριμπάρι, η γυναίκα χαμογέλασε παιχνιδιάρικα καθώς τα φύλλα πέταξαν χορεύοντας χαρούμενα προς το μέρος της. Άλλα την τύλιξαν με αγάπη, καλύπτοντας το γυμνό της κορμί, ενώ άλλα ακούμπησαν τρυφερά πάνω της, στολίζοντας τα καστανόχρυσα μαλλιά της, σαν πράσινα αστέρια. Μέσα σε λίγες μόνο στιγμές, κάποια από αυτά άνθισαν ενώ από τα λεπτά κλωνάρια μερικών πετάχτηκαν βελανίδια. Η γυναίκα άφησε ένα γελάκι, χαϊδεύοντας με αγάπη τα λιγοστά φύλλα που αργοπορούσαν να ακουμπήσουν πάνω της κι ύστερα, όταν πια κάθε φύλλο είχε βρει τη θέση του, γύρισε προς τους δύο άντρες χαμογελώντας.

«Καλώς ήρθατε, φίλοι» είπε με φωνή ίδια με το θρόισμα των φύλλων της.

«Μια Δρυάδα…» κατάφερε να ψελλίσει μαγεμένος ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, κάνοντας τη γυναίκα να γελάσει ντροπαλά και τα καστανά της μάτια να λαμπυρίσουν με νάζι. Ο Έχαρντιν δίπλα του χαμογέλασε καλόκαρδα με την αντίδραση του συντρόφου του.

«Μάλιστα, αφέντη δρυΐδη» απάντησε απαλά η Δρυάδα. «Είμαι η Βελανιδιά κι αυτή» συνέχισε γνέφοντας προς το δέντρο πίσω της «είναι η Μητέρα μου». Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ συνέχισε να την κοιτάζει, ανήμπορος να αντιδράσει μπροστά στη θέα της ομορφιάς της. Εκείνη άφησε ακόμα ένα γελάκι πριν συνεχίσει ξανά.

«Κι εσύ είσαι ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ και έρχεσαι με σύντροφο παλιό και αγαπημένο φίλο, δικό μου και της Μητέρας μου.» Ο Έχαρντιν υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά στα λόγια της.

«Είναι μεγάλη χαρά που σας ξαναβλέπω και τις δύο, Βελανιδιά. Άρθα!»

«Και η Ανάσα μαζί σου, Ιασφαράκ Έχαρντιν!» απάντησε ευγενικά η Δρυάδα.

«Γνωρίζεις το όνομά μου;» είπε απορημένος ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Η Βελανιδιά γέλασε παιχνιδιάρικα για ακόμη μία φορά.

«Το Δάσος ψιθυρίζει το όνομά σου εδώ και καιρό, αφέντη δρυΐδη. Φυλάς τα σύνορά του και φροντίζεις τα Τέκνα του. Και η Μητέρα μου σε ξέρει από μικρό γιατί γεννήθηκες στη σκιά της. Ναι σε ξέρω και ξέρω περισσότερα από το όνομά που σου έδωσε η ζωή. Είσαι ο γιος της Ασημοπόδαρης, το Ελάφι που αμφισβητεί το Λύκο, εκείνος με την Ασημένια Καρδιά, αυτός που δεν ανήκει στον Κύκλο και εκείνος που μια μέρα θα τον οδηγήσει στην τελευταία του έξοδο. Η Ελπιδοφόρος Σελήνη βασιλεύει στον ουρανό της Ζωής σου, ο Φοίνικας είναι το Ζώο-Φύλακάς σου και η Βελανιδιά είναι το Δέντρο σου. Η Φλόγα διαφεντεύει τη Διάθεσή σου, η Θέλησή σου είναι χαραγμένη στην Πέτρα, το Ζωοδόχο Ύδωρ είναι το όπλο σου και ο αγγελιοφόρος Άνεμος αυτός που προτιμάς να προφέρουν τα λόγια σου. Το Σκοτάδι και ο Θάνατος σκεπάζουν τις αναμνήσεις σου αλλά θα πρέπει να τα αντικρίσεις κατάματα αν πρόκειται να ξυπνήσουν οι αισθήσεις σου και πρέπει να φέρεις την αφέντρα του Ουρανού σου και το Ζώο σου για να τα αντιμετωπίσεις. Τον Αθάνατο Ήλιο της Αλήθειας αναζητάς και θα τον βρεις στα μάτια ενός Τρελού. Κι όταν πια αυτά τα ζήσεις και τα καταλάβεις, τότε θα αντηχήσει στην ψυχή σου η Ανάσα και θα ξυπνήσεις ως παιδί του Φάχαρθα. Τότε θα ξαναβρεθούμε και θα σου δείξω πώς να γίνεις ένα με το Δέντρο σου. Μα αν αποτύχεις τότε θα πεθάνεις τυφλός, γυμνός και ανήμπορος, αιώνια προσπαθώντας να βγεις από το λαβύρινθο του Σκοταδιού που θα σε τυλίγει».

«Λες πολλά, Βελανιδιά» είπε σοβαρά αλλά και με φανερή έκπληξη ο Έχαρντιν, ενώ ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ κοίταζε τη Δρυάδα βλοσυρός και μπερδεμένος. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε.

«Λέω πολλά γιατί βλέπω πολλά. Η Γκιάζντρα είναι η Μητέρα της Μητέρας μου και στην Πέτρα της είναι χαραγμένος ο Χρόνος. Όμως έχεις δίκιο, Ιασφαράκ. Είστε ακόμη κλεισμένοι σε σάρκα και οστά και το πέρασμα του Χρόνου πρέπει να μένει κρυφό από τα μάτια σας μέχρι τα ίδια να το αντικρίσουν, με τον ένα ή τον άλλο τρόπο. Συγχώρεσέ με, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Ξέχασε τα λόγια μου και σου υπόσχομαι μια μέρα πως θα τα καταλάβεις». Και λέγοντας αυτά υποκλίθηκε απολογητικά.

«Όμως πείτε μου», συνέχισε γρήγορα, χωρίς να αφήσει τον νεαρότερο δρυΐδη να απαντήσει «τι σας φέρνει στη Μητέρα μου. Ήρθατε να τον ξυπνήσετε; Δεν είναι ακόμη η ώρα, αν και πλησιάζει ακόμα και με το δικό σας μέτρημα».

«Με την άδειά σας, Βελανιδιά», απάντησε ο Έχαρντιν «θα θέλαμε απλά να του αφήσουμε κάτι. Όπως είπες, η ώρα να ξυπνήσει πλησιάζει και όταν γίνει αυτό θα πρέπει να το παραδώσει». Με τον Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ να κοιτάζει το Μεγάλο Διδάσκαλο ακόμα πιο μπερδεμένος, η Βελανιδιά έγνεψε καταφατικά και γύρισε να αντικρίσει τη Μητέρα της. Περπατώντας αργά, πλησίασε τον κορμό της και έσκυψε από πάνω της, χαϊδεύοντας με αγάπη το σκληρό της φλοιό. Ύστερα από μερικές στιγμές έκανε πίσω και περίμενε, με την πλάτη γυρισμένη στους δύο δρυΐδες.

Ένα υπόκωφο μουγκρητό αντήχησε στο λόφο και ο κούκος που είχε βρει καταφύγιο στα κλαδιά του δέντρου πέταξε ξαφνιασμένος μακρυά, καθώς τα κλαδιά της γέρικης βελανιδιάς άρχισαν να κινούνται, παρασυρμένα λες από έναν ανύπαρκτο άνεμο. Ύστερα, με μια σιωπή που φάνταζε τρομακτική, ο κορμός του αρχαίου δέντρου άρχισε να σέρνεται προς το πλάι, καθώς μια μεγάλη κουφάλα του άρχισε να ανοίγει και να πλαταίνει, τόσο που έπειτα από λίγο έμοιαζε με είσοδο σπηλιάς περισσότερο παρά κουφάλα. Σιγά σιγά ο φλοιός σταθεροποιήθηκε στη νέα του μορφή και κάθε κίνηση σταμάτησε. Χαμογελώντας, η Βελανιδιά γύρισε προς τη μεριά των δύο αντρών και με παιχνιδιάρικα μάτια έφερε το δάχτυλο της στα χείλη της, γνέφοντάς τους να κάνουν ησυχία. Από πίσω της, μία γλυκιά, πρασινωπή λάμψη άρχισε δειλά να ξεφεύγει από το άνοιγμα που είχε εμφανιστεί και με αθόρυβες κινήσεις, η Δρυάδα πλησίασε προς το εσωτερικό. Σκύβοντας στο αυτί του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, ο Έχαρντιν του ψιθύρισε να περιμένει εκεί. Απογοητευμένος ο δρυΐδης, έμεινε να κοιτάζει το Μεγάλο Διδάσκαλο του Κύκλου μαζί με τη Δρυάδα να περνούν το άνοιγμα και να μπαίνουν στο εσωτερικό του κορμού.

Ήταν δύσκολο να ξεχωρίσει τι υπήρχε και τι συνέβαινε μέσα στον κορμό. Φαινόταν πως υπήρχε ένα δωμάτιο, μάλλον με χαμηλή οροφή γιατί ο Έχαρντιν και η Βελανιδιά προχωρούσαν σκυφτοί και το δωμάτιο μάλλον ήταν μικρό γιατί ο Μεγάλος Διδάσκαλος δεν προχώρησε παραπάνω από ένα-δύο βήματα από την είσοδο, καλύπτοντας έτσι την θέα με το μακρύ του ράσο. Κατάφερε όμως να διακρίνει μερικά πράγματα. Είδε τους δύο τους να σκύβουν πάνω από κάτι στο κέντρο του δωματίου. Τους άκουσε να ψιθυρίζουν και αρχικά ο Έχαρντιν φάνηκε εκνευρισμένος, σαν να νουθετούσε τη Δρυάδα η οποία δεν απάντησε, είτε από μετάνοια είτε από αδιαφορία. Όταν πια οι ψίθυροι σώπασαν ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης φάνηκε να σκύβει περισσότερο και να βγάζει κάτι που είχε περασμένο στο λαιμό του κι ύστερα να το εναποθέτει, σχεδόν τελετουργικά, μπροστά του, πάνω σε ό,τι βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του μικρού δωματίου. Καθώς το ράσο του Έχαρντιν τραβήχτηκε για λίγο, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ ένιωσε την ανάσα του να κόβεται. Για μια και μόνο στιγμή, είχε διακρίνει στο χλωμό πράσινο φως που κάλυπτε το δωμάτιο τη φιγούρα ενός άντρα, ξαπλωμένου σ' ένα κρεβάτι φτιαγμένο από πλεγμένες ρίζες και φύλλα. Πριν προλάβει να δει περισσότερα, ο ηλικιωμένος δρυΐδης και η Βελανιδιά βγήκαν από το δωμάτιο, ενώ πίσω τους το άνοιγμα έκλεινε και πάλι, αθόρυβα όπως είχε ανοίξει.

«Έγινε» είπε απλά ο Έχαρντιν, μονολογώντας περισσότερο παρά μιλώντας σε εκείνον κι ύστερα γύρισε προς τη Βελανιδιά.

«Σ' ευχαριστούμε, Βελανιδιά. Όμως τώρα πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε. Έχουμε ταξίδι αύριο κι εκεί που πάμε μας περιμένει δουλειά. Είθε η Γη να θρέφει τις ρίζες σου κι ο ήλιος να δυναμώνει τα φύλλα σου, Κόρη της Δρυός! Άρθα!»

«Είθε η σκιά των Αδελφών μου να σας ξεκουράζει στα ταξίδια σας, Τέκνα της Σαρκός! Άρθα!» απάντησε ευγενικά η Δρυάδα. Όμως ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ είχε άλλη άποψη.

«Ένα λεπτό, Δάσκαλε Έχαρντιν» είπε με συγκρατημένο εκνευρισμό και γύρισε προς τη Βελανιδιά. «Μίλησες με γρίφους, αρχόντισσα Δρυάδα, και μίλησες απευθυνόμενη σε εμένα. Τα περισσότερα από τα λόγια σου κρατούν κρυφό το νόημά τους κι όμως, για κάποιο λόγο είμαι ανήμπορος να αμφισβητήσω την αλήθεια τους. Είπες πως γεννήθηκα στη σκιά της Μητέρας σου. Και μίλησες για πράγματα που θα συμβούν σαν να τα έβλεπες μπροστά σου. Πες μου λοιπόν, τι γνωρίζεις; Εδώ, σε αυτό το δέντρο μου έδωσε πράγματι ζωή η μητέρα μου; Και τι εννοούσες όταν είπες πως πρέπει να αντικρίσω το Σκοτάδι και το Θάνατο;»

Η Δρυάδα χαμογέλασε καλόκαρδα, η παιχνιδιάρικη έκφραση που είχε μέχρι τώρα μαλάκωσε.

«Ω, ναι… Πράγματι η Φλόγα διαφεντεύει τη διάθεσή σου» είπε σχεδόν γοητευμένη και κινήθηκε αργά προς το δρυΐδη. Τον κοίταξε κατάματα, με μία περίεργη έκφραση στα μάτια, που ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ δεν είχε δει ποτέ σε μια γυναίκα, και έφερε αργά το χέρι της να χαϊδέψει το μάγουλο του. Μια αίσθηση δροσιάς κατέκλυσε το σώμα του δρυΐδη, λες και το άγγιγμα της ήταν το άγγιγμα της σκιάς ενός δέντρου το κατακαλόκαιρο.

«Βλέπεις πάλι πράγματα που δεν μπορώ να δω, Κυρά» κατάφερε να πει. Η Δρυάδα άφησε ένα γελάκι και έγνεψε καταφατικά, σχεδόν σαν να ντρέπεται.

«Να χαίρεσαι, μικρέ μου δρυΐδη» είπε ύστερα από λίγο, χωρίς να πάρει το χέρι της από το μάγουλό του «γιατί έχεις απορίες σχετικά με πράγματα που δεν γνωρίζεις. Είσαι μπερδεμένος αλλά έτσι πρέπει να αισθάνεσαι μπροστά στο άγνωστο. Μια μέρα, το νόημα των λόγων μου θα σου φανερωθεί, αν τα καταφέρεις. Και τότε θα είσαι πράγματι χαμένος γιατί πια θα έχεις όλες τις απαντήσεις αλλά θα σου είναι αδύνατο να τις κατανοήσεις πλήρως. Όταν συμβεί αυτό, αν συμβεί αυτό, έλα πάλι να με βρεις. Και σου υπόσχομαι πως τότε θα σου αποκαλύψω όλα τα μυστικά μου». Ένα αεράκι φύσηξε όσο μιλούσε η Δρυάδα. Μόλις τελείωσε τα λόγια της, τα φύλλα από τα ρούχα και τα μαλλιά της πέταξαν, αφήνοντας την ίδια να χαθεί και πάλι στον κορμό της Μητέρας της.

Με κομμένη την ανάσα, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ ένιωσε τον Έχαρντιν να τον ακουμπάει απαλά στον ώμο.

«Έλα» είπε απλά ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης και μετά από λίγο οι δύο άντρες άφηναν πίσω τους τον ανθισμένο λόφο με τη Βελανιδιά.

Είχαν σχεδόν φτάσει στον καταυλισμό που τους περίμεναν ο Αλφός με τους υπόλοιπους, όταν ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ αποφάσισε να σπάσει τη σκεφτική σιωπή του. Κοίταξε τον γηραιό δρυΐδη που προπορευόταν και ρώτησε με περιέργεια.

«Δάσκαλε Έχαρντιν, ένα πράγμα από ό,τι συνέβη σήμερα με μπερδεύει περισσότερο.»

«Οι δρυάδες είναι περίεργα πλάσματα, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ» τον πρόλαβε ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης, σαν να περίμενε ώρα την αντίδραση του νεαρού. «Αντιλαμβάνονται τα πράγματα διαφορετικά από εμάς, παρά την ανθρωπόμορφη όψη τους. Τα λόγια τους είναι δύσκολο να τα κατανοήσεις, ακόμα κι αν έχεις συναναστραφεί μαζί τους καιρό. Καλύτερα να ακούσεις τη συμβουλή της και να ξεχάσεις ό,τι σου είπε. Αν ισχύουν όσα είπε, μια μέρα ίσως καταλάβεις».

«Μάλιστα, Δάσκαλε» απάντησε ο δρυΐδης, όμως συνέχισε. «Αλλά πάλι, αν δεν είχα λόγο να ακούσω τα λόγια της και αν δεν είχες σκοπό να δω ό,τι έκανες στο εσωτερικό του κορμού, γιατί μου ζήτησες να σε συνοδεύσω;»

Ο Έχαρντιν σταμάτησε απότομα να περπατάει και γύρισε προς το μέρος του συμπορευτή του, κοιτάζοντάς τον με μια βλοσυρή έκφραση. Από πίσω του διακρίνονταν πλέον καθαρά η φωτιά του καταυλισμού τους και οι μορφές των συντρόφων τους που τους είχαν δει, ενώ οι χαρούμενες φωνές τους ακούγονταν από μακρυά, καλωσορίζοντάς τους.

«Είδες και άκουσες ήδη πολλά, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. Πιο πολλά από όσα οι περισσότεροι από τα αδέλφια μας βλέπουν σε ολόκληρή τους τη ζωή. Δεν σου φτάνει αυτό;»

«Συγχώρεσέ με, Δάσκαλε» είπε με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι ο σημαδεμένος δρυΐδης. «Και σε ευχαριστώ για την εμπιστοσύνη σου. Όμως όταν κάνω βήματα προς ένα μονοπάτι θέλω να φτάσω μέχρι το τέλος του, να δω που με οδηγεί». Η έκφραση του Έχαρντιν μαλάκωσε.

«Και καλά κάνεις» απάντησε. «Όμως τα μονοπάτια είναι μακρυά και πολλές φορές δύσβατα. Κρύβουν παγίδες και προκλήσεις σε κάθε στροφή και με κάθε βήμα πρέπει να προσπαθούμε να μάθουμε αυτό που το μονοπάτι προσπαθεί να μας διδάξει, γιατί κάθε βήμα μας φέρνει σε ένα καινούργιο μέρος. Κι αν κάποιες φορές το μονοπάτι μας οδηγεί απότομα ψηλά και μας αφήνει να αντικρίσουμε λίγο από τη συνέχειά του, δεν πρέπει να αγνοούμε τον ενδιάμεσο δρόμο, από το εδώ στο εκεί. Πρέπει να περπατήσουμε ως εκεί με την προσοχή μας στραμμένη σε ό,τι μας περιβάλλει κάθε στιγμή. Γιατί δεν κινδυνεύουμε από το μέλλον, αλλά από το τώρα. Κράτα λοιπόν στο βάθος του μυαλού σου αυτά που είδες και άκουσες αλλά περίμενε την ώρα τους για να τα αντιμετωπίσεις. Μέχρι τότε συγκεντρώσου στο παρόν». Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ χαμογέλασε.

«Μπορούσες απλά να μου πεις να κάνω υπομονή, Δάσκαλε.»

«Όχι!» ξέσπασε ο Έχαρντιν. «Δεν λέω μόνο αυτό! Η συγκέντρωσή σου καθορίζει την πραγματικότητα σου και αν δεν συγκεντρώνεσαι στο τώρα μένεις τυφλός σε αυτά που σε περιβάλλουν. Θέσε τους στόχους σου, ναι, προετοιμάσου για αυτά που παραμονεύουν στο μέλλον, σίγουρα, αλλά ποτέ μην συγκεντρώνεσαι σε αυτά περισσότερο από όσο συγκεντρώνεσαι στο παρόν. Είναι ο μόνος σίγουρος τρόπος να αποτύχεις τόσο στις προκλήσεις του παρόντος, όσο και σε αυτές του μέλλοντος. Με καταλαβαίνεις;»

«Μάλιστα Δάσκαλε» απάντησε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ σκεφτικός.

«Καλώς. Τότε πάμε» είπε χαμογελώντας ευχάριστα ξαφνικά ο Έχαρντιν. «Οι φίλοι μας μας περιμένουν, χρειαζόμαστε ξεκούραση και είμαι σίγουρος πως ο νεαρός ντε Λεράκ θα το εκτιμήσει αν αύριο ξεκινήσουμε όσο πιο νωρίς γίνεται». Ο σημαδεμένος δρυΐδης έγνεψε συμφωνώντας και οι δύο άντρες ξεκίνησαν να καλύψουν τα μερικές δεκάδες μέτρα που τους χώριζαν από τον καταυλισμό.

«Έχει κάτι περίεργο αυτό το αγόρι, Δάσκαλε» είπε κάποια στιγμή ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Το αισθάνομαι όποτε στέκομαι δίπλα του. Λες και το Πνεύμα τον περιβάλει περισσότερο από τους άλλους».

«Είναι πράγματι ξεχωριστός, Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ» ήρθε η απάντηση από τον Έχαρντιν. «Το Πνεύμα τον έχει επιλέξει για Πρόμαχό του. Σύντομα θα πρέπει να αποδείξει αν είναι άξιος ή όχι».

Γυρνώντας να κοιτάξει πρώτα τον Μεγάλο Δρυΐδη κι ύστερα το νεαρό ιππότη που είχε σηκωθεί ευγενικά για να τους καλωσορίσει, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έπιασε τον εαυτό του να αναρωτιέται για πολλά πράγματα. Όταν αργότερα την ίδια νύχτα επιτέλους ξάπλωσε στο γρασίδι για να κοιμηθεί, ο νους του βούιζε με απορίες για τα όσα είχε μάθει και δει μέσα σε λίγες μόνο ώρες. Ο ύπνος κατάφερε να τον βρει μόνο όταν θυμήθηκε το απαλό άγγιγμα της Βελανιδιάς στο πρόσωπό του, η δροσερή αίσθηση του οποίου τον συνόδευσε μέχρι που χάθηκε στον κόσμο των ονείρων.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Ο ήλιος κοιτούσε τον κόσμο από ψηλά, υπεροπτικά και περήφανα, στέλνοντας με δύναμη τις καυτές του ακτίνες στη γη του Λεράκ. Ήταν ένας ήλιος βλοσυρός, αμείλικτος, που προσπαθούσε λες να κάψει την πλάση, όχι να την προστατέψει με τη ζεστασιά του. Η βλάστηση υπέφερε κάτω από το βλέμμα του, το χορτάρι αργοπέθαινε, το χρώμα ξέφτιζε σιγά σιγά από τα λουλούδια που στόλιζαν το χώμα και τα δέντρα είχαν κρεμάσει με θλίψη τα κλαριά τους και έριχναν τα φύλλα τους ένα ένα, παραδομένα πια στην ανίκητη θέλησή του. Από μακριά διακρίνονταν εγκαταλελειμμένα κτήματα, στέρφοι αμπελώνες και κήποι οπωροφόρων δέντρων, που το μόνο που προσέφεραν τώρα ήταν λίγη σκιά στα λιγοστά μικρά ζώα που τολμούσαν να ξεμυτίσουν από τις φωλιές τους. Το άλλοτε όμορφο τοπίο του Λεράκ δεν είχε πια τίποτα παραπάνω να δείξει από μια άγονη γη, που φαινόταν να εκλιπαρεί για βοήθεια.

Η πορεία της συντροφιάς μέσα από αυτό το θλιβερό τοπίο ήταν δύσκολη. Είχαν περάσει μόλις λίγες ώρες από τη στιγμή που άφησαν πίσω τους τη δροσιά που προσέφερε το Λάιντορ κι όμως η ανυπόφορη ζέστη είχε ήδη διεκδικήσει το τίμημα της. Βαριές ανάσες και αναστεναγμοί κούρασης ήταν το μόνο που αντάλλασσαν οι ταξιδιώτες αλλά και τα τρία ζωντανά που τους συνόδευαν. Τα δύο μεγαλόπρεπα ελάφια που έσερναν την μικρή άμαξα που μετέφερε τα ιατρικά βότανα και σκεύη του Έχαρντιν αλλά και τον ίδιο τον Μεγάλο Δρυΐδη, προχωρούσαν με τα κεφάλια σκυφτά, τα περήφανα κέρατά τους χαμηλωμένα, σαν να προσπαθούσαν με αυτά να προσφέρουν λίγη σκιά στα κουρασμένα τους πρόσωπα. Ακόμα και το υπεροπτικό και γεμάτο δύναμη περπάτημα του επιβήτορα του Αλφός είχε χαθεί και τη θέση του είχε πάρει ένα κουρασμένο σύρσιμο ποδιών που περισσότερο ταίριαζε σε άλογο που οδηγάει αλέτρι, παρά σε ένα εκπαιδευμένο πολεμικό άτι.

Η εικόνα των συντρόφων δεν διέφερε πολύ. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ προχωρούσε με την κουκούλα του ελαφριού του μανδύα ριγμένη πάνω από τα μάτια του, με το ένα του χέρι να στηρίζεται στο ραβδί του και το άλλο ακουμπισμένο κουρασμένα στο λαιμό του ενός ελαφιού, για να το οδηγεί. Ο Έχαρντιν κρατούσε το βλέμμα του χαμηλά, κι αυτός προστατεύοντας το κεφάλι του με την κουκούλα του πρασινωπού του μανδύα. Ο γηραιός δρυΐδης αναστέναζε συχνά, σκουπίζοντας κάθε τόσο το πρόσωπό του και ρίχνοντας ανήσυχες ματιές στη βλάστηση γύρω του. Ακόμα κι ο νάνος, που η φυλή του ήταν γνωστή για την αντοχή της σε δύσκολες καταστάσεις, φαινόταν επηρεασμένος, περπατώντας αργά και αφήνοντας κάθε τόσο βαριές ανάσες, που περισσότερο έμοιαζαν με εκνευρισμένα βογκητά παρά με αναστεναγμούς. Περισσότερο από όλους όμως, υπέφερε ο Κέλεθιλ. Ο έκπτωτος Εαράαλ είχε κρεμάσει αδύναμα τα φτερά του, όσο πιο μακριά γινόταν από το σώμα του και κουβαλούσε το τόξο του με δυσκολία, παρά το ελάχιστο βάρος του. Η ανάσα του έβγαινε κοφτή και απότομη, σαν να ασφυκτιούσε και τα βήματά του σέρνονταν αδύναμα, λες και οι καυτές ακτίνες του ήλιου έπεφταν με βάρος επάνω του. Ήταν λαός της δροσιάς του ανέμου οι Εαράαλ, πλασμένοι να αισθάνονται το απαλό του χάδι από άκρη σε άκρη στο λεπτεπίλεπτο σώμα τους και η παντελής έλλειψη ακόμη και της πιο αδύναμης αύρας σε συνδυασμό με την αμείλικτη ζέστη εξασθενούσε το ξωτικό σε κάθε βήμα. Ήταν όμως και περήφανος λαός. Προσπαθώντας να κρύψει την αδυναμία του από τους συντρόφους του, ο μαυρόφτερος άνδρας έμενε διακριτικά πίσω, αφήνοντας τη μικρή άμαξα να καλύπτει τη θέα της απελπισίας του.

Μόνο ο Αλφός φαινόταν να αντέχει περισσότερο τη ζέστη. Είτε από την ανησυχία του για τον πατέρα του που δεν τον άφηνε να σκεφτεί οτιδήποτε άλλο, είτε επειδή προσπαθούσε να φανεί δυνατός και να δώσει έτσι κουράγιο στους συντρόφους του, ο νεαρός ιππότης στεκόταν ίσια στη σέλλα του υποζυγίου του και δεν άφηνε την ζέστη να τον καταβάλει, σκουπίζοντας απλά τον ιδρώτα από το μέτωπό του κάθε τόσο. Μόνο όταν άφηνε το βλέμμα του να πλανηθεί γύρω φαινόταν να αποκαρδιώνεται, αφού η θέα της κατάστασης που επικρατούσε στην πατρίδα του του τρυπούσε την καρδιά. Ακόμη και τότε όμως έσφιγγε με πείσμα τα δόντια και ορθωνόταν και πάλι με αποφασιστικότητα. Κάποια στιγμή πρόσεξε την κούραση του Κέλεθιλ και κατέβηκε αμέσως από το άλογο του, προσφέροντας στο ξωτικό τη θέση του. Εκείνος αρχικά αρνήθηκε, όμως όταν είδε πως το αγόρι δεν είχε σκοπό να ξανακαβαλήσει το υποζύγιο του, υποχώρησε. Κάθισε στη σέλλα με νευρικότητα, καθώς ήταν κάτι που έκανε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, και με τον Αλφός να δίνει οδηγίες στον Εαράαλ για το πως να κρατήσει καλύτερα ισορροπία και να καθοδηγεί το άλογο με τα γκέμια, τα πόδια και το βάρος του σώματός του, η συντροφιά συνέχισε το δρόμο της.

Είχαν περάσει λίγες ακόμα ώρες και ο ήλιος πια πλησίαζε στο ζενίθ, όταν ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ μίλησε.

«Είναι αδύνατον να συνεχίσουμε έτσι» είπε εκνευρισμένα. «Το νερό μας ήταν προορισμένο για τρεις μέρες και ήδη έχουμε πιει πάνω από το μισό. Και τα ζώα δεν θα αντέξουν για πολύ ακόμα με αυτό το ρυθμό». Ο Έχαρντιν έγνεψε καταφατικά.

«Έχεις δίκιο. Πρέπει να ξεκουραστούμε και εμείς και τα ζωντανά και καλό θα ήταν να βρίσκαμε μια πηγή να ανανεώσουμε τα παγούρια μας. Υπάρχει κανένα τέτοιο μέρος εδώ κοντά, νεαρέ άρχοντα;» είπε στρεφόμενος προς τον Αλφός που τώρα πια είχε κι αυτός αρχίσει να δείχνει σημάδια κούρασης. Εκείνος έγνεψε.

«Το μικρό χωριό του Σαννρέλ βρίσκεται λίγο βορειότερα, πάνω στη δημοσιά. Δεν θα πάρει πάνω από μισή ώρα για να το βρούμε αν περάσουμε εκείνους του λόφους» είπε δείχνοντας προς μια συστάδα υψωμάτων στο βορρά.

«Θα προτιμούσα να αποφύγουμε τις κατοικημένες περιοχές όσο γίνεται. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να τραβήξουμε τα βλέμματα μέχρι να φτάσουμε στην πρωτεύουσα. Είναι άλλωστε και ο λόγος που προτίμησα να μην πάρουμε τη δημοσιά».

«Κρυβόμαστε από κάποιον, Δάσκαλε;» ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα, απορημένος ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, γυρνώντας το κεφάλι να κοιτάξει πάνω από τον ώμο του.

«Όχι Καρέλ» απάντησε χαμογελώντας ο Έχαρντιν. «Απλά θα ήθελα να αποφύγω τις φήμες για την παρουσία μας. Δεν θα κάνουν καλό ούτε σε εμάς, ούτε στον Κόμη-Βασιλέα, νομίζω». Ο νεαρός δρυΐδης έγνεψε και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του πάλι μπροστά.

«Τότε το μόνο μέρος που μπορώ να σκεφτώ είναι ο Κήπος του Σερανάλ» είπε ύστερα από λίγη σκέψη ο Αλφός. Βρίσκεται νοτιοανατολικά από δω και δεν θα μας βγάλει πολύ από το δρόμο μας. Είναι πλούσιο σε δέντρα για να μας προσφέρουν λίγη σκιά και η γη είναι γεμάτη πηγάδια. Νομίζω ότι θα βολευτούμε».

«Ξέρεις καλά τη χώρα σου, νεαρέ άρχοντα» σχολίασε ο Έχαρντιν. Ο Αλφός χαμογέλασε.

«Ο Πατέρας πάντα μας έπαιρνε μαζί του, όποτε επισκεπτόταν την επαρχία. Ο αδελφός μου, ο Ρενέ, κι εγώ συνηθίζαμε να το σκάμε από τις επαύλεις με τις δεξιώσεις και τους χορούς, και τριγυρνάγαμε στην εξοχή, ενώ ο Τανκρέντ έμενε πίσω για να μάθει το ρόλο του ως Κόμης Βασιλέας. Δεν υπάρχει πηγή που να μην μας είχε ξεδιψάσει ή δέντρο που να μην είχαμε σκαρφαλώσει σε όλη την επικράτεια. Ήταν ήδη δεκαπέντε και ετοιμαζόταν να παντρευτεί αλλά αυτό δεν τον εμπόδιζε να είναι ανέμελος και να παίζει μαζί μου σαν να ήμασταν συνομήλικοι». Ο νεαρός ιππότης κόμπιασε λίγο. «Απ' όταν… απ' όταν ο Ρενέ πέθανε και ο Τανκρέντ έφυγε, παίρνω συχνά το άλογό μου και φεύγω από το παλάτι. Μ' αρέσει να πηγαίνω σε μέρη που είχα εξερευνήσει μαζί του. Με βοηθάει να τον θυμάμαι. Και με κάποιο τρόπο μου δίνει ελπίδα ότι ο Τανκρέντ θα γυρίσει».

Σιωπή επικράτησε στην συντροφιά, καθώς ο νεαρός ευγενής σταμάτησε να μιλάει. Η τραγωδία που είχε πέσει στη βασιλική οικογένεια του Λεράκ ήταν γνωστή σε όλους. Πριν τρία χρόνια κι ενώ ήταν ακόμη δεκαεπτά χρονών, ο δευτερότοκος γιος του Κόμη Βασιλέα είχε αρραβωνιαστεί την Ντόρνα Λε Σατ, κόρη της Βιάρνα Λε Σατ, της υποκόμισσας του Λεράκ. Ο νεαρός Ρενέ είχε ερωτευτεί την κοκκινομάλλα ευγενή από μικρό αγόρι, θύμα του ατίθασου και φλογερού της χαρακτήρα. Οι γονείς τους, κρίνοντας πως μια τέτοια ένωση θα έφερνε ηρεμία στις ταραγμένες σχέσεις των δύο οικογενειών, δέχτηκαν τη σχέση τους και τους αρραβώνιασαν. Τον επόμενο χρόνο, ο Ρενέ ενηλικιώθηκε και το ζευγάρι παντρεύτηκε. Μόλις δύο εβδομάδες αργότερα, ο Ρενέ με τον μεγάλο του αδελφό, Τανκρέντ, παρευρέθηκαν σε μια γιορτή στα νότια σύνορα, στην πόλη Σαμπ-ριβιέρ. Τι συνέβη ακριβώς εκείνο το βράδυ δεν είναι γνωστό, όμως ο Ρενέ βρέθηκε μαχαιρωμένος στο δωμάτιο του αδελφού του ενώ ο ίδιος ο Τανκρέντ εθεάθη από φρουρούς και πολίτες να κυνηγάει οπλισμένος με το τελετουργικό του ξίφος έναν μαυροφορεμένο καβαλάρη που το έσκασε προς το νότο. Εδώ και δύο χρόνια κανείς δεν είχε νέα από το διάδοχο της χώρας και οι περισσότεροι τον θεωρούν νεκρό, ίσως χωρίς να έχουν άδικο. Όταν τα νέα έφτασαν στο Λεράκ, η νεαρή γυναίκα του Ρενέ, κλείστηκε στο παλάτι με τις φήμες να την θέλουν μισότρελη, ενώ ο Κόμης Βασιλέας και ο μικρός του γιος θρηνούσαν για παιδιά και αδέλφια και η χώρα βυθίστηκε στο πένθος για το χαμό των πριγκίπων της.

Ο μοναδικός, πια, γιος του Κόμη Βασιλέα και διάδοχος του θρόνου κούνησε το κεφάλι του, προσπαθώντας να διώξει τις αναμνήσεις, και αναστέναξε.

«Αλλά αυτά ανήκουν στο παρελθόν» είπε με αποφασιστικότητα. «Έχουμε άλλα προβλήματα τώρα. Ελάτε, θα σας οδηγήσω στον Κήπο του Σερανάλ». Οι σύντροφοι του νεαρού ιππότη έγνεψαν, ενώ ο Αλφός άλλαζε ελαφρά πορεία προς τα νότια, οδηγώντας χωρίς να το ξέρει τους συνοδοιπόρους του για πρώτη φορά σε κίνδυνο.

Ήταν ένας όμορφος τόπος ο Κήπος του Σερανάλ. Κρυμμένος ανάμεσα σε λόφους, μέσα σε μια μικρή κοιλάδα, ο Κήπος αποτελούσε μια απόλυτη αρμονία ανάμεσα σε φυσικό περιβάλλον και ανθρώπινη τέχνη. Αλσύλλια με οπωροφόρα δέντρα που προσέφεραν απλόχερα τους καρπούς τους, σιντριβάνια και θερινά περίπτερα με στενά πλακόστρωτα μονοπάτια να τα συνδέουν, αγάλματα να ξεπετάγονται ανάμεσα από τα δέντρα, αιώνιοι, λες, λάτρεις της ομορφιάς του τόπου. Πέτρινα πηγάδια, διακοσμημένα με ανάγλυφες αναπαραστάσεις, πότιζαν τη γη, δίνοντας ζωή στον τόπο. Ήταν ιερός τόπος για τους Λερακινούς ο Κήπος και οι κάτοικοι της περιοχής τον φρόντιζαν και τον περιποιούνταν με αγάπη.

Τώρα, και αυτός ακόμα, δεν αποτελούσε παρά σκιά της αλλοτινής μεγαλοπρέπειάς του. Αν και το τοπίο παρέμενε όμορφο, είχε μια μελαγχολική ομορφιά, μια ομορφιά που σε έκανε να θλίβεσαι κι όχι να θαυμάσεις. Ξεραμένα φύλλα κάλυπταν το έδαφος, σαν ένα χαλί που έφερε όλες της αποχρώσεις του καφέ και του κίτρινου. Τα συντριβάνια έμεναν βουβά, δείχνοντας λειψά και ανούσια χωρίς το κελάρυσμα του τρεχούμενου νερού να συνοδεύει τη μορφή τους. Ακόμα και τα αγάλματα φαίνονταν θλιμμένα, λες και θρηνούσαν κι αυτά το θάνατο των δέντρων που για τόσα χρόνια αποτελούσαν τη σιωπηλή συντροφιά τους.

«Ο θρύλος λέει πως σε αυτό το μέρος γεννήθηκε ο Σερανάλ ντε Λεράκ, ο πρώτος Κόμης Βασιλέας της χώρας» είπε χαμηλή αλλά περήφανη φωνή ο Αλφός, καθώς οδηγούσε τους συντρόφους του ανάμεσα στα δέντρα, ακολουθώντας ένα από τα αμέτρητα λιθόστρωτα μονοπάτια. «Οι σχέσεις μεταξύ των λαών του Δάσους και των κομητειών τότε, ήταν διαφορετικές. Η μητέρα του Σερανάλ, Μαριάν, ήταν ήδη έγκυος στον όγδοο μήνα και ταξίδευε με τη συνοδεία της προς το δάσος, για να γεννήσει με τη βοήθεια των Δρυίδων. Σταμάτησαν σε αυτό το μέρος για να ξεκουραστούν, γιατί η κυοφορούσα είχε κουραστεί και πονούσε. Με πείσμα, η Μαριάν αρνήθηκε να μείνει στην άμαξά της και κάθισε πάνω από μία λιμνούλα για να δροσιστεί, όταν οι πόνοι δυνάμωσαν, ζαλίστηκε και έπεσε στο νερό. Οι ακόλουθοί της έτρεξαν να την βοηθήσουν όμως της ήταν αδύνατο να κουνηθεί. Όταν την έφτασαν εκείνη αρνήθηκε να βγει, πιάστηκε από πάνω τους και παραδόθηκε στο ανυπόμονο βρέφος. Ελάχιστη ώρα αργότερα, το κλάμα του πρώτου Κόμη Βασιλέα του Λεράκ αντήχησε στους γύρω λόφους». Ο Αλφός γύρισε και κοίταξε τους συντρόφους του, χαμογελώντας με κέφι. «Έτσι τουλάχιστον λέει ο θρύλος» προσέθεσε κάνοντας και τους υπόλοιπους να χαμογελάσουν.

«Μόνο οι άνθρωποι θα μπορούσαν να σκαρφιστούν κάτι τέτοιο! Ακούς εκεί! Να γεννηθεί στο νερό! Αυτά είναι για ψάρια!» είπε γελώντας ο Ντάρφιν και οι άλλοι ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμά του.

«Πρόσεχε, αφέντη νάνε» είπε με τη χαμηλή του φωνή ο Κέλεθιλ. «Με τέτοιους παραλληλισμούς, κάποιος θα μπορούσε να πει πως το γεννιέσαι σε τρύπες μέσα στη γη είναι για τυφλοπόντικες».

«Τότε αυτός ο κάποιος θα πάρει το τσεκούρι μου για απάντηση!» μούγκρισε εκνευρισμένα ο νάνος αλλά η απειλή του χάθηκε ανάμεσα στα τρανταχτά γέλια των τριών ανθρώπων.

Ξαφνικά ο Κέλεθιλ ανασηκώθηκε στη σέλλα του, τεντώνοντας τα φτερά του προς τα πίσω, κάνοντας τους άλλους να τον κοιτάξουν ανήσυχα.

«Τι είναι;» ρώτησε το φίλο του ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ όμως εκείνος του έγνεψε να κάνει ησυχία. Με μια στάση σαν να αφουγκραζόταν κάτι, ο Εαράαλ άφησε τις μεμβράνες των ματιών του να πέσουν στη θέση τους και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του ψηλά κι ύστερα γύρω. Ο νεαρός δρυΐδης ήταν έτοιμος να σφίξει το ραβδί του στα χέρια του όταν ο Κέλεθιλ χαμογέλασε.

«Άνεμος» είπε με χαρά. «Ευγενικός άνεμος, από αυτούς γεννιούνται στις σκιές των δέντρων και στις όχθες από ρυάκια, όχι ο δολοφόνος λίβας που αισθάνομαι όλη μέρα. Είχες δίκιο να μας φέρεις εδώ, αγόρι! Ελάτε! Από δω!». Με ανανεωμένες δυνάμεις, λες και με μιας όλη η κούραση από τη ζέστη τον είχε αφήσει, το φτερωτό ξωτικό πήδηξε από τη σέλλα του αλόγου κι άρχισε να τρέχει με χαρά ανάμεσα από τα δέντρα, αφήνοντας τους άλλους να τον κοιτάνε χαμογελώντας.

«Αφήστε τον» είπε ο νεαρός ευγενής. «Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ξέρω που πάει. Σε λίγο θα είμαστε κι εμείς εκεί αλλά η άμαξα δεν μπορεί να περάσει ανάμεσα από τα δέντρα». Οι δύο δρυΐδες έγνεψαν καταφατικά και ακολούθησαν τον Αλφός, ενώ ο νάνος έμεινε για λίγο κουνώντας το κεφάλι του, να κοιτάζει τον Κέλεθιλ που έτρεχε χαρούμενος ανάμεσα στα δέντρα, μέχρι που χάθηκε πίσω από μια φυλλωσιά, με ένα άλμα ενισχυμένο από τα φτερά του.

«Αν εμείς είμαστε τυφλοπόντικες, τότε εσύ είσαι κοτσύφι, ξωτικό» μουρμούρισε με αποδοκιμασία και ακολούθησε κι αυτός τους υπόλοιπους.

Δεν άργησαν κι εκείνοι να νιώσουν την αύρα που είχε διακρίνει ο Εαράαλ. Δεν ήταν τόσο αεράκι, όσο μια αίσθηση ανακουφιστικής δροσιάς που ερχόταν από την κατεύθυνση που ακολουθούσαν. Τα κορμιά τους δέχτηκαν με λαχτάρα την ευχάριστη αλλαγή και, αν και η ζέστη ουσιαστικά δεν είχε υποχωρήσει, οι κουρασμένοι οδοιπόροι ένιωσαν το ηθικό τους να αναπτερώνεται και τη διάθεση τους να φτιάχνει.

Καθώς επιτάχυναν το ρυθμό της πορείας τους, η βλάστηση γύρω τους άρχισε να αλλάζει. Τα δέντρα φαίνονταν πιο δυνατά, προσφέροντας δειλά λίγο πράσινο στην πλάση, λες και ντρέπονταν να δείξουν περισσότερο χρώμα τόσο κοντά στα ξεραμένα αδέλφια τους. Όσο προχωρούσαν, το παχύ χαλί από ξεραμένα φύλλα έδινε σιγά σιγά τη θέση του σε μαλακή χλόη, ενώ τα γυμνά κλαδιά ντύνονταν πια τις ανθισμένες φορεσιές τους. Ο Αλφός χαμογέλασε και οι δρυΐδες έκλεισαν τα μάτια τους, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα ανακούφισης, λες και τόση ώρα δεν μπορούσαν πραγματικά να ανασάνουν όπως έπρεπε. Τα μεγάλα ελάφια που έσερναν το αμάξι φάνηκαν να ξυπνάνε, τινάζοντας με νάζι το κερασφόρο κεφάλι τους και ρουθουνίζοντας με θέρμη τον αέρα. Ο νάνος απλά σταμάτησε να βαριανασαίνει και να μουρμουρίζει παράπονα, αλλά και αυτό ήταν μια βελτίωση. Λίγο αργότερα, και καθώς το κλίμα γύρω τους συνέχιζε να αλλάζει, έφτασαν στον προορισμό τους.

«Κύριοι» είπε Αλφός με φανερή υπερηφάνεια στη φωνή του «καλώς ήρθατε στη Λίμνη της Γέννησης!» Οι δύο δρυΐδες και ο νάνος έμειναν να κοιτάζουν την όαση ομορφιάς που απλωνόταν μπροστά τους.

Ήταν ένα μικρό ξέφωτο, φυσικά σχηματισμένο ανάμεσα από τους λοφίσκους του Κήπου. Λουλούδια και καταπράσινο γρασίδι στόλιζαν κάθε του γωνία, φτιάχνοντας ένα μωσαϊκό από χρώματα που θα ζήλευαν και οι καλύτεροι τεχνίτες των Ξωτικών. Δεν υπήρχαν δέντρα, παρά μόνο ένας μεγάλος ευκάλυπτος, που άπλωνε περήφανα τα χοντρά του κλαδιά, γεμίζοντας τον τόπο με τη δροσιά των φύλλων του. Οι ρίζες του χώνονταν βαθιά στα σπλάχνα της γης, σαν άκαμπτα δάχτυλα που έσκαβαν το χώμα για να ανακαλύψουν τους θησαυρούς του. Στο κέντρο του ξέφωτου, μόλις μερικά βήματα μακρυά από το δέντρο, βρισκόταν μια μικρή λίμνη, με νερά τόσο καθαρά που μπορούσες να διακρίνεις τις λευκές πέτρες του βυθού της με ευκολία. Ήταν στρογγυλή και φαινόταν ρηχή ακόμα και στο κέντρο της, ενώ τα ήρεμα νερά της λαμπύριζαν στο φως του ήλιου, κάνοντάς τη να μοιάζει με ακριβό κόσμημα που φορούσε το ξέφωτο για να τονίζει την ομορφιά του. Μερικά μέτρα από την ακτή προς τη πλευρά του ευκαλύπτου, ορθωνόταν μέσα από το νερό ένα άγαλμα, από μάρμαρο ανοιχτόχρωμο που γυάλιζε στο φως του ήλιου. Μια γυναίκα έβγαινε από τη λίμνη, με τα μαλλιά της να πέφτουν βρεγμένα στους ώμους της, στολίζοντας το κουρασμένο μα ευτυχισμένο πρόσωπό της. Κρατούσε ένα γυμνό βρέφος στον κόρφο της, τυλιγμένο με το βρεγμένο της φόρεμα και το κοιτούσε με αγάπη, λες και δεν υπήρχε τίποτε άλλο στον κόσμο. Δίπλα της στέκονταν ένας άντρας και μια γυναίκα, εκείνος αρματωμένος με έναν αλυσιδωτό θώρακα και φορεσιά στρατιωτικού, εκείνη ντυμένη μ' ένα μακρύ φόρεμα που απλωνόταν γύρω της μέσα στο νερό. Οι δυο τους βοηθούσαν τη γυναίκα με το βρέφος, κρατώντας την από τους ώμους, ενώ τα πρόσωπά τους κοίταζαν το νεογέννητο με χαρά και θαυμασμό. Το άγαλμα ήταν φτιαγμένο με τέτοια φυσικότητα και ζωντάνια στις εκφράσεις και στην κίνηση, που οι σύντροφοι δεν μπόρεσαν παρά να κρατήσουν για λίγο την ανάσα τους, περιμένοντας από στιγμή σε στιγμή η γυναίκα να συνεχίσει την πορεία της προς το δέντρο και το κλάμα του μωρού να αντηχήσει με παράπονο στο ξέφωτο, καλύπτοντας τα αναφωνητά του φρουρού και της υπηρέτριας.

Ήταν η τραχιά φωνή του Ντάρφιν που τους επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα.

«Μπορεί το θέμα να είναι, εεε… λίγο ανορθόδοξο» είπε ο νάνος ρίχνοντας μια πλάγια ματιά στον Αλφός, «αλλά το σμίλευμα και η πέτρα που χρησιμοποίησαν είναι αξιέπαινα. _Brusshk_ ονομάζουμε αυτό το μάρμαρο στη γλώσσα μας. Το δούλεμα σε αυτό δεν είναι εύκολο γιατί είναι σκληρό και λείο, σαν κόκαλο στην βαθιά ραχοκοκαλιά της γης, κι αν το χτυπήσεις με λάθος τρόπο θρυμματίζεται. Αλλά είναι το μόνο πέτρωμα που αντέχει σε βάθος χρόνου το φάγωμα του αέρα και του νερού, ακόμα και της φλόγας. Λίγα λατομεία θα βρει κανείς όσο κι αν ψάξει στις άκρες του κόσμου. Στην Κχαρ Μιτζ Γκαλλάγκ, την Πόλη των Χιλίων Φλεγόμενων Ποταμιών, είναι το μεγαλύτερο και το χρησιμοποιούν για τις πισίνες και τα ποτάμια τους και για άλλες χρήσεις για τις οποίες δεν μπορώ να μιλήσω. Κι ύστερα στα βαθιά δώματα του Μαγκράς Γκελντ, στις κορυφές των Μαγκράδιων, που στην Κοινή τις λένε Πάγμαρ, ψηλά στον χιονοστόλιστο Βορρά, που τώρα είναι λένε πως είναι άδεια. Και τέλος πέρα, στον νότο, στο Μπόστουρ, το βουνό που ονομάζουν Διάλειμμα, που ορθώνεται μόνο στην έρημο του Χαθ, όπου ο Μέγας Εφευρέτης των Γνώμων βασιλεύει, αν όσα λένε οι θρύλοι είναι αλήθεια».

«Πρώτη φορά σε ακούω να μιλάς με τόσο σεβασμό στη φωνή σου, Ντάρφιν» είπε ο Αλφός κοιτάζοντας το Νάνο με περιέργεια.

«Είναι λίγα τα θεάματα που συγκινούν ένα Νάνο μακρυά από τα παλάτια της πατρίδας του» απάντησε μελαγχολικά εκείνος. «Όμως πες μου, παλικάρι μου, πως βρέθηκε Brusshk εδώ; Ο λαός μου το θεωρεί θησαυρό μεγαλύτερο από πολλά πετράδια και δύσκολα το αποχωρίζεται, ακόμα και γι αντίτιμο που μια χώρα ολόκληρη θα δυσκολευόταν να μαζέψει».

«Πράγματι» απάντησε γνέφοντας ο Αλφός. «Όμως ήταν Νάνοι που το έφεραν εδώ και Νάνος που το σμίλεψε. Μλάρτουντ, λεγόταν ο τεχνίτης, αν θυμάμαι καλά. Και ήταν δώρο στο Μαρανάλ, το γιο του Σερανάλ, γιατί λένε πως ο Σερανάλ είχε βοηθήσει τον Γκουρζούμ σε κάποιον άθλο και οι Νάνοι δεν το ξέχασαν».

«Μλάρτουντ!» αναφώνησε ο Ντάρφιν. «Αυτό το όνομα το ξέρει κάθε Νάνος που αγάπησε ποτέ την πέτρα! Γιατί είναι τίτλος, κι όχι όνομα, και δίνεται σε έναν νάνο σε κάθε γενιά, αν προσφέρει νέα γνώση σε κάθε μία από τις τρεις Υψηλές Τέχνες, την Εξόρυξη, το Σμίλευμα και το Σφυρηλάτημα και αυτό δεν είναι εύκολο να γίνει! Μεγάλη βοήθεια πρέπει να είχε προσφέρει ο Σερανάλ για να κέρδισε τέτοιο δώρο, μα σε ποιον από τους άθλους του Γκουρζούμ οι Νάνοι το έχουν ξεχάσει».

«Τα ανδραγαθήματα του Σερανάλ ήταν πολλά και δεν είναι λίγα αυτά που έχουν πέσει από τη μνήμη της παράδοσης» απάντησε περήφανα ο νεαρός ευγενής.

«Το ίδιο και οι Άθλοι του Γκουρζούμ» απάντησε ο Νάνος.

Το απόγευμα κύλησε ήρεμα για την συντροφιά. Ο Κέλεθιλ δεν άργησε να εμφανιστεί και παρ' όλο που ήταν δίπλα τους, κρυμμένος ψηλά ανάμεσα στις φυλλωσιές του ευκαλύπτου, χρειάστηκε να μιλήσει για να καταλάβουν οι υπόλοιποι την παρουσία του. Αφού ξεπέζεψαν και άφησαν τα ελάφια και το άλογο του Αλφός ελεύθερα να βοσκήσουν και να δροσιστούν στη λίμνη, μαζεύτηκαν κάτω από τη σκιά του δέντρου κι εκεί ξάπλωσαν και αντάλλαξαν μερικές κουβέντες πριν η κούραση από την πορεία τους στον καυτό ήλιου τους κατέβαλλε και ο ύπνος ήρθε κι έκλεισε απαλά τα βλέφαρά τους. Μόνο ο Κέλεθιλ έμεινε ξύπνιος, καθισμένος στα κλαδιά του ευκαλύπτου, αφήνοντας το νου του να περιπλανηθεί στα μέρη που τα ξωτικά στέλνουν τις σκέψεις τους όταν ξεκουράζονται. Και πριν το καταλάβουν, ήρθε η νύχτα.


	7. Chapter 7

Προσάναμμα.

Ο κόκκινος μανδύας θρόιζε καθώς χάιδευε σχεδόν με λαχτάρα τα ξεραμένα φύλλα και το χλωμό χορτάρι. Με ανάλαφρο περπάτημα, η κοκκινοντυμένη μορφή περπατούσε ανάμεσα στη νεκρή βλάστηση. Τρία ζευγάρια βαριές μπότες την ακολουθούσαν από απόσταση. Ήξεραν καλύτερα από το να ενοχλήσουν την Κυρά τους τώρα. Εκείνη τους αγνοούσε. Με το κεφάλι σκυμμένο και καλυμμένο από τη μακρυά κουκούλα του μανδύα της, περπατούσε απαλά, σχεδόν χορευτικά ανάμεσα στα γυμνά δέντρα, ανεβαίνοντας ένα μικρό λόφο. Σε λίγο έφτασε στην κορυφή κι εκεί σταμάτησε.

Όλα, προσάναμμα.

Ένας από τους άντρες έβηξε όσο δυνατά του επέτρεπε το θάρρος του. Εκείνη γύρισε, κάνοντας τους δύο άντρες να πισωπατήσουν. Μέσα από τη σκιά της κουκούλας της κάτι κόκκινο γυάλισε.

«Μ... Με την…με την άδεια σου, Κυρά μου» τραύλισε φοβισμένα ο άντρας. «Τα ίχνη οδηγούν νότια. Μάλλον κατέφυγαν στον Κήπο. Αν αποφάσισαν να ξεκουραστούν εκεί μπορούμε να τους προλάβουμε πριν ξημερώσει».

«Τους θέλω νεκρούσσσς» ακούστηκε η συριστική της φωνή μέσα από την κουκούλα, σαν τον ήχο της φωτιάς που καίει βρεγμένο ξύλο. «Όλους νεκρούς».

«Μα...μαα…μάλιστα Κυρά μου» πρόλαβε να πει ο άντρας και οι τρεις τους άρχισαν να κατεβαίνουν το λόφο, με γρήγορο βήμα στην αρχή κι ύστερα τρέχοντας. Εκείνη στράφηκε και πάλι μπροστά.

Όλα. Προσάναμμα.

Οι φωνές στο νου της έγιναν πιο δυνατές. _Κάψε! Άπλωσε τη Φλόγα! Κάψε! Κάν' τα όλα Στάχτη! Κάψε!_ Εκείνη φάνηκε να ταλαντεύεται αλλά μόνο για μια στιγμή. Με μια απότομη κίνηση σήκωσε τα χέρια της στο πλάι, τινάζοντας το μανδύα της πίσω. Τα κίτρινα σύμβολα του ράσου της γυάλισαν στο φεγγαρόφωτο. Ύστερα γύρισε τις παλάμες της ανοιχτές προς τον ουρανό, με δάχτυλα σφιγμένα και άκαμπτα και τράβηξε πίσω το κεφάλι της. Η κουκούλα της γλίστρησε απαλά και μια μπρούτζινη μάσκα, χωρίς εσοχές, λαμπύρισε σαν φλόγα.

«ΟΛΑ! ΠΡΟΣΑΝΑΜΜΑ!» ούρλιαξε και φλόγες ξεχύθηκαν μέσα από το ράσο της και απλώθηκαν γρυλίζοντας προς κάθε κατεύθυνση, καταπίνοντας τα ξερά απομεινάρια ενός άλλοτε πλούσιου τόπου.

Από κάτω, στο βάθος, τα χλωμά φώτα απ' τα φανάρια του χωριού Σαννρέλ τρεμόπαιξαν, λες και άκουσαν κι αυτά την προσταγή της.

_Η τεράστια καμπάνα ήχησε, ξανά και ξανά, πιο γρήγορα με κάθε χτύπο, πιο επιτακτικά, πιο αγχωμένα. _

_«Ελάτε λοιπόν! ΕΛΑΤΕ!!!» φώναξε το αγόρι, καθώς τραβούσε το βαρύ σκοινί της καμπάνας με όλο του το βάρος. «Ξυπνήστε, για όνομα των Θεών, ξυπνήστε!» _

_Δεν άργησε να πάρει απάντηση. Αγχωμένες κραυγές και φωνές απορίας έφτασαν από μακρυά στ' αυτιά του. Το αγόρι δεν είχε χρόνο να χαμογελάσει με την επιτυχία του. Με ολοένα αυξανόμενη ένταση, συνέχιζε να σκαρφαλώνει το σκοινί, προσπαθώντας να κάνει την καμπάνα να ηχήσει πιο δυνατά. _

_Δένοντας ακόμα τη λεπτή του ζώνη, ο Πατέρας Αλέξανδρος μπήκε με φόρα στο καμπαναριό με μια αγχωμένη έκφραση. _

_«Τι συμβαίνει, Τομά, τι τρέχει;» ρώτησε με φωνή που πρόδιδε ότι κοιμόταν μόλις στιγμές πιο πριν. Το αγόρι άφησε επιτέλους το σκοινί, πέφτοντας στα γόνατα για να πάρει ανάσα. _

_«Φωτιά» είπε λαχανιασμένος. «Φωτιά στα χωράφια, πέρα, κάτω από το λόφο. Έρχεται προς τα εδώ»._

_Ο ιερέας γούρλωσε τα μάτια του, ο φόβος χόρευε μέσα τους ελεύθερα. «Συνέχισε να βαράς την καμπάνα» είπε αγχωμένα και πετάχτηκε έξω, αφήνοντας το αγόρι πίσω να ξανασκαρφαλώνει με δύναμη στο σκοινί. Με θαυμαστή για την ηλικία του ταχύτητα και κρατώντας ψηλά το μακρύ του ράσο, ο Πατέρας Αλέξανδρος ξεχύθηκε στην κατηφοριά, περνώντας ανάμεσα από τα ξεραμένα δέντρα και αγνοώντας το ασβεστωμένο φολιδωτό μονοπάτι που οδηγούσε μέσα από στροφές στο χωριό. Κλαδιά του έσκιζαν στο πρόσωπο και τραβούσαν το ράσο του αλλά δεν έδωσε σημασία. Τα μάτια του, αντί να κοιτάζουν που τον οδηγούσαν τα βήματά του, ήταν καρφωμένα πέρα, στο νότο, στις φλόγες που βρήχονταν, καθώς κατάπιναν δέντρα και ξεραμένες σοδειές, σκαρφαλώνοντας ψηλά, σαν γλώσσες που προσπαθούσαν να γευτούν τον έναστρο ουρανό. _

_Δεν του πήρε ώρα να φτάσει στο χωριό. Οι περισσότεροι είχαν ήδη μαζευτεί στην πλατεία Ντυμένοι με τα νυχτικά τους και με εκφράσεις απορίας στα πρόσωπά τους, κοίταζαν προς το καμπαναριό, αγνοώντας την απειλή που κρυβόταν πίσω από τα σπίτια, πίσω τους. Κραυγές ακούστηκαν καθώς ο ιερέας πετάχτηκε ανάμεσα από τις σκιές των δέντρων. Η συνηθισμένη ευγενής του εμφάνιση είχε αντικατασταθεί από μώλωπες, γρατσουνιές και σκισμένο ύφασμα. _

_«Φωτιά!» φώναξε. «Φωτιά στα χωράφια!»_

_Το κοιμισμένο πλήθος ξύπνησε απότομα. Διαταγές από γονείς αντήχησαν στη νύχτα, συνοδευμένες από κραυγές αγωνίας. Άνθρωποι έτρεχαν προς διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις, αβέβαιοι και ξαφνιασμένοι. Αλλά σύντομα άρχισε να επικρατεί μια τάξη. Τα μεγαλύτερα παιδιά οδηγούσαν τα μικρότερα αδέλφια τους στο καπηλειό, το μεγαλύτερο κτήριο του χωριού. Μερικές από τις γυναίκες πήγαν μαζί τους για να προσπαθήσουν να καθησυχάσουν τα μικρά. Οι υπόλοιπες έτρεξαν μαζί με τους άντρες τους, μαζεύοντας εργαλεία και οτιδήποτε μπορούσε να μεταφέρει νερό. _

_Ο Πατέρας Αλέξανδρος στεκόταν στη μέση, δίπλα στο πηγάδι. Με επιτακτική φωνή, έδινε διαταγές, φωνάζοντας στους ξυλοκόπους να χρησιμοποιήσουν τα τσεκούρια τους στα δέντρα γύρω από το χωριό και στους υπόλοιπους να βρέξουν τη βλάστηση και τα σπίτια όσο μπορούσαν, ενώ παράλληλα βοηθούσε να αντληθεί νερό από το πηγάδι. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φωτιά που αντιμετώπιζε στα πολλά χρόνια της ζωής του. Αν και αυτή τη φορά το πηγάδι ήταν ρηχό και τα πάντα ήταν ξερά. Τα πάντα ήταν προσάναμμα._

_Ο καπνός δεν άργησε να φτάσει στο χωριό, καλύπτοντας με το γκρίζο πέπλο του τα πάντα. Νέες διαταγές δόθηκαν. Τα παιδιά και οι ηλικιωμένοι έπρεπε να οδηγηθούν στην εκκλησία και αν ήταν απαραίτητο, πιο μακρυά. Σύντομα, μια ανθρώπινη αλυσίδα, με καλυμμένα πρόσωπα και φορτωμένη με ό,τι μπορούσε να κουβαλήσει ο καθένας, σχηματίστηκε και άρχισε να ανεβαίνει το στενό μονοπάτι με δυσκολία. Μόνο όταν είδε τον Τομά να στριμώχνεται ανάμεσά τους για να περάσει, κατάλαβε ο ιερέας ότι η καμπάνα δεν ηχούσε πια. Το αγόρι έτρεξε δίπλα του, τα σημάδια της εξάντλησής του εμφανή στο προσωπάκι του. _

_«Οι Γκορύ!» κατάφερε να πει κουρασμένα ο μικρός. «Η φωτιά τους έχει φτάσει ήδη! Το είδα από το καμπαναριό!». Ο ιερέας συνοφρυώθηκε. Η φωτιά κινούταν πολύ γρήγορα. Τόσες βδομάδες παρακαλούσαν για λίγο αέρα και σήμερα που ήρθε, ο άνεμος δεν ήταν σύμμαχός τους. «Γρήγορα, Πάτερ! Τους έχει σχεδόν κυκλώσει!»_

_Εκείνος ένευσε απότομα, μια σκοτεινή έκφραση στο πρόσωπό του. Φώναξε μερικούς από τους πιο ικανούς άντρες και άρχισε να δίνει εντολές για το τι έπρεπε να γίνει όσο θα έλειπε._

Η μυρωδιά τον ξύπνησε. Ήταν αρκετά μίλια μακρυά και ο άνεμος αντίθετος αλλά αυτό δεν τον εμπόδισε να την ξεχωρίσει. Ο μαυρόφτερος Εαράαλ έστρεψε το βλέμμα του βόρεια κι ύστερα άρχισε να ανεβαίνει ανάλαφρα τα κλαριά του ευκαλύπτου ώσπου το κεφάλι του βγήκε από τις φυλλωσιές. Μακρυά, στα βορειοδυτικά, ο ουρανός γυάλιζε κόκκινος κι ένα τεράστιο σύννεφο καπνού ορθωνόταν απειλητικά, σαν μαύρο στοιχειό από κάποια ιστορία του αρχαίου κόσμου, όταν τα πνεύματα ήταν ακόμα δυνατά και περιπλανούνταν στον κόσμο.

«Αυτός ο τόπος δεν βρίσκει ησυχία ούτε τη νύχτα» ψιθύρισε στη γλώσσα του ο Κέλεθιλ και πηδώντας από κλαρί σε κλαρί με αθόρυβες κινήσεις που θα ζήλευε και ο πιο ικανός ακροβάτης, προσγειώθηκε δίπλα στους συντρόφους του. Κανείς τους δεν σάλεψε. Τρέχοντας ανάλαφρα, με το τόξο και την φαρέτρα του περασμένα στην πλάτη, ο Κέλεθιλ χάθηκε ανάμεσα στα γυμνά δέντρα αφήνοντας τους υπόλοιπους να κοιμούνται γαλήνια.

Ώρα πέρασε.

Οι τρεις άνθρωποι κι ο νάνος πετάχτηκαν απότομα από τον ήχο πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους καθώς ένα γκριζόφτερο βέλος καρφώθηκε με θόρυβο στον κορμό του ευκαλύπτου. Μ' ένα μουγκρητό ο Ντάρφιν πετάχτηκε όρθιος όμως το χέρι του Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ στο στόμα του τον έκοψε.

«Σσσς!» ψιθύρισε ο σημαδεμένος άντρας κάνοντας νόημα και στους υπόλοιπους να κάνουν ησυχία. Ο Αλφός τον κοίταξε με ανησυχία ενώ ο Έχαρντιν κοίταζε γύρω του συνοφρυωμένος. Από μακρυά ένα νυχτοπούλι φώναξε.

«Κάποιος έρχεται» είπε χαμηλόφωνα ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ, αφήνοντας το στόμα του Ντάρφιν που τον κοίταζε κοκκινισμένος αλλά φαινομενικά διαθέσιμος να κάνει ησυχία. Το νυχτοπούλι ξαναφώναξε, το κάλεσμά του διαφορετικό.

«Άντρες, πάνω από μια ντουζίνα» συνέχισε ο δρυΐδης καθώς το νυχτοπούλι φώναξε για τρίτη φορά. «Οπλισμένοι».

«Πάω στοίχημα ότι δεν είναι οι κηπουροί» μούγκρισε όσο χαμηλόφωνα μπορούσε ο Νάνος. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ του έριξε μια άγρια ματιά όμως το νυχτοπούλι ξανακούστηκε, κάνοντάς τον να σαστίσει.

«Φωτιά» είπε μπερδεμένος.

«Η φωτιά μπορεί να περιμένει» είπε ψύχραιμα ο Έχαρντιν. «Ο αφέντης Ντάρφιν έχει δίκιο. Όποιος κι αν είναι που έρχεται είναι οπλισμένος και δεν έχουμε λόγο να μην ακολουθήσουμε το παράδειγμά τους. Ετοιμαστείτε!»

Με βιαστικές κινήσεις ετοιμάστηκαν. Ο Αλφός και ο Νάνος φόρεσαν τα αλυσιδωτά τους γιλέκα, όσο πιο αθόρυβα τους επέτρεπε η βιασύνη τους, κι έδεσαν τα όπλα τους, σπαθί και τσεκούρι, στις ζώνες τους. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έβγαλε με γρήγορες κινήσεις ένα δερμάτινο θώρακα από το σάκο του και τον φόρεσε, ρίχνοντας το πανωφόρι του στους ώμους και σηκώνοντας το μακρύ του ραβδί. Ο Έχαρντιν απλά κρέμασε το ταγάρι του στον ώμο και σήκωσε κι αυτός το ραβδί του. Από το βορρά ένα σφύριγμα ακούστηκε, μακρύ και βαθύ, μέχρι που σταμάτησε απότομα. Μετά από μερικές στιγμές η σκοτεινή φιγούρα του Κέλεθιλ πετάχτηκε μέσα από τα δέντρα. Το τόξο του ήταν στο χέρι του και η φαρέτρα με τα βέλη του είχε δύο λιγότερα.

«Ήταν ο Σαρίκ. Είχαν πλησιάσει αρκετά» είπε ήρεμα ο Εαράαλ και με ψυχραιμία έβγαλε το βέλος του από το δέντρο κι αφού το κοίταξε για λίγο το έβαλε στη φαρέτρα του. «Έριξα μια Σφυρίχτρα προς τα δυτικά για να κερδίσω λίγο χρόνο. Αν είμαστε τυχεροί θ' αργήσουν να καταλάβουν».

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έγνεψε και στράφηκε στον Έχαρντιν.

«Τι κάνουμε Δάσκαλε; Φεύγουμε ή πολεμάμε;»

«Αυτά είναι τα καθάρματα που μας κάνανε να τρέχουμε σ' όλο το Λεράκ και γέμισαν τα ρούχα μου με αίμα;» γρύλισε ο Νάνος. «Ω, θα μ' άρεσε μια συνάντηση στο χώμα με το τσεκούρι μου στα χέρια!»

«Είμαι στη χώρα μου και έτρεξα ήδη μια φορά χωρίς τη θέλησή μου» απάντησε περήφανα ο Αλφός. «Κι αν νομίζουν ότι θα τρέξω από αυτόν τον τόπο των προγόνων μου, κάνουν λάθος».

«Οι πρόγονοι θα βοηθούσαν περισσότερο αν κρατούσαν όπλα» είπε χαμηλόφωνα ο Κέλεθιλ. «Είναι δεκατέσσερις και παραμένουμε πέντε».

«Χμφ, τι θα έλεγε ένα ξωτικό, ακόμα κι ένα με φτερά στην πλάτη!» γρύλισε ξανά ο Ντάρφιν. Τα μάτια του Κέλεθιλ γυάλισαν.

«Είναι δεκατέσσερις και έχω δεκαεννιά βέλη στη φαρέτρα μου, Νάνε. Και από τα πέντε που θα μου μείνουν στη χειρότερη, μόνο ένα ακόμα θα χρειαστώ, αν περπατάς ακόμα».

«Κι εγώ έχω ένα τσεκούρι και είναι αρκετό και γι αυτούς και για σένα, Κότσυφα!» απάντησε με νεύρο ο Ντάρφιν.

«Αρκετά!» ψιθύρισε θυμωμένα ο Έχαρντιν και η φωνή του φανέρωνε ό,τι δεν θα ανεχόταν άλλες κουβέντες. «Δεν έχει νόημα να τρέξουμε. Τα ζώα δεν είναι γύρω και μέχρι να τα δέσουμε στην άμαξα θα είναι αργά και δεν θα μπορούμε να κινηθούμε γρήγορα. Θα μας προλάβουν. Κι αν αφήσουμε την άμαξα εδώ αμφιβάλλω αν θα την αφήσουν εδώ για να τη βρούμε. Και χωρίς αυτή έχει λίγο νόημα να φτάσουμε στον Κόμη Βασιλέα. Θα πολεμήσουμε».

Ο Νάνος χαμογέλασε και με φούρια φόρεσε το κράνος του και ελευθέρωσε το τσεκούρι του από τη δερμάτινη θηλιά του. Ο Αλφός τράβηξε το ξίφος του και μ' ένα σιγανό σφύριγμα το άτι του έτρεξε στο πλάι του, ενώ το αγόρι άρχισε να το σελώνει με βιαστικές κινήσεις. Ο Κέλεθιλ ανέβηκε για άλλη μια φορά στο δέντρο κι εκεί χάθηκε ανάμεσα στα φύλλα, τα μεγάλα του φτερά να μη φαίνονται παρά σκιές ανάμεσα στα κλαριά. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ έκλεισε τα μάτια και έφερε στο νου του την εικόνα μιας αρκούδας, όμως ο Έχαρντιν τον έπιασε δυνατά από τον ώμο.

«Όχι» του είπε ψιθυριστά. «Όχι μπροστά στους Μποόρθντι. Όχι ακόμα κι αν η ζωή σου εξαρτάται από αυτό». Εκείνος έγνεψε σιωπηλά και πήγε στο σάκο του. Με σχεδόν τελετουργικές κινήσεις έβγαλε από μέσα κάτι τυλιγμένο σε πολλά πανιά. Όταν το ξετύλιξε, δυο γιαταγάνια γυάλισαν στο φεγγαρόφωτο, παλιά αλλά περιποιημένα. Με χλωμό πρόσωπο, ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ κράτησε ένα στο κάθε χέρι, όχι πολύ διαφορετικά απ' όπως τα κρατούσε ο πατέρας του το βράδυ που τα είχε ακούσει να πέφτουν μέσα στο σκοτάδι.

Είχαν συγκεντρωθεί κάτω από το δέντρο κι είχαν κρυφτεί πίσω από την άμαξα, με χέρια σφιγμένα γύρω από τα όπλα τους και ανάσες βαριές, όταν ένα απαλό σφύριγμα ακούστηκε από ψηλά.

«Έρχο…» ψιθύρισε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ όμως πριν τελειώσει το τόξο του Κέλεθιλ τραγούδησε και ένα βέλος σφύριξε μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο. Ένα πνιχτό ουρλιαχτό ακούστηκε από πίσω τους κι ακολούθησαν συρσίματα στα φύλλα, φωνές και βλαστήμιες από τις σκιές των δέντρων ολόγυρα.

«Μόνο έξη έχουν βαλλίστρες πλέον» ακούστηκε η σχεδόν εκνευριστικά ήρεμη φωνή του ξωτικού από ψηλά. Οι ανάσες των συντρόφων του από κάτω όμως έγιναν πιο γρήγορες και όλοι κόλλησαν τα σώματά τους στην άμαξα και το δέντρο. Το άλογο του Αλφός ρουθούνισε νευρικά.

Άλλο ένα βέλος σφύριξε από το δέντρο. Ένα ανατριχιαστικό γουργουρητό ακούστηκε, καθώς το βέλος τρύπησε το λαιμό ενός άντρα πέρα ως πέρα.

«Πέντε» ακούστηκε από πάνω αλλά η φωνή του χάθηκε καθώς οι χορδές από τις βαλλίστρες ελευθερώθηκαν και κοντά βέλη σφύριξαν σε απάντηση του δικού του. Κάποια καρφώθηκαν στον κορμό με δύναμη κι άλλα ακούστηκαν να σκίζουν τις φυλλωσιές και να προσγειώνονται από την άλλη πλευρά. Ο Κέλεθιλ δεν έβγαλε ήχο μέχρι που ακούστηκε το παράπονο του τόξου του καθώς τραβούσε τη χορδή ξανά. Κι ύστερα το βέλος πέταξε και στιγμές μετά, που φάνηκαν αιωνιότητα στους κρυμμένους άντρες που αναρωτιόνταν ποιος θα το δεχτεί, μια βραχνή κραυγή αντήχησε, κάνοντας τις τρίχες του Αλφός να σηκωθούν.

«Το πόδι μου!» ήρθε στα αυτιά του παραμορφωμένη η φωνή του Σαρίκ! «Ηλίθιοι! Αν δεν μπορείτε να τον πετύχετε τσακιστείτε βρείτε τον! Πάνω τους!»

«Επιτέλους!» βρυχήθηκε ο Ντάρφιν και από τα δέντρα ακούστηκε κίνηση και φωνές καθώς έντεκα άντρες ντυμένοι με δερμάτινους θώρακες και ξίφη στα χέρια όρμισαν προς το δέντρο. Ο ένας έπεσε νεκρός μ' ένα βέλος στο μέτωπο πριν κάνει μερικά βήματα. Ένας άλλος ούρλιαξε από τον πόνο καθώς το αριστερό του χέρι σκίστηκε στο μπράτσο.

Όμως ο Ντάρφιν κι ο Αλφός δεν κάθισαν να τους περιμένουν. Γυρνώντας με φούρια το τσεκούρι πάνω από το κεφάλι του, ο Νάνος χίμηξε στους άντρες.

«Gourzadh! Gourzadh ar uk Fighordaino!» Αίμα στο τσεκούρι των Φίγκορνταϊν! ούρλιαξε ο βραχύσωμος πολεμιστής και η φωνή του αντήχησε τραχιά και άγρια μέσα στη νύχτα, σαν γρύλισμα αρκούδας που χιμάει στη λεία της. Κι από πίσω του ο Αλφός πήδηξε γρήγορα στη σέλλα του αλόγου του και κάλπασε προς τους εχθρούς του. Και κάτι μέσα του ξύπνησε, και το πνεύμα του αίματος του έβρασε και με δύναμη και σθένος που δεν ταίριαζε στα δεκαπέντε του χρόνια φώναξε την πολεμική κραυγή της οικογένειάς του.

«Lux im Nocte! Φως στο Σκοτάδι για το Λεράκ!»

Κι έπεσε με δύναμη έφιππος πάνω στους εχθρούς του.

Οι δύο δρυΐδες κοιτάχτηκαν και απόρησαν γιατί ο ρόλος τους στον κόσμο δεν ήταν η μάχη και η ένταση της δεν τους συγκινούσε. Μα ακολούθησαν τους συντρόφους τους γιατί μ' όλο τους το θάρρος, οι εχθροί τους ήταν πολλοί και δεν θα άντεχαν. Και με ξίφη στα χέρια έτρεξαν στο πλάι τους. Από πίσω τους προσγειώθηκε ο Κέλεθιλ και τράβηξε το Γκίλντιλ, κι αυτό φώτισε χλωμά γύρω του, σαν κάποιο μακρινό αστέρι να είχε κλειστεί στη λάμα του. Τα μαύρα φτερά του γυάλισαν απόκοσμα στο φως του ξίφους και οι εχθροί του τρόμαξαν γιατί έμοιαζε με σκοτεινό άγγελο, έτοιμο να σπείρει το θάνατο σε όποιον στεκόταν στο διάβα του και στην μάχη ένας μόνο βρήκε το θάρρος να τον αντιμετωπίσει και του έσκισε το πόδι πριν πέσει από ένα χτύπημα στο στέρνο.

Ο Ντάρφιν είχε την περισσότερη δουλειά, αν και δεν θα παραπονιόταν γι αυτό. Σε τέσσερις έπεσε και είχε μόνιμα το νου του και στον Αλφός, παρ' όλο που ήταν έφιππος και είχε το πλεονέκτημα. Άλλα τα μάτια των Νάνων είναι κοφτερά στο σκοτάδι, συνηθισμένα καθώς είναι από τα σκοτεινά τους σπίτια βαθιά μέσα στη γη, έτσι μπορούσε εύκολα να αποφύγει τα χτυπήματα των αντιπάλων του και να τους παραπλανήσει με τα δικά του στο φεγγαρόφωτο. Με το μεγάλο του τσεκούρι κρατούσε μακρυά τους αντιπάλους του με τα κοντύτερα σπαθιά και παράλληλα χτυπούσε από σχετική ασφάλεια. Πολλά χτυπήματα σταμάτησε η νανική του αρματωσιά και απέκτησε πολλούς μώλωπες και σκισίματα. Όμως και ο ποιο λαμπρός του πρόγονος θα ήταν περήφανος από τη μάχη που έδωσε ο Ντάρφιν Φίγκορνταϊν εκείνη τη νύχτα.

Ο Αλφός όρμισε δίπλα στο Νάνο και με την ορμή του καλπασμού του έριξε δύο άντρες, ένα με το ξίφος κι έναν έριξε και πάτησε το άλογο. Το εκπαιδευμένο ζωντανό του Αλφός ήταν καλύτερη προστασία και όπλο απ' ότι το ξίφος και η πανοπλία του. Ήταν μαθημένο σε μάχη, ένα πολεμικό άτι του Λεράκ, και δαγκώνοντας και κλοτσώντας κρατούσε μακρυά όποιον πλησίαζε.

Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ ήρθε απέναντι σ' έναν άσχημο άντρα που κρατούσε ένα μεταλλικό ρόπαλο στο χέρι. Και φάνηκε πως δεν θα είχε πρόβλημα αν δεν ερχόταν κι ο Σαρίκ, με ματωμένο πόδι, να βοηθήσει το σύντροφό του. Με επιδεξιότητα και ταχύτητα κατέβαζε ο δρυΐδης τα γιαταγάνια του, όμως ήταν επιδεξιότητα από ευκινησία, όχι τεχνική.

«Τώρα δεν είσαι στο δάσος, δρυΐδη!» φώναξε με κακία ο Σαρίκ. «Τώρα είσαι στη δική μου χώρα και κουμάντο εδώ κάνουμε εμείς!»

«Λάθος!» ακούστηκε από πίσω του και γυρίζοντας ο Σαρίκ είδε τον Αλφός να κατεβαίνει από το πληγωμένο του άλογο και να έρχεται προς το μέρος του, καθώς από πίσω ο νάνος έπαιρνε στο κυνήγι τον άντρα που είχε επιτεθεί στον Έχαρντιν. Ο Σαρίκ πισωπάτησε και κοίταξε ταραγμένος γύρω του. Οι άντρες του κείτονταν νεκροί ή έτρεχαν μπροστά στη μανία του νάνου και το λαμπερό ξίφος του μαυρόφτερου ξωτικού. Έκανε να τρέξει όμως το πληγωμένο του πόδι δεν τον άφηνε.

«Αυτή είναι η δική μου χώρα» είπε αυστηρά ο Αλφός και για λίγο φάνηκε πως μιλούσε ένας ιππότης κι όχι ένα αγόρι. «Και εδώ κουμάντο κάνει ο Νόμος».

Η πρότασή του κόπηκε καθώς κραυγές ακούστηκαν πίσω από το Σαρίκ. Μια κόκκινη λάμψη έλουσε το σκοτάδι κι όλοι έκλεισαν για λίγο τα μάτια τους. Ζέστη ήρθε προς το μέρος του και τα δέντρα στο βάθος τυλίχτηκαν στις φλόγες.

«Πως…;» ψέλλισε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ και το πρόσωπο του Έχαρντιν σκοτείνιασε. Ανάμεσα στα δέντρα δυο φιγούρες εμφανίστηκαν τρέχοντας, και οι φωνές του Ντάρφιν και του Κέλεθιλ έφτασαν στ' αυτιά τους.

_Ο Νικολά Γκορύ δεν ήταν κι ο εξυπνότερος άνθρωπος. Ούτε ο πιο δυνατός, ούτε ο πιο πλούσιος. Ήταν όμως ένας καλός άνθρωπος, στοργικός πατέρας, φίλος αγαπημένος και καλός αγρότης. Λίγα πράγματα μπορούσε να πει δικά του σε αυτή τη γη, την οικογένειά του και το μικρό του κτήμα. Και τώρα, το φλόγινο Κτήνος διεκδικούσε όλα όσα αγαπούσε. Μισούσε αυτή τη φωτιά, μισούσε αυτή τη νύχτα! Μα πιο πολύ απ' όλα, μισούσε την έκφραση στα πρόσωπα της οικογενείας του. Πέντε παιδιά. Τα δίδυμα βρέφη ήταν κουλουριασμένα στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας τους. Τα τρία μεγαλύτερα στέκονταν δίπλα του, περήφανα αλλά φοβισμένα. Και η γυναίκα του, η αγάπη του, η Κατρίν. Πόσο ήθελε να ουρλιάξει, να τους φωνάξει να πάψουν να τον κοιτάνε έτσι, σαν να ήταν αυτός η μοναδική ελπίδα που είχαν! Πόσο ήθελε να τους αγκαλιάσει, να κλάψει και να απολογηθεί επειδή δεν ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από ένας αγρότης, κάποιος με δύναμη ή αστείρευτο θάρρος, ικανός να τους δώσει την ασφάλεια που τους άξιζε! _

_«Πατέρα» ρώτησε ο μεγαλύτερος του, ο Πιέρ «τι θα κάνουμε;». Ο Νικολά γύρισε και είδε το καπνισμένο πρόσωπο του γιο του και το μισοκαμένο του χέρι. Δάκρυα σκαρφάλωσαν στα μάτια του, αυτή τη φορά όχι από τον καπνό ή τη ζέστη. Είχαν όλοι αρνηθεί να φύγουν, είχαν σταθεί στο πλάι του κι είχαν παλέψει μαζί του, για την ιδιοκτησία τους, για τη γη τους. Είχαν σταθεί στο πλάι του στη μεγαλύτερη μάχη της ζωής του, μια μάχη που κάθε πολεμιστής, ιππότης ή βασιλιάς θα είχε ζηλέψει για τη δόξα, το πάθος της και το Σκοπό της. Και τώρα, καθώς οι στιγμές λιγόστευαν, ο Νικολά ήξερε που δεν μπορούσε να τους απογοητεύσει, να φανεί αδύναμος. _

_«Κατρίν, πάρε τα παιδιά μέσα» είπε με άχρωμη φωνή. «Πηγαίνετε στο υπόγειο και βάλ' τα στη δεξαμενή. Τύλιξέ τη με χαλιά, κουβέρτες, κουρτίνες…ό,τι έχουμε, αφού τα βρέξεις πρώτα, κι ύστερα μπες κι εσύ.»_

_«Νικολά, έλα κι εσύ. Η Θεά είναι μεγάλη, κάτι μπορεί να γίνει, η φωτιά να μη φτάσει το σπ…»_

_«Διάβολε, γυναίκα, κάνε αυτό που σου λέω!» είπε με πνιγμένη φωνή. Εκείνη έγνεψε και στράφηκε στα μεγαλύτερά της παιδιά. Ο Πιέρ κοίταξε τα δίδυμα στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας του κι ύστερα τα αδέλφια του που στέκονταν δίπλα του αμίλητα._

_«Θα μείνουμε με τον Πατέρα» είπε απλά. _

_«Θα πας μέσα με την μητέρα σου, Πιέρ»._

_«Θα μείνουμε με τον Πατέρα» είπε και πάλι ψύχραιμα το παλικάρι. Πριν προλάβει να μιλήσει ο Νικολά, ο Πιερ και τα αδέλφια του, ο Καστρό και η Αλεξά, είχαν ήδη πάρει από μια βρεγμένη κουβέρτα κι έναν κουβά, κρατώντας τα όπως ένας πολεμιστής θα κρατούσε την ασπίδα και το ξίφος του, και κατευθύνονταν προς την αχόρταγη φλόγα. Ο άντρας έσκυψε και φίλησε τη γυναίκα του._

_«Σε παρακαλώ…» ψέλλισε εκείνη «Σε παρακαλώ, ελάτε κι εσείς αν…»_

_«Να προσέχεις» της είπε απαλά εκείνος, κόβοντας τα λόγια της «και συγχώρεσέ με»._

_Με κατάρες και προσευχές αναμειγμένες στο μυαλό του, έτρεξε στο πλευρό των παιδιών του, στην πρώτη γραμμή αυτής της άνισης μάχης. _

Τα μάτια του Κέλεθιλ ήταν γουρλωμένα και στο βάθος τους λαμπύριζαν οι φλόγες από μακρυά. Σαστισμένοι οι σύντροφοι έμειναν να κοιτάζουν τη φωτιά να απλώνεται και να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους με απίστευτη ταχύτητα.

«Πως έγινε αυτό;» ρώτησε σαστισμένος ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ.

«Ανάθεμά με κι αν ξέρω!» φώναξε λαχανιασμένος ο Ντάρφιν. «Τη μια στιγμή έτρεχα να πιάσω ένα από τα καθίκια να του πω τι γνώμη μου για αυτόν και την οικογένεια του και να του κάνω ένα δυο ερωτησούλες και την άλλη το έδαφος κάτω μου πείρε φωτιά και παντού γύρω! Μα τα γένια του Γκουρζούμ, τέτοιο πράγμα δεν έχω ξαναδεί! Θα έλεγα πως είναι δράκος αν οι δράκοι ήταν κάτι που κρύβεται πίσω από θάμνους κι ο τελευταίος Κόκκινος δεν ήταν ο Γκαλντούργκτζ!»

«Δεν είναι δράκος» απάντησε ο Κέλεθιλ, σχεδόν ψιθυριστά. «Είδα μια μορφή ανάμεσα στις φλόγες. Ανθρώπινη αν κρίνω από τον τρόπο που στεκόταν».

«Κανένας άνθρωπος δεν μπορεί να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο σε τόσο λίγο χρόνο» είπε ο Αλφός. «Όχι αν δεν είχε έτοιμο λάδι από πριν».

«Η φωτιά από το λάδι θα μύριζε διαφορετικά» είπε ο το ξωτικό.

«Έχει δίκιο ο Κότσυφας!» πετάχτηκε ο Ντάρφιν. «Και το λάδι θα απλωνόταν από ένα σημείο. Αυτό απλά έγινε. Τη μια στιγμή δεν είχε φωτιά, την άλλη είχε και μάλιστα παντού γύρω».

«Παντού γύρω πράγματι! Κοιτάξτε!» είπε ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Ο Κήπος έχει αρπάξει φωτιά απ' άκρη σ' άκρη! Είμαστε κλεισμένοι από κάθε πλευρά!»

Και πράγματι ο Κήπος φαίνονταν να έχει μετατραπεί σ' ένα δαχτυλίδι από φλόγες. Ψηλά ανέβαινε ο καπνός και κάθε μέτωπο της πυρκαγιάς φαινόταν να κινείται προς το κέντρο. Ένα σφίξιμο ήρθε στην καρδιά του Αλφός. Αυτόν τον τόπο τον αγαπούσε.

«Σαρίκ!» γύρισε αυστηρά ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ. «Τι κόλπο είναι αυτό; Πως το…;» Όμως ο λαθροκυνηγός είχε εξαφανιστεί.

«Mallagh!» βόγκηξε ο Νάνος. «Καθίσαμε σαν χάνοι και ωραία ωραία το έσκασε!»

«Έτσι όπως έχουν τα πράγματα δεν θα πάει μακρυά. Ή θα γυρίσει στη λίμνη ή θα καεί». Η φωνή του Κέλεθιλ ήταν παγωμένη, όχι όμως σκληρή. Ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ ήξερε πως το ξωτικό δεν ήταν άκαρδο. Απλά ψυχρά λογιστικό. Ο ίδιος όμως ένοιωθε χαμένος.

«Δάσκαλε!» γύρισε με άγχος στον Έχαρντιν. «Τι θα κάνουμε;» Ο γηραιός δρυΐδης κοίταζε με σκοτεινιασμένα μάτια τις φλόγες.

«Θα σύρετε την άμαξα στη λίμνη» είπε ύστερα από λίγο με βραχνή φωνή «Προσέξτε τα βότανα, δεν πρέπει να βραχούν. Βάλτε την στα ρηχά να μην την πιάσει η φλόγα αλλά μην ποτίσουν οι σάκοι». Οι σύντροφοι έγνεψαν.

«Εγώ» συνέχισε ο Μέγας Δρυΐδης «θα κρατήσω τη Φωτιά».

«Δάσκαλε! Είναι αδύνατον! Είναι παντού και κινείται γρήγορα. Ακόμα και με τα πηγάδια να είχαν νερό δεν…»

«Θα κάνεις αυτό που είπα, Δρυΐδη!» πρόσταξε με δύναμη ο Έχαρντιν και ο Ταρ-εν-Όνεκ σάστισε αλλά έγνεψε με το κεφάλι και ξεκίνησε προς την άμαξα. Οι άλλοι, σαστισμένοι για λίγο στάθηκαν μα τον ακολούθησαν. Ο Έχαρντιν προχώρησε προς τις φλόγες, η λίμνη και οι σύντροφοί του χάθηκαν ανάμεσα στα ξεραμένα δέντρα πίσω του.

Τα μάτια του έτσουζαν από τον καπνό και τη ζέστη. Το πρόσωπό του είχε πυρώσει ολόκληρο και ιδρώτας είχε καλύψει όλο το του σώμα. Μα είχε φτάσει. Με μάτια μισόκλειστα στάθηκε μερικά μέτρα από το μέτωπο της πυρκαγιάς, εκεί που οι γλώσσες της έγλειφαν λίγο λίγο το ξεραμένο χορτάρι και προχωρούσαν, όταν πια δεν είχε μείνει τίποτα να κάψουν. Περίμενε εκεί και οι φλόγες φάνηκαν να διστάζουν να προχωρήσουν. Και τότε φάνηκε εκείνη, ο μανδύας και το ράσο της να διαφέρουν λίγο από τη φωτιά και ο μπρούτζος στη μάσκα της να φαίνεται πυρωμένος καθώς χόρευαν μέσα στη λεία του επιφάνεια οι φλόγες. Με μάτια απορημένα αλλά και σκοτεινά ο Έχαρντιν κοίταξε τον εχθρό του.

«Ποιος είσαι;» ρώτησε ψύχραιμα μα κουρασμένα.

Η απρόσωπη μάσκα τον κοίταζε, τα σπινθηρίσματα μέσα της φάνηκαν να τον κοιτάζουν περιπαιχτικά.

«Η Πυρρά του Φοράλ δεν είναι ευπρόσδεκτη εδώ!» φώναξε ο Έχαρντιν μα το μουγκρητό της φωτιάς κάλυψε τα λόγια του. Και ακόμα η μάσκα τον κοίταζε κενά. Κατάφερε να διακρίνει τον εαυτό του στο καθρέφτισμά της. Κι όπως η μάσκα βρισκόταν πίσω από τις φλόγες, έτσι ο Έχαρντιν τις είδε μπροστά του μέσα της, να τον τυλίγουν και να χάνεται ανάμεσα στις γλώσσες τις.

_Ήταν μόνος σ' ένα κόσμο που καιγόταν. Τα πάντα γύρω του φλέγονταν και σύντομα καιγόταν και ο ίδιος, καθώς τα ρούχα του κάλυπταν γλώσσες φωτιάς. Κοίταξε έντρομος γύρω αλλά δεν υπήρχε τίποτα, μόνο στάχτες και φλόγες._

Η φωτιά γύρω του δυνάμωσε, το δαχτυλίδι που έτρωγε τους Κήπους μίκρυνε.

_Το δέρμα του έσκασε, η σάρκα του άρχισε να χάνεται κι ύστερα τα κόκαλά του ψήνονταν γυμνά στις φλόγες. Ούρλιαζε από τον πόνο αλλά δεν υπήρχε κανείς να τον ακούσει. Σύντομα κι αυτός, το τελευταίο πράγμα με ζωή στον κόσμο θα γινόταν στάχτη. Δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να το σταματήσει. Ο πόνος δεν θα τελείωνε παρά μόνο όταν δεν υπήρχε τίποτε άλλο να καεί. Κι ακόμα τότε θα καιγόταν ο αέρας κι ύστερα το κενό κι ύστερα οι ιδέες μέχρι που η Πλάση ολόκληρη θα γίνει στάχτη._

Τα δαχτυλίδι μίκρυνε κι άλλο. Η φλόγες ήταν εκατοστά μακρυά από το μακρύ του ράσο, τώρα μαυρισμένο και γεμάτο τρύπες από τις καυτές στάχτες που χόρευαν στον αέρα. Χωρίς σκέψη, το χέρι του έτρεξε στο στήθος του.

_Άδειο! Δεν είναι εκεί! Δεν είναι πια εκεί! Που ήταν, ποιος το πήρε; Ήταν πια τελείως μόνος. Μόνος στον κόσμο που καίγεται. Που ήταν; Ποιος το πήρε;_

Το χέρι του έπεσε χαλαρά στο πλάι.

_Κάπου μέσα στις σκοτεινές γωνίες του μυαλού του θυμήθηκε που ήταν. Κανείς δεν το πήρε. Το έδωσε. Ήταν ασφαλές. Η Πλάση ήταν ασφαλής. Και στην Πλάση η Φλόγα έχει το ρόλο της._

Οι φλόγες τραβήχτηκαν. Άνοιξε τα μάτια. Η φωτιά είχε σχεδόν σβήσει. Απέναντι του η μάσκα τον κοίταζε βουβή. Όμως ο θυμός της έπεσε πάνω του καυτός σαν λάβα. Ύστερα γύρισε και χάθηκε στο χλωμό φως του ξημερώματος. Πίσω του ο ήλιος έλαμψε δειλά. Αυτή η μέρα θα ήταν λίγο πιο δροσερή για το Λεράκ.

Βγάζοντας ένα κουρασμένο βογκητό, ο Έχαρντιν έπεσε στα γόνατα εξουθενωμένος. Σε κάποιο περαστικό, δεν έμοιαζε παρά με έναν γέρο που πολέμησε τη φωτιά με χώμα και κλαριά.

_«Κόλαση. Αυτό περιμένει τους αμαρτωλούς» σκέφτηκε ο ιερέας καθώς άφηνε το βλέμμα του να πλανηθεί στο αγρόκτημα των Γκορύ. Τίποτα πέρα από στάχτη, μικρά κομμάτια της ακόμα να χορεύουν στον αέρα σαν χιόνι. Μερικά ξύλα καψάλιζαν και μικρές εστίες φωτιάς έκαιγαν τριγύρω, καθώς μαύρος καπνός κρεμόταν απειλητικά από πάνω τους ακόμα, γεμάτος κακία. Τίποτα ζωντανό μέχρι εκεί που έφτανε το μάτι, εκτός από τον ίδιο και τέσσερις από τους άνδρες του. Ο πέμπτος είχε πέσει, τον είχε καταπιεί η φωτιά σ' ένα αμείλικτο κύμα αέρα, καθώς προσπαθούσαν να ανοίξουν ένα πέρασμα ανάμεσα από τις φλόγες για να σωθεί η οικογένεια. Είχαν αποτύχει. _

_Από τα εφτά μέλη της οικογένειας Γκορύ, δύο είχαν επιζήσει. Ένα από τα δύο βρέφη, αβάφτιστο ακόμα, είχε βρεθεί σχεδόν βρασμένο στη δεξαμενή σαν τη μητέρα της και το άλλο της μισό, ζωντανό μόνο από θαύμα. Και η μεγαλύτερη κόρη, η Αλεξά. Την είχαν βρει αναίσθητη, χωμένη σε ένα από τα μικρά κανάλια που πότιζαν το χωράφι. Τα πτώματα του πατέρα της και των δύο αδελφών της ήταν ξαπλωμένα από πάνω, καλύπτοντας το μικρό κανάλι όσο μπορούσαν για να σωθεί εκείνη. _

_«Μα αυτοί δεν ήταν αμαρτωλοί» συνέχισε τη σκέψη του ο ιερέας, καθώς επέστρεφε στο χωριό με το βρέφος τυλιγμένο με προσοχή στο ράσο του. «Ήταν απλοί άνθρωποι, καλοί άνθρωποι. Τι αμαρτία θα μπορούσαν να έχουν διαπράξει για να τους αξίζει κάτι τέτοιο; Ω, ελπίζω, Θεά μου, να έχεις ένα μεγαλύτερο Σχέδιο, κάτι που τα θνητά μου μάτια να μην μπορούν να διακρίνουν ανάμεσα απ' τις στάχτες. Αλλιώς, μα την ψυχή μου, δεν αξίζει να είσαι Θεά!» Το κοριτσάκι έβηξε, ένα γλυκό, απαλό βήχα που ακούστηκε σαν παραφωνία στην καταστροφή που τους περιέβαλε. Το κάποτε όμορφο, ζωντανό τοπίο που προσέφερε ο τόπος είχε χαθεί. Δάκρυα γυάλισαν στα μάτια του γέρου καθώς το κοριτσάκι έβηξε ξανά. Την κοίταξε στοργικά και ένα χαμόγελο κατάφερε να βρει το δρόμο για τα χείλι του. Τα μάτια του κοριτσιού ήταν πράσινα. Πράσινα σαν τα μάτια του πατέρα της, πράσινα σαν τις ελιές που στόλιζαν μέχρι πριν από ώρες τον τόπο. _

_«Πρέπει και να σε βαφτίσουμε κιόλας, ε;» της ψιθύρισε με συγκίνηση ο ιερέας. «Θα σε πω Ελπίδα. Ναι, είναι ωραίο όνομα. Ελπίδα.»_


End file.
